


House of Skelebro's (AU Sans and Papyrus x Reader)

by TheAmazingNerdGirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aftertale, Alternate Universe - Core Frisk, Alternate Universe - Dancetale, Alternate Universe - Dusttale, Alternate Universe - Errortale, Alternate Universe - Flowerfell, Alternate Universe - Freshtale, Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Alternate Universe - Inktale, Alternate Universe - Mobtale, Alternate Universe - Outertale, Alternate Universe - Reapertale, Alternate Universe - Science Sans, Alternate Universe - Storyshift, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Alternate Universe - mafiatale, Bad Jokes, F/M, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk (Undertale), Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Romance between a human and skeleton, So... many.... characters, Will differently add more tags as this story goes along, jealous skeletons are jealous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 55,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10873161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmazingNerdGirl/pseuds/TheAmazingNerdGirl
Summary: Y/N M/N L/N was a girl like no other. She was a girl that for some reason the world was after to destroy her. She was a girl that had never experienced love or happiness. All she ever wanted was a family. A family to call her own. Then after one horrible day she had a dream. A dream where her life changed forever.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~This story contains mentions of past abuse, rape, and other things. If you don't like these types of things that I would highly suggest you turn away now. If you aren't bothered by those kinds of things come on in! Hope you enjoy your stay at the House of Skelebro's.





	1. AU's In This Story

Hello guys and girls of the internet it's TheAmazingNerdGirl here with a story that i'll hopefully get a chapter done before starting something else. Anyways as the title says there are going to be multiple AU's in this story some will stay some will go. Also please don't hate me for getting a character's personality wrong.

There also will possibly be more AU's added to this story at some point. Another thing there will be Storyshift and Storyshift AU's in here as well, so it's just not the skelebro's. These are also not the final nicknames there will be a ton of other nicknames threw out the story so if you don't like the nicknames listed here the nickname you'd probably like will appear later in the story.

If I leave one of the entries blank that means I don't have a nickname for them yet. You can suggest names for the characters in the comments below. Some of these characters are my interpenetration of said character also if there isn't a valid storyline i'll try and make one so it can fit in the story. One more thing I swear I think that Chara and Frisk are girls so they will be labeled as such.

The only Chara I think is a boy is Crosstale/X Event Chara. Now that I got that at of the way please enjoy the story! (Please note that updates will not be a common occurrence so please don't hold your breath for updates and this will also be on wattpad and AO3 and ! are characters that are in the story that are in the story currently)

 

Inktale Sans aka Ink (!)

Errortale Sans aka Error (!)

Undertale Sans aka Sans (!)

Undertale Papyrus aka Papyrus (!)

Dreamtale Sans aka Dream (!)

Nightmaretale Sans aka Nightmare (!)

Crosstale/X Event Sans and Chara aka Cross and X (!)

Underswap Sans aka Blueberry (!)

Underswap Papyrus aka Stretch (!)

Underfell Sans aka Red (!)

Underfell Papyrus aka Black (!)

Flowerfell Sans aka Cherry (!)

Freshtale Sans aka Fresh (!)

Mobtale Sans aka Mob (!)

Mobtale Papyrus aka Guns (!)

Mafiatale Sans aka Mafia (!)

Mafiatale Papyrus aka Rifle (!) 

Trainertale Sans aka Trainer Sans (!)

Trainertale Papyrus aka Trainer Papyrus (!)

Aftertale Sans aka Geno (!)

Reapertale Sans aka Death (!)

Reapertale Papyrus aka Grim (!)

Storyshift Sans aka King (!)

Storyshift Papyrus aka Prince (!)

Gastertale Sans aka Yellow

Gastertale Papyrus aka Green

Swapfell Sans aka Blackberry (!)

Swapfell Papyrus aka Syrup (!)

Paperjam Sans aka PJ

Dancetale Sans aka Hiphop (!)

Dancetale Papyrus aka Tango (!)

Outertale Sans aka Galaxy (!)

Outertale Papyrus aka Planet (!)

Flowey Possession Sans aka Smiley Flowey

Horrortale Sans aka Horror (!)

Horrortale Papyrus aka Blood (!)

Underlust Sans aka Lust (!)

Underlust Papyrus aka Razzy (!)

Sciencetale Sans aka Sci (!)

Undernight Sans aka Moon

Undernight Papyrus aka Stars

Oceantale Sans aka Captain

Oceantale Papyrus aka First Mate

Inverted Fate Sans aka If

Inverted Fate Papyrus aka Bee

Echotale Sans aka G

Afterfell Sans aka Mass

Flowerswap Papyrus aka Honey (!)

CORETale Frisk aka Core Frisk (!)

Quantumtale Sans aka Time Kid (!)

Quantumtale Papyrus aka Pappy (!) 

Underkeep Sans aka Joker

Underkeep Papyrus aka 

Chesstale Sans aka Pawn (!)

Chesstale Papyrus aka Token (!)

GZTale Sans aka Ganz

GZTale Papyrus aka Rapirus 

Storyshift Chara aka Chara (!)

Storyshift Asriel aka Asriel (!)

Samuraitale Sans aka Hanzo

Samuraitale Papyrus aka Genji

Altertale Sans aka Dad

Altertale Papyrus aka Papore 

Altertale Asgore aka Asgore

Altertale Toriel aka Toriel

Humantale Sans aka Bob

Humantale Papyrus aka George 

Dusttale Sans aka Dust (!)

Dusttale Papyrus aka Ghost (!)

Auratale Sans aka

Elementaltale Sans aka Ice

Elementaltale Papryus aka Snow

Sugartale Sans aka Sugar

Sugartale Papyrus aka Sweet

Understeam Sans aka

Understeam Papyrus aka

Underwar Sans aka

Underwar Papyrus aka Leader

Freshfell Sans aka Unfresh

Swap Ink Sans aka Eraser 

Swap Error Sans aka Reboot

Glitch Sans aka Glitch

Flowershift Chara aka Hershey (!)

Storyswap Chara aka Care

Storyswap Asriel aka Azzy

Storyfell Chara aka Chara

Storyfell Asriel aka Flowey

Gradient Sans aka Gradient 

Bluescreen Sans aka Bluescreen 

Palette Sans aka Palette

Fell Palette Sans aka Roller

Inkfell Sans aka Streak

Danceswap Sans aka Salsa 

Danceswap Papyrus aka Breakdance

Dancefell Sans aka Grime

Dancefell Papyrus aka Latin

Danceshift Chara aka Modern

Danceshift Asriel aka Ballroom

Outerswap Sans aka Starberry

Outerswap Papyrus aka 

Outerfell Sans aka Venus

Outerfell Papyrus aka Io

Outershift Chara aka 

Outershift Asriel aka Pluto

Outerflower Sans aka Moonflower

Outerfellswap Sans aka Moonberry

Outerfellswap Papyrus aka

Birdtale Sans aka Raven (!)

Birdtale Papyrus aka Crow (!)

Crossfell Sans and Chara aka Prick and Jax

Crossswap Sans and Frisk aka 

AntiCross Sans aka Anti

Nightmareswap aka Hallucive

Goth Sans aka Goth

Poth Sans aka Poth

Dreamswap aka Marvul 

Alter Reaper Sans aka Life

Candytale Sans aka Taffy

Candytale Papyrus aka Candy Cane

Fruittale Sans aka Melon

Fruittale Papyrus aka Papaya 

Lustfell Sans aka Purple

Lustfell Papyrus aka Razzle

Lustswap Sans aka Inno 

Lustswap Papyrus aka Pink

Lustshift Chara aka Cocoa

Lustshift Asriel aka Violet

GasterBlaster Sans aka Gaster Blaster

Wizardtale Sans aka Harry

Wizardtale Papyrus aka Ron

Casinotale Sans aka Cheater (!)

Casinotale Papyrus aka Dealer (!)

Swap Fresh aka Freshy

Ninjatale Sans aka Sasuke 

Ninjatale Papyrus aka Naruto

LustFresh aka Lusty

Paperfell aka Jellybean

Gothfell Sans aka Chainsaw

Horror Ink aka Bloody Painter

Horrorfell Sans aka Creepy

Horrorfell Papyrus aka Pasta

Dustswap Sans aka 

Dustswap Papyrus aka 

Dustshift Chara aka

Dustshift Asriel aka

Mafiafell Sans aka

Mafiafell Papyrus aka

Yanderetale Sans aka Yandere-kun

Fatal Error Sans aka Fatal

Littletale Sans aka Smol

Littletale Papyrus aka Cinnamonroll 

Shoetapetale Sans aka Shoe

Shoetapetale Papyrus aka Tape

Dreamtale Sans aka Sleepy

Dreamtale Papyrus aka Dreamy 

Alterswap Asgore aka As

Alterswap Toriel aka Tori

Horrorswap Sans aka

Horrorswap Papyrus aka

Horrorshift Chara aka

Horrorshift Asriel aka

Trainerfell Sans aka Trainer Red

Trainerfell Papyrus aka Trainer Black

Trainershift Chara aka Trainer Chara

Trainershift Asriel aka Trainer Asriel 

Alterfell Asgore aka

Alterfell Toriel aka

Altershift Sans aka Raspberry 

Altershift Papyrus aka

Cardtale Sans aka Jack (!)

Cardtale Papyrus aka Suit (!)

Undertoad Mario aka Mario (!)

Undertoad Luigi aka Luigi (!)

Swaptoad Mario aka Wario (!)

Swaptoad Luigi aka Waluigi (!)

Sonictale Sonic aka Sonic (!)

Sonictale Tails aka Tails (!)

Poketale Sans aka Marowak (!)

Poketale Papyrus aka Cubone (!)

AntiInk aka Soulless 

Freshshift Chara aka Rad

Asylumtale Sans aka Crazy

Asylumtale Papyrus aka

Tidetale Sans aka Robot

Aftershift Chara aka Holo

Killertale Sans aka Killer

Undersail Sans aka 

Undersail Papyrus aka 

Humanfell Sans aka Donald 

Humanfell Papyrus aka Ted

Humanshift Chara aka Emma 

Humanshift Asriel aka Ethan 

Humanswap Sans aka Mason

Humanswap Papyrus aka Matthew

AfterInk Sans aka 

Error404 Sans aka 404

Negatale Sans aka Nega

Code Red Sans aka Code Red

Wondertale Sans aka Chesans

Wondertale Papyrus aka Pappybbit 

Bill Sans aka Cipher (!)

Bill Papyrus aka Will

Solar Sans aka Solar

Inkfresh Sans aka Color

Indietale Sans aka Bendy

Vocaltale Sans aka Rin (!)

Vocaltale Papyrus aka Len (!)

Destroyed Realities Rick aka Rick (!)

Destroyed Realities Morty aka Morty (!)


	2. Prologue The Dream of The Creator and The Destroyer

I walked home from school a light limp in my step from the beatings that I had gotten from the other students. They had all ganged up on me at the last seconded so I didn't have time to defend myself. I opened the door to my house and murmured a quiet "I'm home" and dropped my bag at door. I looked around for any signs of life and saw nothing.

They were probably at work, you sighed and went to the closet and grabbed the first aid kit to address your wounds. You sat down and put the cream along your legs as you hissed at the slight sting. After you were done you put away the first aid kit and went threw your bag for your homework. Luckily the bullies hadn't got to it otherwise it would have another mark on your record.

You sat down at the dining room table and plugged you're earphones to your phone and turned on you're music the loudest you could. After you were done with your homework you put it back in your bag and slumped on the couch thinking of what to make for dinner. You decided some rice and mac sounded nice.

You fixed said dinner and plopped right back on the couch this time turning on the TV. You flipped through the channels occasionally taking a bite of your dinner. You stopped when you saw that you're (F/S) was on and smiled. You finished making dinner and put the dishes in the sink to be done tomorrow before school.

You yawned and stretched looking over at the clock which read 10:44 pm. You decided that today you would try and get some sleep early. You walked upstairs, changed into your pj's and curled up underneath the covers of your soft warm bed. As you tried to get some sleep you're thoughts wondered from what you were going to do tomorrow for breakfast, what you should fix for lunch, where should you hide your lunch so the bullies don't find it, and then finally you're life.

You opened your eyes slowly as you're mouth turned into a frown. Why did everyone have to pick on you? Why did everyone have to hate you? What did you do to deserve this kind of treatment? Everyday since you could remember people have been trying to put you down. You tried to talk to the teachers about the bullying but they thought that you were making it up because you were "a problem child".

You're parents also didn't care they never wanted you in the first place, you where an accident from a one night stand. You're parents were forced to marry each other even though they didn't liked each other and had sex in drunken stupidity. You were pretty sure that they were cheating on each other with different partners.

So in the end you were alone. No one to stand up for you, no one to hold you when you were sad or hurt. You were completely and utterly alone. You never had a friend in the (Y/A) time you spent on this world. All you wanted was a friend to call you're own. Was that to much to ask for? You closed your eyes and drifted off to sleep with that thought in your head.

Brought To You By: House of Skelebro's

You opened your eyes to a world filled with darkness. Where you still dreaming? You took a step and shut your eyes tight as you braced yourself if you fell. You didn't, you opened your eyes again and took another step. As you continued walking you looked around to see if there was anyway you could get out of here. You didn't see one.'

An hour passed you still didn't see anywhere you could exit this dream from. Another hour passed and still no sign of an exit. You were beginning to lose hope. Maybe this was nightmare? No it couldn't be. You took one more step and a brilliant light appeared, you shielded your eyes from the brightness. When you uncovered your eyes you saw a brown and white room filled with papers.

You looked around and saw more papers, you began to wonder why you're dreams was acting weird. You decided to explore the room full of papers. You took a couple steps and saw more papers, another couple steps more papers. Why were there so many floating papers? You were about to turn around when you heard voices.

You walked towards the voices and hid behind a wall so you wouldn't be seen. "InK wHY arE YOU creATING mORe AU's I tHOUght wE reACHED aN aGREEment?" a glitchy voice said sounding angry. "I'm not Error, there just appearing on their own!" another voice said more normal sounding than the other one. "WhY shOUld I beLIEVE you? wHy shOuld i NOT DESTroy eVERy AU here?" the glitchy voice said sounding more angry with each passing word they said. "But I'm not I wouldn't go back on our agreement Error!" the normal sounding voice said slightly panicking.

"Do you hear that?" a new voice said this one sounding like a female. "They need you, and you need them" she said, you're head started to hurt and you fell to the ground holding your head in pain. "Will you be able to help them? Or will you die trying?" she continued as you're head started to hurt more with each passing second. She let out a low chuckle and said "I'll guess we'll see won't we Y/N." You proceeded to black out from pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop whoop I actually got a chapter done, won't you look at that! Anyways I hoped you enjoyed this story, make sure to leave a comment if you did and add it to your favorites, and I'll see you all nerds next time.


	3. Chapter 1 The Mansion and The Skeletons

I turned around on my soft bed as I tried to grasp of what the fuck I was just dreaming about. A room of blackness and the another room full of papers. The two mysterious voices one sounding glitchy and the other sounding relatively normal. A feminine voice and then a whole lot of pain.

I curled up in a ball holding my head in the memory of it. That was when I noticed something wasn't quite right. When did my bed feel like grass? I opened my eyes and looked around, well at least I know the answer now. I sat up looking at my surroundings tree's lots of them, also a lot of grass, which I was currently laying in.

I must still be dreaming right? I pinched myself in my arm which shot pain shooting through that spot. Nope its definitely real, that's when you started slightly panicking. When did you get out of bed (but most importantly your house) last night? Did you sleep walk? Did someone kidnap you and put you out in the middle of nowhere for you to die?

Well if someone did you weren't going down without a fight! You got up (still in your pj's mind you) and started trekking looking for any other signs of life. After a few minutes of walking you heard two voices that sounded familiar. You continued to walk trying to place your fingers on where you heard that voice before.

While in you're daze you tripped over a log and landed straight on your face. You groaned in pain and cursed yourself for not looking where you were going. "Are you okay?" the familiar voice asked while another familiar glitchy voice laughed at your clumsiness. You picked yourself off the ground and brushed the invisible dirt off your pants before saying "I'm fine, but thank you for asking Mr...?"

Now in all (Y/A) years of living on this earth you have seem some pretty weird things, but you never saw something like this. A living breathing colorful skeleton was standing in front you of. They wore a long brown scarf, a white and black shirt, with a blue and cream colored jacket tied to its waist. Their pants were brown with black and blue leggings underneath. They were brown, yellow, and blue shoes (which you were wondering in your head if they were sketchers). To top it all off they was holding a giant paint brush in his brown fingerless gloved hands.

You once again pinched your arm, nope still dreaming. They seemed to gauging your reaction before they decided to introduce themselves "I'm Ink Sans but you can just call me Ink what's you name miss?" They said holding their hand out to you. You blinked slowly at the skeleton before replying and shaking his hand "I'm Y/N its nice to meet you Ink". His eyes blue and yellow eyes lit up and happily shook your hand

You looked behind him after shaking his hand for your eyes to meet another skeleton, but this was drastically different than Ink. For one his bones were not white they were a mixture of black and red. He also had ERROR signs all around his body. He had a black jacket with light gray fur among the top. He wore black shorts with blue stripes in the middle. His outfit was complete with black slippers.

"wHaT ARe YoU starING aT?" he asked a deep glitchy drawl coming out of his mouth sending shivers down your spine. "Don't be like that Error, she was just curious!" Ink said turning around to the glitchy skeleton whose name is apparently Error. "WhY shOUldn't I? YoU anD I boTH knOW ThaT HUMan wouLD bE dEAD If mY maGIC WORked!" Error said sending another chill down your spine. Ink sighed and turned back towards you "That's Error Sans but you can just call him Error also don't go near him if you want to live" he said pointing to said skeleton.

You nodded at him already deciding that it was best to stick by Ink if you were ever going to survive wherever you are. They seemed to notice you're attire and raised a bone brow (which confused the hell out of you) in confusion. "Um Y/N why are you wearing that?" Ink asked trying to seem as polite as possible.

You told him that you woke up here after going to bed last night and you had no idea where you are. "WEll thERe goES you'RE useFULness." Error said crossing his arms. Ink sent him a glare and scratched the back of his head "We don't know where we are either, like you we kinda just woke up here" he said looking at the ground.

You sighed and shook your head, you at least thought they knew where you are but you guessed not. Ink seemed to notice your distress and waved his hands and said "Maybe we can go exploring to see if you can find a hint of where we are!" You looked at Ink and shrugged it didn't seem like a bad idea.

He grinned and grabbed your hand and started to drag you along saying "Ok then let's get started!" "HeY whAT aboUT me? DOn't I haVE aN opTIon In ALl thiS?" Error asked running after you guys as you got farther away from him. "Nope because you were mean to Y/N" Ink said still dragging you along.

Error let at an angry growl and continued to run after you guys. You explored for about an hour looking for signs of life (besides the trees and the birds) and came up with nothing. Error had finally caught up with guys and was walking beside you and Ink and growled at the discovery of finding nothing. "THis iS a WaSTE Of TIme" Error said crossing his arms and growling slightly.

Ink glared at him and continued walking after a couple more minutes of nothing but trees you saw a clearing and let go of Ink hand and pointed to it. "Do you guys think there's something there?" you asked. Ink put his hand to his chin and did a thinking stance and said "Well we won't know if we don't try!" Error rolled his eyes and started to walk towards the clearing, Ink once again grabbed your hand and pulled you along.

Once you got to the clearing you shielded your eyes from the light and squinted at what's in front of you. You saw gaped as you saw a large mansion standing in front of the forest. Ink and Error also seemed to be surprised and had their mouths open in shock. After the shock was over they looked over at you and seemed to be deliberating something.

"Hey Y/N" Ink said his voice laced with sweetness "do you mind going over to that door and knocking?" You raised a brow and was about to question why were you the one who had to knock on the door when suddenly out of nowhere a paper came flying out of the air and knocking Error down.

Ink bursted out laughing at the sight of the menacing skeleton on the floor, Error glared at the colorful skeleton and looked at the offending object which hit him straight in the face. He looked like he wanted to rip it up but Ink got to it before Error could. He unraveled the paper and read aloud.

"Dear Ink, Error, and Y/N

Welcome to this brand new world that you are now inhabitants of. There was some compilations with your world so I decided to make you guys a new one where you guys can stay while those compilations are being sorted out. Ink and Error you sharing a room, while Y/N you have you're own room. This place is stacked top to bottom with necessities and other leisure things to keep you guys entertained. There will also be enough food provided to keep you guys from killing each other. Which you also can't do in this world. Also to keep you guys from killing each other I decided that I would disable some of you're magic. Now most non threatening things will still be active but as time grows on and you will be slow but surely gain you're magic back as you grow to trust each other. Now I've said all that I needed to say so I'll say goodbye and good luck!

From TANG"

Ink finished looking at the mansion in front of him. So this is apparently where you'll be staying for awhile. Great, just great. Well at least you had Ink to protect you from Error. Error growled and grabbed the paper and read it over seeing if what Ink said was true. Apparently by the look on his face it was.

"FUck thAt I'M NoT SHARing a ROOm wiTH that LOSer" Error said throwing the paper on the ground and crossing his arms. Ink sighed and shook his head "I don't like this either Error but if we want to live here without problems we should do what the paper tells us. Who knows what will happen if we don't" Ink said making Error glare at him.

Another whooshed sound was heard and once again Error was on the ground. Ink once again busted out laughing clutching his stomach as Error got off the ground and looked at the object that hit him. There where three keys one was rainbow colored, another one was black and red, and another was (F/C) they were all branded with HOUSE on the sides of it.

You and Ink grabbed the keys out of Errors hands while Ink and Error pocketed there keys you stood there awkwardly key still in your hands. They looked at you and looked at the door. They wanted you to open the door huh. You sighed and walked up to the door the skeletons following you as you did.

You put the key in the keyhole and turned it, you heard a click. You then opened the door knob and opened it seeing....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun DAAAAAAAAAAAAAA a cliffhanger, everybodies favorite thing. Holy shit two chapters in one day what am I batman? Nah I'm not Batman but I'm pretty impressed with what I did. So that's good. Anyways see you nerds in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 2 Baby Your So Classic

LAST TIME ON HOUSE OF SKELEBRO'S

You and Ink grabbed the keys out of Errors hands while Ink and Error pocketed there keys you stood there awkwardly key still in your hands. They looked at you and looked at the door. They wanted you to open the door huh. You sighed and walked up to the door the skeletons following you as you did.

You put the key in the keyhole and turned it, you heard a click. You then opened the door knob and opened it seeing....

THIS TIME ON HOUSE OF SKELEBRO'S

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A long and huge hallway stretching out into different rooms. In the middle (or what you assumed was the middle) was a large marble staircase going up to the upper floors. You walked in and went into one of the rooms which you found out was the living room. There was a large TV with a couple of couches and chairs a stone fireplace was underneath the TV a couple of assorted knickknacks on it. Ink and Error also peeked in thru the doorway looking at the room with mild interest.

The next room was the dining room which had a huge table which was big enough to take up 200+ people. There seemed to nametags in front of the chairs. So people were assigned seating huh? That was probably the best considering who you were dealing with. You looked over the room and spotted another door. Ink and Error (who had just entered) followed your gaze to the door and nodded.

You walked towards the door and opened it finding out it was the kitchen. There was a couple of refrigerators, a stove, some cabinets, some table tops, a big island, and other things that you need in a kitchen. You walked over to one of the refrigerators seeing it stocked full to the brim with food. You did the same to the other refrigerators seeing the same thing. You closed the last refrigerator door and looked to see Error and Ink looking at what you could assume must be the pantry.

Leaving the kitchen and the dining room you walked over to the next room which was the game room. It was stocked full of tv's (some old some new), arcade cabinets, actual cabinets (which were filled with board games, card games, and puzzle games), and computers (once again some old and some new). You looked around the room seeing many different consoles and other things.

You were about to leave the room when you heard a large crash coming from what you assumed was the living room. You, Ink, and Error ran to the room and saw another two skeletons lying on the floor. One looked like Ink and Error the other seemed taller than the others. The taller one stood up and looked around confused, once he spotted you his eyes sparkled in delight. "SANS LOOK A HUMAN, I'M GOING TO CAPTURE IT!" the tall skeleton said pointing at you making you sweatdrop.

Sans (as the taller one said) stood up slowly and lazily looked towards you "I see that Paps" he said perking up and moving closer to the taller skeleton as he noticed Ink and Error. Ink looked excited and Error looked mildly interested "Hey Classic how have you been?!" Ink said looking like he was going to throw up all over the place.

Error and Sans moved away from the colorful skeleton, which made you move away as well. "I've been skelefine why are you and Error here?" Sans said his pun making the taller skeleton groan in distaste. You and Ink giggled at the pun while Error tried to hide his smirk. "We just came here when a portal opened up out of nowhere!" Ink said then pointed at you "this is Y/N she was apparently sucked in here as well."

You gave out a shy blush and waved. Sans smile grew a bit wider and Papyrus jumped over to you and shook your hand "HELLO Y/N I'M THE GREEEAT PAPYRUS AND THIS IS MY LAZY BROTHER SANS, IT'S A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU!" His enthusiasm made you smile and you replied back saying "It's nice to meet you The Great Papyrus and Sans!" Papyrus seemed please with you're answer and in turn gave you a big hug which in turn you gave back giggling. Sans looked over at Error and Ink silently wondering why Error hadn't killed you yet. Error seemed to notice the look on his face and answered "MAgiC doesN'T woRK heRE" Sans nodded and looked back to Papyrus (who was still hugging you) and you.

"Well since we are going to spend a lot of time here where are we going to stay?" Sans asked pointing at the clock which read 8:30. It was that late already? Did walking in that forest really take that long? Ink, Error, and you looked at each other wondering were you where going to sleep. "We haven't checked upstairs so that will probably where we'll be staying." you said getting out of Papyrus hug.

The skeleton nodded and head out of the room with his brother following him, probably to go exploring. Ink and Error followed them leaving you all to you're lonesome. You looked around the room thinking about watching some TV when suddenly your stomach growled alerting you that you were hungry.

You blushed at the noise and decided that you were going to make dinner for everyone. You walked out of the room and walked into the kitchen noticing two new placemakers on the dining room table. You decided that you would make spaghetti for dinner and got to work. After the spaghetti was done you place each plate on the table where the place markers are and set off to find the skeleton's.

You didn't have to go far as you bumped into Papyrus and Sans who were standing at the door way. "HUMAN IS THAT SPAGHETTI I SMELL?" Papyrus asked his loud voice echoing throughout the room. "It is" you said slightly proud of how well you did on the dinner. "HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT WAS MY FAVORITE FOOD?" Papyrus asked walking over to the place where his name tag was set. "It's you're favorite?" you asked tilting your head as Sans walked next to his brother and sat down. He nodded happily and took a bite his eyes lighting up even more than before "HUMAN THIS IS ALMOST AS GOOD AS MY SPAGHETTI" he said shoveling another bite into his mouth.

A blush tinted your cheeks at the compliment and shyly nodded. You watch Sans take a bite and swallow "You're right Pap's this is almost as good as you're spaghetti which is almost impastable" he said taking another bite. Papyrus groaned and exclaimed "SANS DON'T RUIN THE EXCELLENT MEAL WITH YOU'RE STUPID PUNS!" You laughed at the banter and said "Don't you mean eggsellent?" Sans bursted out laughing and Papyrus gave out a louder groan and said "LOOK WHAT YOU DID SANS YOU RUINED THE HUMAN WITH YOUR PUNS!"

Sans replied with "Sorry Paps but udon how much I love you" Papyrus screeched and picked up his plate and stomped out of the room. By now you were rolling on the floor with laughter and Sans was chuckling as well. Ink and Error walked in with confusion written all over their face. Once they saw you they put two and two together and figure out what had happened. Slight jealously went up their spines and they sat at their places and started eating.

You got up off the floor and sat at your place and started to eat too. After all of you were done eating you went decided to go upstairs and find your rooms. You looked around seeing a door seeing your name in face writing in the shape of a (F/C) heart. You opened the door and gasped at what was inside.

The walls were painted (F/C) with a (S/F/C) couch and rug, a huge flatscreen TV, a large super duper comfortable bed with (F/C) sheets and pillows, bookcases filled to the brim of all your favorite books, a balcony with huge bay windows, two doors which you could assume where a bathroom and a closet, and the latest computer on a desk and a super duper comfortable looking chair. You also noticed on the bedside table there was the latest smartphone (of your choosing). You slowly sat on the floor taking in the sight of the room in awe.

You never had something like this back at your old home. After a few minutes of sitting on the floor you got up and walked to what you assumed was the closet thinking that you need a change of clothes. You opened the closet and gaped once again. It was huge most of the clothes where (F/C) and (S/F/C). You looked around for the PJ section and decided what to wear. A (F/C) tank top with (S/F/C) shorts, you walked out of your closet and laid on you're bed moaning in pure enjoyment of how comfortable it was.

You turned off the lights and layed in bed thinking of what you did to deserve all this. How in the world in one day you gained some new friends (are at least you think there you're new friends) and got an amazing bedroom. You were pretty average, with normal hopes and dreams, and also fears. Maybe god decided to have mercy on you after you're shit life. As you fell asleep you were filled with Determination for what tomorrow will bring. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit three fucking chapters in one day what THE FUCK AM I? WHAT HAPPENED TO ME? Anyways as you can slightly see the skeleton's are getting slightly jealous of the newcomers. Overtime that jealousy will grow more and more so look out for that! Anyways i'll see you nerds later! Bye!


	5. Chapter 3 Rhythm and Blues

You haven't woken up this well rested in forever, you yawned not wanting to get out of your nice comfortable bed. You're alarm (which you had set before you had your internal monologue) ringed loudly in your ears making you fumble out of bed and onto the cold hardwood floors. You groaned and got off the floor and turned off your alarm.

You stretched hearing your bones crack and decided to get dressed for the day. You decided on a (S/F/C) top with a (F/C) hoodie and black jeans. You also put on some light blue and orange sneakers and headed downstairs to make breakfast. You looked at the time on you're phone 8:30 good it was still considered morning.

You walked into the kitchen and started making pancakes and eggs nothing special.  You also decided to make extra just in case anyone wanted seconds. You put the  pancakes and eggs on the plate and set them on the table and  then went upstairs to see if the others were awake. You walked around for awhile before finding a door with Ink and Errors names on it

You knocked politely on the door and then heard a crash as if someone fell down. You looked at the door with confusion and concern you were about to open the door  to make sure everyone was all right but Error beat you to it. "whAT DO yOu WAnt?" he asked glaring at you. He wore a black t shirt with red shorts and looked very impatient. "I just wanted to tell you and Ink that breakfast was ready and to come down if you're hungry" you said. He nodded and slammed the door in your face.

You blinked and sighed as you walked away searching for Papyrus and Sans room. You soon found it and knocked on the door. The door opened for you to see a fully dress Papyrus scarf and all. "HELLO HUMAN IS THERE SOMETHING YOU NEED?" Papyrus asked tilting his head. "I just wanted to tell you and Sans that breakfast is ready and to come down if you're hungry." you said.

Papyrus nodded and said "FIRST I NEED TO WAKE UP MY LAZY BONES BROTHER BUT WE'LL BE DOWN IN A FEW" you nodded knowing what it's like to struggle to get out of bed. You started to walk downstairs and you bumped into Ink who greeted you a good morning. You nodded taking in his appearance. He had chosen to wear a white shirt with paint splatters and some jean shorts. His scarf was around his neck, and his jacket was around his waist. He had rainbow sneakers on.

He seemed to notice you're staring and a dust of rainbow was among his cheekbones. Can skeleton's blush? Apparently they can, who knew? You awkwardly looked away and  and the two of you walked  awkwardly  to the dining room and sat at your seats. A few minutes later Error, Sans, and Papyrus walked in and sat down at their seats. Sans was wearing his usual attire from yesterday and Error change his pants to just solid black.

The five of you began eating when suddenly a large bang filled the room and two skeletons laid in the middle of the table. Ink and Papyrus seemed to be very excited  at this side of the new guest which caused Error (who sat next to Ink) to move his chair as far away as possible.

The two skeleton's groaned and sat up on the table and looked around. The first one had an orange hoodie, brown cargo pants, and white and orange sneakers. He looked a lot like Papyrus. The other one had a blue scarf (which was tied into a bow) around his neck, a grey t shirt, dark blue pants, and blue boots with matching gloves. He looked a lot like Sans.

When the one who looked like Sans spotted you his eyes turned into stars and said "PAPY LOOK A HUMAN, I'M GOING TO CAPTURE IT!" his brother gave out a slow nod and pulled his brother over to him when he spotted Error. "Blueberry its good to see you again its been so long" Ink said, suddenly his eyes went black and he threw up ink all over the place which cause all of you to back up. 'Blueberry'  perked up as soon as he saw Ink and jumped out his brothers arms to hug his friend. "YES IT HAS BEEN TOO LONG IS DREAM HERE AS WELL" Blueberry said as his brother also got off the table and stood next to Sans. Ink shook his head and explained to his friend what was going on. Sans seemed to be doing the same to the Papyrus look a like.

After everything was explained Blueberry bounded over to you and hugged you saying "HELLO Y/N MY NAME IS BLUEBERRY AND THAT'S MY LAZY BROTHER STRETCH IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU!" You giggled and hug him back saying it was nice to meet him and his brother too. The others (minus Papyrus and Stretch) felt jealous that Blueberry was hugging you. Sans was more jealous that Blues made you laugh then the fact that he was hugging you.

After a few seconds of hugging Blueberry let go and noticed the food on the table. "WHERE YOU GUY'S EATING I'M SORRY IF WE RUINED IT" he said looking guilty. "No it's fine! Are you guy's hungry I can go dish up some food for you guys if you want?" you said noticing how Blueberry was eyeing the food with a hungry look. "No it's fine, you don't need to feed us" Stretch said putting his hands in his pockets.

You stood up and walked away saying "It's all good I made more than enough!" Stretch shrugged and sat down at a spot and Blueberry say next to him. You brought in the plates and sat it down on the table. You walked back over to your seat and started eating again. Everyone started eating again. When blueberry took a bite of his pancakes his eyes widen and bright stars shone in them.

"HUMAN DID YOU MAKE THIS?" Blueberry asked and you nodded not wanting to be rude and talk with a mouth full of food. "THIS IS THE BEST THING I HAVE EVER TASTED BESIDES MY TACO'S" he said causing you to blush at the complement. 'I KNOW RIGHT THIS IS THE BEST FOOD I'VE HAD BESIDES MY SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus exclaimed taking a bite out of his food. You're blush deepened and you hid your face in your hands. Sans chuckled at that a light blue blush dusting across his cheeks. Ink looked at you and his whole face was a bright rainbow, once again his eyes grew back and he threw up ink again causing all of you to move back. Error looked horrified as some of the ink got on him, he quickly got up and ran to (what you assumed) the bathroom.

Ink scratched his cheek in embarrassment and walked out of the room most likely to hide away from Error's rath. That left you, Sans, Papyrus, Blueberry and Stretch sitting at the table. Sans and Stretch finished quickly and walked away talking in hushed voices. Blueberry, Papyrus, and you finished eating. "What should we do" you asked them. Papyrus stood up and said "WE SHOULD...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliffhanger nyehnyehnyeh! Anyways this is the fourth chapter I published today which is mind blowing! I mean come on you have to admit I have literally have no how to start this story and I've written four chapters already! FOUR! And I have an idea for the fifth. Also as you can see each chapter will have a different skeleton (or human and goat) appearing in them. The story may possibly suffer from that but who knows. Anyways ill see you nerds later. Bye!
> 
> P.S If you get the reference of the title me and you will probably be friends for awhile. ;)


	6. Chapter 4 Spooky Scary Skeleton's

LAST TIME ON YUGI I MEAN HOUSE OF SKELEBRO'S

Ink scratched his cheek in embarrassment and walked out of the room most likely to hide away from Error's rath. That left you, Sans, Papyrus, Blueberry and Stretch sitting at the table. Sans and Stretch finished quickly and walked away talking in hushed voices. Blueberry, Papyrus, and you finished eating. "What should we do" you asked them. Papyrus stood up and said "WE SHOULD...."

THIS TIME ON HOUSE OF SKELEBRO'S

"DO A PUZZLE!" Papyrus finishes doing a 'heroic' stance. Blueberries eyes widen and had stars in them once again and jumped up and down "WE TOTALLY SHOULD!" he said grabbing your hand and dragged you while following Papyrus to the game room. You noticed Ink, Error, Sans, and Stretch where playing an intense game of Mario Kart.

You let the boys pick out the puzzle and while they were doing that you decided to watched the game. To be honest from what you have seen it was anyone's game. Everyone was neck and neck was each other. Just as the final lap began Papyrus pulled on the shelves you're shirt and showed you the puzzle that he and Blueberry picked out. Not wanting to deny the sweet skeleton you broke your gaze away from the game and nodded. You sat down with them and started the puzzle which was a simple 200 piece puzzle with a puppy picture on the front.

You went threw the box looking for the end pieces and laid them out on the table. Papyrus and Blueberry looked at you confused "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HUMAN?" Papyrus asked as you  laid the rest of the end pieces on the table. "I'm putting the end pieces together so it'll be easier to solve." you said grabbing more puzzle pieces. Papyrus and Blueberry looked at the puzzle and back to you their eyes holding awe and wonder. "Y/N ARE YOU THE MASTER OF PUZZLES" Blueberry asked grabbing some puzzle pieces and putting them with yours.

You looked down at the puzzles trying to make your hair hide your blushing face. It seemed to be working as they didn't question why your face was turning red. You silently continued the puzzle sometimes looking up to look at the picture for reference. What you didn't notice was that Blueberry and Papyrus where following your every move thinking that you were so kind of god of puzzles.

After an hour the three of you where done with the puzzle, you suddenly had the urge to take a photo of this beautiful creation. "Hey guys do you want to take a photo together to commemorate our first time completing a puzzle together?" you asked them Blueberries eyes once again turned into stars and Papyrus eyes gleamed in glee. 'SURE HUMAN WE'LL LOVE TO TAKE A PICTURE WITH YOU" Papyrus said.

You nodded and grabbed your phone setting it in the right way so you can have the puzzle, you, Papyrus, and Blueberry in the picture. You set the timer and wrapped your arms around them and smiled. When you looked at the picture and saw Stretch, Ink, and Sans doing bunny ears over the top of your heads which made you burst out laughing. When Papyrus and Blueberry saw what they have done they looked less than pleased. "PAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPY" Blueberry screamed running over to tackle his brother who move out of the way. Papyrus followed suite screaming his brothers name while Sans also moved out the way. You were still laughing as hard as you can clenching your stomach in pain. Ink started to laugh too as Blueberry and Papyrus chased their brothers around the room and out into the hallway.

You got over you're laughing fit and poked Ink on the cheek to get back at him and stuck you're tongue out at him. Ink shook his head and poked you back. You laughed and poked him back. This started out as the 2017 poke war between Y/N L/N and Ink Sans! Who would win? Can you guess? If you guessed Error you were correct. He had enough of you and Ink's laughter and launched at you two making you split apart and run away. You ran down the hallway as Error chased you, you turned around the corner and went into a room you didn't recognize. The room in question was an indoor swimming pool.  You looked around the room for somewhere to hide and saw a towel rack. You could hear Error coming up behind you so you quickly ran behind the towel rack hoping that Error wouldn't see you. "cOmE oUT cOME OUt whereVER YOu ArE!" Error said his glitchy voice in a singsong voice.

Suddenly you heard a loud bang and then a splash. You peeked behind the towel rack and saw two floating skeleton's in the pool. Error looked down at the pool and suddenly a glitchy laugh rang through out the room. You walked out from your hiding spot and stood next to Error (who was still laughing his ass off) wondering what you should do about the floating skeletons in the pool. You decided to take in there appearance to see if there was any way you could get them out without having you or Error fish them out and knowing your relationship Error you knew that you big going to be the one who was going to have to go get them.

One of the skeletons who had a black coat with big white fluff along the collar with yellow outlines on the edge of his coat, a red shirt a red scarf with black lines in the middle of it. He also wore black pants with yellow stripes on it and red and white shoes. He also had a golden tooth. He looked a lot like a evil Sans.

The other skeleton (who looked a lot like an evil Papyrus) wore black battle armor and a bright red scarf. His teeth were sharp like daggers which honestly kinda scared you. The Sans look alike opened his eyes and looked up at you and said "Are you an angel sweetheart?"

You automatically knew this guy was going to cause you a lot of problems. His brother also opened his eyes and looked at you and says. "DON'T FLIRT WITH THE HUMAN SANS ESPECIALLY IF THEY ARE GOING TO BE DEAD SOON!" the Papyrus look alike said waving his arm around trying to (what you think) summon something. He looked confused and his brother looked at him  also looking confused "Are you okay Boss?" the dark Sans asked. 'I'M PERFECTLY FINE SANS BUT FOR SOME REASON MY MAGIC DOESN'T WORK HERE!" he exclaimed still waving his arms. Error coughed (finally getting over his laughing fit) alerting the other two skeletons of his presence. The dark Sans smirked while the dark Papyrus looked confused at why their was another skeleton who looked like his brother there. "maGIc DOesn'T woRK HeRe" Error said stuffing his hands into his pockets. The dark Papyrus blinked and smirked. "THEN ILL KILL HER WITH MY BARE HANDS!"  he said swimming over to the edge of the pool.

You took this as you're que to run and ran as fast as you could out of the room. You ran threw the halls ways accidentally bumping into original Sans. "Hey kiddo where are you going in such a rush?" Sans asked seeing the fear in you're eyes. "Well you know me gotta go fast, but in all seriousness hide me!" you said hiding behind the short skeleton.

He looked confused but then he understood when a very loud HUMAN echoed threw out the halls. "Oh so there here huh? Guess you're a little on hedge today" Sans says and grabbing you're hand as he puts the other in his pocket. The angry tall skeleton came brawling through the hallway and spotted you hiding behind Sans. "OH GREAT YOU'RE HERE MY DAY JUST GOT EVEN BETTER!" the angry Papyrus look alike said sarcastically waving his arms around like he's throwing a temper tantrum.

"Its ice to see you too Black" Sans said comfortably. "THAT'S THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS TO YOU!" he said pointing a the shorter skeleton "NOW GIVE ME THAT HUMAN SO I CAN KILL HER!" Sans tensed up and his eyes sparked blue for a moment, "no can do Black this human is different from the others and I'm not letting go" Black looked like he ruptured a blood vessel and screamed angrily in retort. The dark Sans came out behind Black's back and looked questioningly at Sans. "Hey Classic how's it going?" the dark sans asked "Everything has been skeledandy Red" Sans says back him an intense feeling in the air.

Sparks of blue and red flew in the room and between the two skeletons. "What's going on here?"  a familar voice said you turned around and see the colorful skeleton frowning. Red and Black flinched when they saw Ink and immediately knew that they couldn't kill you  or start a fight with Sans . Ink put two and two together and grasped your other hand pulling you away from Sans making him let go of you're other one and pulled you close to him. "Don't you dare try to kill this human do you understand me" Ink said his eyes turning into a dark blue square and a red line thru it. All three skeletons and you shuddered in fear and nodded.

"Good!" Ink said his eyes turning back to a normal color he then proceeded to drag you away from the skeletons and down the hall to a room where you haven't been before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank the lord all mighty I'm done! *Author-chan stretches and continues to write* Five chapters in one day is huge for me so don't expect this to ever happen again. Also Ink's getting a little over protective of you there. How does it feel reader-chan/kun hmmm? Anyways ill see you nerds later. Bye!


	7. Chapter 5 Blood and Dust

The room Ink took too had beautiful bay windows letting you peer into the gorgeous back yard which had another swimming pool in it. You looked around the room it self to see see through cupboards filled to the brim with painting and writing supplies. Beautiful wood desk waiting to be drawn and written on.

You squealed in delight you see dear Reader-chan/kun you loved to draw and write. Even though you knew that you would never get anywhere with it you did both of them whenever you could. Which is another reason why you're teachers hated you. You're smile faltered but before he could say anything you ran to the cupboards and pulled out some colored pencils and paper then went to the nearest desk and sat down.

You silently began to draw and Ink watched you curiously. You decided to draw a grass field with a couple of trees here and there. Ink was in awe as you drawed, he had never seen something so beautiful in his life. He watched as you're hands draw the beautiful grass and saw you erase the little mistakes that you made.

It took you about two hours but you were finally done. You put your arms above your head and stretched letting your body relax after a long time sitting down. You looked at Ink who was still in a daze and looking at your pictures. "Um earth to Ink, hello earth to Ink? Anybody in there?" you said snapping your fingers in front of his face. He blinked a few times before his whole face turned bright rainbow and threw up ink. You quickly dodged managing to get your painting out of the way of fire.

There was no way in this earth will you let you're painting that you sent two hours on get ruined. "I-I'm so s-sorry Y-Y/N!" he said making sure he didn't get ink on you or the painting. You sighed and looked outside and saw the suns was setting. You should start making dinner. You looked at Ink who was still checking to see if he got any ink on you when you handed the painting to him. He looked at you confused and tilted his head cutely. "Keep it" you said walking away and to the kitchen to make dinner.

You decided to make some grilled cheese and tomato soup. You walked into the dining room and noticed the four new place markers on four different seats. Luckily Red and Black were seated far away from you which made you sigh in relief. You went into the kitchen and went into the pantry getting some bread and tomato soup.

A loud bang came from the kitchen which by now you knew but another skeleton what confused was another bang. Does that mean you were going to have a newcomer? You slowly opened the door still weary from Black and Red's entrance and saw four new skeleton's. Well three and half you guessed because one of them was a just a floating head. You saw them look around the room and spot each other.

"Well well well isn't Horror? How have you been buddy old pall?" the skeleton with his hood up said twirling his knife. You noticed a red and white substance on the blade and the hilt which made you terrified. You didn't know what the white stuff was but you were pretty sure the red stuff was blood. The other skeleton who had his head smashed in replied saying "Yes it has been awhile Dust, and I've been bloodrific" he also had an ax which was also caked in white and blood.  

You held your breath and hoped and prayed to lord above that they did not spot you but the universe decided to be a dick and make the door you were leaning on open all on its own. You feel on the floor the can of tomato soup breaking on impact and spraying all over you. The three and half skeletons looked at you on the floor.

Well shit.

The one who you assumed was named Dust smirked at you and picked up your body off the floor and pushed you up against the wall holding his knife to your throat. "Well aren't you a pretty thing, I bet you'd give me great EXP" Dust purred and you shivered out of fear. Suddenly Dust was torn away from you and the ax was pressed to your throat instead.

"Hey buddy old pal why don't you let me kill this puny human instead." Horror said pressing the ax closer to you're throat cutting it a bit in the process. "No can do old friend the human is mine" Dust said knocking the ax away from your throat and pressing his knife to your throat again.

Horror growled and you wondered why the other two skeleton's wasn't helping. They were just watching the fight go down. Suddenly blue strings were wrapped around Horror and Dust knocking the blades out of the hands. The taller Papyrus grabbed the blades and tried to cut what you assumed was his brother loose.

The other just floated there looking kind of shocked someone managed to disarm his brother. "whAT tHe FUCk dO yOU tHinK you'RE doinG to Y/N" Errors glitchy voice echoed threw out the room making the two skeleton's in strings shiver. Error looked over at you and saw the tomato juice all over your clothes and the strings tightened. "Hey Error buddy old pal mind losing the strings a but we can hardly breath here.

Error continued to look at you his body growing glitcher and glitcher every second that passed. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER" he said his voice fully glitched out making it hard to hear what he was saying. You quickly stood up and ran to him and hugged him. His breath hitched and his strings loosened.

 

"See I'm ok Error I'm fine there's no need to be hostile" you said hugging him still he pulled back his strings and made the two skeletons fall to the floor. He got out of your hug and marched out of the room light red error messages dusting his cheeks. The two skeleton's coughed behind you and got up.

You sighed and turned to the other skeletons and said "Now if you please can get out so I can make dinner... please?" They were still in shock that Error had tried to protect a human. Dust was the first one to break out of his trance and walked up to you and pat you're cheek and said "Sure but only because I'm curious in you now cutie, you better not disappoint otherwise i'll kill you, now come only Paps!" he said walking out of the kitchen. Horror was a bit more slow to coming back to reality but once he did he walked out of the kitchen only giving a small nod to you and his brother followed him out.

You sighed thanking the lord that they left without much of a fight and picked up the bread that was on the floor and put it on the counter. You then went back into the pantry and grabbed another can of tomato soup and put it on said counter too. You quietly made dinner still a bit shaken up about the whole experience. After everything was done you dished it up and put it on the assigns seats seeing that one of the Papyrus name was Blood. You sighed when you couldn't find the other floating Papyrus so you decided to put it next to his brother.

Before deciding to get the others you went upstairs and grabbed some pj's and took a shower. While in the shower you thought off all the occurred today. First Blueberry and Stretch came and landed on the dining room table, you played a puzzle with Blueberry and Papyrus and took a photo showing you're first time completing a puzzle together which got photo bombed but Ink, Sans, and Stretch, next you played chase Y/N with Error and Black and Red ended up in the indoor swimming pool, then Black tried to kill you but was told off by both Sans and Ink, Ink then lead you into your dream room which you painted a picture and gave it to Ink. Then you met Horror, Dust, Blood, and (the other Papyrus) Ghost. Then Horror and Dust tried to kill you while Blood and Ghost just watched. The Error went all glitchy on their ass and tied them up in strings. Then you hugged Error to calm him down and he stomped out of there after letting Horror and Dust go. Then you finished dinner and then that lead you to where you were now taking a shower.

Man what a day. You finished your shower and changed into your pj's and walked downstairs to see if there was any skeletons in the dining room. Luckily they all were and glaring at Horror and Dust. You also noticed that they were far away from where you were seated which you almost jumped up and down in happiness. When you entered the room they all looked at you relief (except for Black who looked slightly annoyed) was on their face.

Blueberry jumped out of his seat and ran to hug you. "ARE YOU OKAY Y/N" he asked his grip tightening as he said each word. You patted his head and nodded, he looked up at you looking skeptical but let go of you anyways. He walked you over to his seat and pulled out your chair for you. You thanked him for being a kind gentleman and sat down. His cheeks had a dust of bright blue on it before he sat back down on your chair. You started eating and looked at everyone who was slowly eating their own dinners.

Horror and Blood seemed to scarfing there food down like they were afraid someone was going to take it away from them. Dust looked confused at the second plate beside his. "Um Y/N was it why is there a second plate besides mine?" he asked pointing to. You swallowed the food that was in your mouth before pointing at his brother. "It's for your brother." you said simply as soon as the words left your mouth his own mouth widen in shock before slowly coming into a small smirk.

"I knew you're were something special cutie" he said eating his food. The others look confused but shook it off as trauma or something. You finished your dinner and stood up stretching "Welp everyone it's been fun but I'm going to head off to bed i'll see you guys in the morning!" you said hearing goodnights as you left the room and went up to you're own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp that was a long chapter. And looks like Error's protecting you now. Also sorry if he's a little OCC I tired to keep him in character as much as possible. Also I didn't really know what to write for Ghost and Blood so this was the best I could do. Also this is the sixth chapter I wrote today, so I'm pretty proud of myself. Once again don't expect this to happen every again I have this feeling that this is going to be a one time thing. So please be far warned. If I write anymore chapters Ill probably not post them today. I most likely will leave them for tomorrow. Anyways Ill see you later nerds! Bye!


	8. Chapter 6 A Human and a Goat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sixth chapter of the day! Or two days ago. So this is a safe proof plan if I don't have the same amount of writing power as I did today. It honestly depends on how much I've written both today and yesterday. Also if you noticed Chara seemed to know Sans I wonder what's that about? Hahahaha I will try and get some more Red and Black in the next chapter so don't you worry Red and Black fans they be their somewhere. Anyways ill see you later nerds. Bye!

The next morning you woke up the sound of your alarm once again. You did the same old routine you rolled on the bed get dressed (this time it was a green sweater and dark blue jeans with rainbow and stars shoes) brushed your teeth and went down to fix yourself a bowl of cereal with some apple juice.

You decided that you'd explore the mansion today too see if there are any other interesting rooms that you could find. You finished your cereal and juice and placed a sticky notes on the table saying that you wouldn't make breakfast today and walked out of the room. You passed buy the rooms that you have already been into and went into a new one that you haven't explored.

When you walked in it reminded you when you walked into a movie theater as you looked around the corridor that you where in you noticed a bunch of snacks and other things along the walls. This definitely was reminding you of a movie theater. Can you guess what room it is? You walked a couple more steps and opened the door. If you guessed movie theater then you're correct! There was a giant screen with multiple comfy seats before it. You looked up and saw the sky box where the movies would be projected on the screen. You walked up the aisles and saw a door which you figure lead up to the sky box.

You opened the door and walked up the stairs. You were right it was the sky box. You looked around the room and noticed a computer hook up to the projector. You walked over to and saw same movies that you could play. Beauty and the Beast, Fate of the Furious, The Boss Baby, etc.

Wow these where all movies (at the time of me writing this) that you're currently playing in your world. You're world huh? You wondered if you're parents failed a missing person's report. Probably not. You sighed not wanting to make yourself sad. You noticed at the bottom of the projector there was a DVD player.

You looked around the room and saw no DVD's in sight. You rubbed the back of your neck wondering where all the DVD's where. You then noticed a door, that's probably where the DVD's where. You looked around the room trying to see if it was safe to go into the other room without another skeleton trying to kill you.

Deeming that you were safe you walked into the room. You were right once again the room was where the DVD's where and oh boy where there a lot of them. You wouldn't be surprised if someone were to tell you that every movie/tv/dvd ever made was in this room it was that massive.

While staring in awe of the collection when you heard a loud bang. You waited a few seconds for another but nothing happened. Good that means there's only one pair. Maybe you could fight this one off or at least distract them enough to go get someone to help. You slowly opened the door and peeked out praying that they weren't going to kill you.

You saw a green mass and a white fluffy thing with a rainbow scarf on the floor. You opened the door more slowly until the door was all the way open relieving yourself. You looked at them carefully the green mass on the floor seemed to be someone wearing a green jacket, they had jeans, red gloves with matching rain boots.

The white mass with the rainbow scarf wore a blue hoodie with pockets, they were also wearing jeans, and wore green tennis shoes. They also seemed to be covered in fur. You slowly and carefully walked over to the pair hoping they weren't waiting to attack you. You heard the green jacket groaned a froze.

Holy shit was that?!

The green jacket groaned again. Oh. My. God. It was, it totally was. A human an actually human! Not just any human a female human! It took everything in your power not to jump up and down and scream out of joy, because for the last two days you were the only female in this household and to be honest it was kinda getting old real quick.

You quietly calm yourself down as you saw the human and the animal (you assumed it was an animal because of the fur) slowly get up. "Hey Rei are you okay?" the female voice asked looking over at the animal (which now upon closer inspection looked like a young male goat) who had sat up and said "Yeah I'm okay"

The female seemed to sigh in relief but seemed to tense up. Rei saw the human tense up and looked towards where you were. You give a small shy wave not wanting to cause anymore discomfort than you already did. "Look Chara a human! I'm going to capture them!" Rei said jumping up. He reminding you of Blueberry and Papyrus which made you smile.

Chara looked at you and you could obviously see the mistrust in her eyes "Yeah I see that Rei" she said looking at you. You could she that she had brown hair and red eyes. So an albino huh? She also had rosy cheeks which made her red eyes seem even darker. She tilted her head in confusion as she looked at you.

A few awkward minutes pass before you cleared your throat sticking your hand out and said "Um I'm Y/N its nice to meet you" Rei's eyes lit up and shook your hand and saying "I'm Asriel and this is my sister Chara it's nice to meet you Y/N" Chara got up and stood next to her brother as he continued to shake your hand. "Hey pretty Y/N do you know where we are?" Chara asked you nodded. "We are apparently in another universe to be honest I don't really know why we are here but I figure if I stay long enough i'll find out" you said honestly putting your hands into your pockets.

She nodded and asked "Is there anyone else living here besides you?" You shook your head and answered "Their 12 other people besides us well that not necessarily humans their skeleton's" She winced at you're disruption "One of them wouldn't have to be a skeleton named Sans would it?" she asked lowering her head. You nodded and she winced once again "Wait King Sans is here?!" Asriel said jumping up and down.

King Sans?

What was he talking about?

"No Rei it's a different Sans" she said clearing up both of your confusions but only for you as the young goat boy was still confused. "Different Sans what are you talking Chara?" he asked. "Don't worry about it Rei" she said ruffling his fur. "Chara not in front of the human!" he said sounding distress. You giggled slightly at the relationship between the two of them. "What kind of San's are here?" she asked. "I would personally avoid the people dressed in black and red, the one with error's all over them, the one carrying a knife, and the one carrying an ax." you replied to her.

She nodded in thanks and grabbed Asriel's hand and said "Well lead the way pretty Y/N" she smiled and smiled back and walked downstairs and showed them around (but only the rooms that you have been into). "And the bedrooms are upstairs and that concludes the tour!" you said stopping at the stairs. She and Asriel looked at the other rooms but Chara seemed to understand that you've probably been too busy to see the other rooms.

Sans walked into towards you guys and Chara tensed when she saw him. Sans was pretty calm about the whole situation but moved closer to you incase one of them decided to do anything. "Hey kiddo who are they?" he asked obviously knowing the answer. You looked at him confused but decided to introduce them anyways. "This is Chara and her brother Asriel" you said, after saying that the room got a whole lot tenser.

Taking the hint you grabbed Asriel's hand and pulled him away from Chara and Sans. "Hey Asriel do you think puzzles, if you do we can do one if like!" you said. He seemed hesitant noticing how his sister looked uncomfortable but you gave him a light tap on his paw to tell him that we needed to go before anything bad actually happened. He nodded and you both walked away.

You made sure that Asriel was far away enough that he couldn't hear but you were still able to.  "If you dare hurt Y/N or Paps you'll have a bad time do I make myself clear. She nodded and Sans smiled and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sixth chapter of the day! Or two days ago. So this is a safe proof plan if I don't have the same amount of writing power as I did today. It honestly depends on how much I've written both today and yesterday. Also if you noticed Chara seemed to know Sans I wonder what's that about? Hahahaha I will try and get some more Red and Black in the next chapter so don't you worry Red and Black fans they be their somewhere. Anyways ill see you later nerds. Bye!


	9. Chapter 7 Dreams and Nightmares

You pulled Asriel along until you guys came to the game room. You walked into room and saw Blueberry and Papyrus doing a crossword puzzle. You smiled at the sight and let go of Asriel's hand to see if he wanted to go join them or do something else. He shyly walked up to the skeletons and asked if he can join. 

The two seemed to have a spark of realization in their eyes but aloud him to join them anyways. You decided to leave the three be and go exploring on you're own once again hopefully not to be interrupted. You walked out of the room and accidentally bumped into Black "WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING HUMAN!" he exclaimed stomping his foot in anger. "I'm sorry Black I didn't mean to bump into you!" you said scratching the back of you're head. A for a moment you thought you saw a glimpse of surprise across his voice before it turned back to his scowl "YOU BETTER BE SORRY FOR BUMPING INTO THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS" he said crossing his arms.

You nodded and sidestepped him hoping not to make him any angrier. "WAIT HUMAN ARE YOU FIXING DINNER TONIGHT?" he asked, you thought about it, yeah you could fix diner tonight. "Yes is there any thing you want in particular" you asked Black. "YES CAN YOU MAKE LASAGNA I HEARD FROM THE ANNOYING ME THAT YOU'RE COOKING RIVALS HIS OWN SPAGHETTI AND I WANTED TO SEE IF YOU CAN MAKE SOMETHING AS PERFECT AS MY LASAGNA!" he said crossing his arms and turned his head upwards in a smirk.

"Yeah sure Ill be happy to make lasagna for you Black!" you said waving to him as you walked away. As you rounded the corner trying to into another room you haven't been before when Red suddenly appeared in front you of. "Hey sweetheart mind if I join you" you blinked tempted to say no but not wanting to make him angry you agreed and you two continued you're walk to the new unexplored room. You opened the door and stood in awe of what was inside.

It was an indoor observatory with a giant telescope smack dab in the middle. There also white couches threw out the room. But you noticed something where are the windows? You turned on the switch next to the door and suddenly the ceiling gave you to a beautiful glass ceiling which made you speechless. Red looked at you in confusion, why where you so different from the other humans that you've have meet? Why haven't you tired to kill them yet?

You noticed him staring at you and tilted you're head. "Is there something on my face?" you asked trying to rub it off if there was. "Why haven't you tired killing us yet?" he asked making you freeze. "What are you talking about Red" you said lowering you're arms and looking at him straight in the eyes. 

"Every human I've met has tired to kill me and my brother, why haven't you?" he asked. You searched his eyes hoping no praying that it was joke. But Red wasn't laughing and neither where you. You let out a slow sigh and replied "Treat others the way you want to be treated" He looked confused at you're answer and you continued "that's my life motto treat others the way you want to be treated, if you want to treated nicely than act nice." Red snort and said "Yeah right kid that's the lamest excuse if I ever heard one. But I'll be waiting to stop you whenever you do try something no magic or not I will end you" He then promptly leaved the room.

You sighed knowing what Red was saying was true. That saying was complete and utter bullshit but it made you want to believe even more that it was real. You snorted a laugh and turned around to walk out of the beautiful room but heard a loud two loud bangs right beside each other. 

That was new.

You turned around sighing ready to greet the two new arrivals. You saw to skeletons on the floor on laying on top of the other. The one on top wore black and gold clothes with a purplish blue cape. His shoes a mixture between blue, black, and gold. He also had a crown on his head will a crescent moon on the top. The skeleton the was beneath the other skeleton wore a light blue shirt with beings of what you could tell a white line in the middle of it. He also seemed to wear a belt which was golden. His pants were a dark blue. You couldn't really see his shoes. He also wore a cape but this one was golden and had a pink and white star pendant holding it together. To top it all off he also wore a crown that circled around his head.

The two skeletons groaned in unison which made you have a small smile on you're face. The darker one seemed to wake up first looking around. When he spotted you he immediately jumped up and did the same summoning thing that Black was doing. Shit he was trying to kill you. You sighed and said "Magic doesn't work here" 

 

He glared at you, but that's when he decided to notice his clothes. "What the fuck why am I back to normal" he said patting his body down in confusion. The other one ground groaned again opening his eyes which where white stars. He looked at you and scrambled up then he ran towards you and shook you're hand. "Hello human I'm Dream it's nice to meet you!" he said while you just let it happen. Oh well at least he wasn't trying to kill you that's a plus. 

"It's nice to meet you to Dream, I'm Y/N" he smile grew wider after you introduced yourself. You looked behind him seeing if the other skeleton would introduce himself too. He was looking at the ground glaring at it like it was going to melt away and give him an escape out of here.

Dream looked confused and turned around seeing the darker skeleton. He gasped in surprise "Nightmare you're back to normal!" he said tears forming in his eyes. He ran over to hug the skeleton but the other skeleton dodged and pointed at him in anger. "So what if I turned back to normal it doesn't change anything between you and I!"

The brighter skeleton looked down a sad expression on his face. The darker one sighed and stormed out the room and into the hallway. "Hey are you okay Dream?" you asked looking at the skeleton with concern in you're eyes. "Yeah I'm fine were are we anyways?" he asked forcing a fake smile onto his face. You sighed and explained to him what was going on and the other skeleton's. His eyes lit up when you mentioned that part. "Hey Y/N are there two skeleton's named Ink and Blueberry by any chance?" Dream asked looking excited. 

You nodded feeling relieved that the happy skeleton was back. He squealed with delight and ran out the door most likely to look for his friends. You sighed as he ran off without a care in the world. You hoped he didn't get lost. Looking at the clock on the wall it was 9:30 at night you should probably start making dinner soon.

You walked to the dining room and saw the skeleton that Dream called Nightmare sitting at his spot at the table which you noticed was a bit far from Dreams. You glared at you from his spot and growled "What do you want? Are you here to lecture me about being nice to Dream too?" You shook you're head "Nah I'm just here to fix some dinner you see the kitchens over that way" you said pointing towards the door and walking past him.

He looked at you in shock as you continued on pass him without a care in the world. "To be honest I really don't care about how you treat others as long as you don't do anything to me, and as for Dream I already know that karma is going to bite you hard in the ass if it hasn't already" you said disappearing into the kitchen.

Nightmare stuttered a dark blue blush that looked like the night sky cover his cheeks. He yelled profanities as you prepared the ingredient's for the lasagna. During the time you where making diner the skeleton's (also the human and goat) started to poor in and sit in there assigned seats. The reason why you knew this was because of Dream's, Inks, and Blueberries excited chatter. And the yelling of Error when he spotted Nightmare.

You smirked as you finished dishing up the plates and took them out to the others. You noticed that Chara sat next to you which made you happy. Yes you finally had someone (who was a girl mind you) to talk about human things with. You sat down at you're own spot and started eating you're diner and tried made small talk with Chara.

What you didn't realize was that skeleton's had stopped chatting and stared at you and Chara as you where talking. After a few minutes you noticed the others staring at you and Chara. You looked towards them and folded you're arms. "What's wrong is there something on my face?" you asked clearly irritated.

They all looked away and focused on eating their food a light blush dusting their cheeks. Dust noticed that once again you put a second plate in front of him. He smiled and continued to eat his share. Horror and Blood also noticed that you put more food on their plate from the others. You kept sneaking quick peaks to Black trying to see if he liked the dish.

He seemed to notice that you were staring at him and said "IT'S NOT BAD HUMAN BUT IT'S NOT AS GREAT AS MY MAGNIFICENT LASAGNA!" Holy shit did you just get a complement from Black. Was the world ending? No everyone seemed to be alive. There where shocked faces across the room aswell.

Black glared at who ever stared at him making them go back to their food. After you where done you took you're plate into the kitchen and put it in the sink. When you turned around Sans was standing right in front of you making you almost jump on the counter. "Cheese and crackers Sans you scared me!" you said holding you're chest to hopefully to calm you're racing heart back to normal.

"Sorry kiddo I didn't mean to for you jump out you're skin" he said chuckling at his own pun. You chuckled to as you're heart rate returned to normal "Anyways kiddo I wanted to tell you that if anything happens call me and I'll be their" he said in a serious voice. You nodded grateful to have someone to protect you. "Thanks Sans i'll relie on you from now on" you said making him chuckle a dust of blue across his cheekbones.

You waved at him goodnight and went upstairs and got ready for bed. You took in the day's events as you slowly drifted off to a dreamless sleep. That was until you heard a two loud bangs in you're bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to but know for my cliffhangers huh? This is my 8th chapter I've written today (or yesterday if you are reading this tomorrow) so I pretty proud of myself I might even start the ninth chapter today but I don't know. Also sorry for the dip in quality towards the middle of the story I took a 2 hour break and kinda lost my DETERMINATION. Oh well. Another sorry if Sans is a little OOC at the end there I just think with how many times he's spent with both Chara and Frisk I think he know's wither a person's good or bad. But anyways Ill see you later nerds. Bye!


	10. Chapter 8 Death

LAST TIME ON BOY MEETS -COUGH- I MEAN LAST TIME ON HOUSE OF SKELEBRO'S

"Sorry kiddo I didn't mean to for you jump out you're skin" he said chuckling at his own pun. You chuckled to as you're heart rate returned to normal "Anyways kiddo I wanted to tell you that if anything happens call me and I'll be their" he said in a serious voice. You nodded grateful to have someone to protect you. "Thanks Sans i'll relie on you from now on" you said making him chuckle a dust of blue across his cheekbones.

You waved at him goodnight and went upstairs and got ready for bed. You took in the day's events as you slowly drifted off to a dreamless sleep. That was until you heard a two loud bangs in you're bedroom.

THIS TIME ON HOUSE OF SKELEBRO'S 

 

Who ever decided that waking you up at 1:00 had a death wish. You sat up in your bed and clapped your hands together to turn on the lights. You looked at the three skeleton's on the floor and glared. Great three more skeletons to deal with. It looked like two Sans and one Papyrus this time. Two of the skeleton's looked like grim reapers and the other skeleton wore all white except for the bright red scarf on his neck and his black shorts.

The three skeleton's groaned and woke up see you above them with your hands on you're hips. "SANS LOOK A HUMAN!" the Papyrus grim reaper said. "I see that bro." the Sans grim reaper said standing up and put his hands in his cloak pockets. The other one stayed on the floor glaring at you, great some one once again wants to kill you!

You sighed and smiled the best smile that you can do at 1:00 am "Hello, my name is Y/N L/N but just call me Y/N, the number one thing you should know is that magic doesn't work here. The second thing you need to know if that there are other skeleton's like yourself here and maybe currently sleeping so please try to keep quiet." you said struggling not to turn around and fall back asleep.

You could tell that Grim Reaper Sans was assessing you trying to figure out what judge of character you are. "I'm Death, this is my brother Grim, and the person who's laying on the floor over their is Geno." Death said pointing to the skeletons who he was talking about as he talked. "Hey don't say my name I don't want a dirty killer knowing my name." Geno said getting up and continued to glare at you.

You sighed and rubbed your temples you really didn't want to deal with this mess this early in the morning. Grim seemed to notice your discomfort and hugged you before his brother could stop him. You hugged Grim back making him surprised that you could still move. The others also looked confused.

"Is there something wrong?" you asked still hugging Grim (but that was only because he won't let go of you). "How are you still alive?" Geno asked shocked that a human could survive Grim's touch. "SANS LOOK I CAN TOUCH THE HUMAN WITHOUT THEM DYING!" he said letting go of you and bounding over to brother. Death (who clearly still looked shaken up) nodded at his brother who was jumping up and down his cloak swishing behind him.

Geno looked around your room taking in everything. "Where are we?" he asked continuing to look around the room, Death and Grim also seemed to notice they were in a different place than before. "IF WE AREN'T HERE TO KILL THE HUMAN, WHY ARE WE HERE!" Grim said putting his hand to his chin.

"From what I could get from the letter you're here because something is wrong with you're universe and this is kinda a waiting area while it gets fixed." you said explaining. The three looked surprised again Death spoke "Do you have the letter on you?" You shook your head and said "You can ask Error or Ink for it though."

For a second you could see Death's eyes flash blue and Geno stiffen. "Error's here?" Geno asked his voice laced with anger. "Like I said before no one here can use magic, so Error won't try to harm you...probably." you said rubbing your eyes. Death seemed to notice how tried you were and said "Is their any place where we can sleep?" You pointed to the door that lead out of your room and said "Go thru that door and find a room with your name tag on it." Death and Grim nodded but Geno stayed but still looking at you. His gaze seemed more curious than hateful now.

Which you guess that was good.

Death grabbed Geno's arm and dragged him out of the room with his brother in tow. Once Geno realized what was happening he started to scream profanities which hoped the doors where sound proof otherwise they might die. After hearing the screams die down you headed back to your bed looking at your phones clock again.

2:20 am

Fuck

Yeah there was no way in hell that you were going to get up early tomorrow so you decided to turn off your alarm and fell back to sleep. Someone was shaking you awake you grumbled a leave me alone. "Sorry kiddo no can do, its almost noon and my brother wants to put together another puzzle with you." the voice said you grumbled and opened your eyes to see...

.

.

.

.

.

Orange

Yup Orange was standing above you his hands on your shoulders shaking them to wake you up, he also had a smoke in mouth. "You know smoking is bad for you right?" you said glaring at the tall skeleton. He chuckled and pointed to his chest and said "Sorry kiddo I don't have any lungs."

You shook your head and got up and rubbed your eyes. He seemed to noticed that you were still tired and looked kinda worried. "Did you not get enough sleep last night kiddo?" he asked taking another drawl of his cigarette. You nodded in a reply and answered "Three new residence decided to show up in my room at 1:00 am."

Stretch chuckled at the look of your pouting face and ruffled your hair, "Sorry to hear that kiddo I bet they didn't mean to make you both tired." he said smiling when he heard a chuckle slip out of your mouth. "Nah it wasn't to bad at least it wasn't the death of me." you said getting up and heading over to your closet.

Stretch looked confused as he watched you're retreating from go into the closet. What did you mean the death of you? Did someone tried to kill you last night? You came out of the closet holding a bunch of clothes and shoes in you're arms. Stretch noticed that you were going to get changed and headed towards the door.

"Wait." you said he stopped in his tracks and turned around "can you ask the others what they want for lunch?" His smile stretched wider and nodded leaving the room for you to get changed.

After Orange left the room you got changed into a white t shirt, a grey sweater, a red shirt, black leggings, black and white socks, and some gray shoes with red shoelaces. After you got done you continued your morning retinue. Afterwards you walked out of your room and bumped into Error who was standing at your door.

Before you could say anything Error disappeared, blinked skeletons can teleport? Who knew? You sighed and walked downstairs to the dining room where you could see Blueberry sitting at his spot. He seemed to be waiting for something. He perked up when he saw you and ran across the room. Once he got there he gave you a big hug, which made you smile.

You hugged back to small skeleton and his smile grew even wider. "Y/N CAN I HELP MAKE LUNCH WITH YOU?" he asked tilting his head in a cute manor. You automatically knew what he was doing but agreed anyways so he didn't become sad. "YAY, CAN WE MAKE TACO'S?"  he asked starts in his eyes.

You once again agreed, you grabbed his hand and walked to the kitchen. You made some taco's and sometimes Blueberry made an offhanded remark about doing it wrong. But you explained to him that was what the direction the cookbook says. He pouted after you said that and didn't make any remarks during the duration of the cooking.

You felt bad for dissing the little guy and was about to apologize when he left the room with his plate and sat at his seat. Ouch. You continued to dish everyones plates up and put them in their proper places. While you were doing so, the others piled in one after another noticing how Blueberry was unusually quiet and also three new place markers on the table.

After everyone piled in you all started eating but you noticed Stretch kept looking at you to see if you did something to Blueberry. You quickly finished your meal and ran out of the room before Orange could get to you. You ran to another room that you've never before entered and saw....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You probably wasn't going to be a cliffhanger this chapter but you thought wrong! Ha! Anyways the reason why I continued after Orange was because I thought the chapter was to short, so I hope you don't mind. Also I was wondering how you like the characters personalities so far if you have any tips on how to better a character please tell me in the comments I would love to have a discussion with you! Anyways Ill see you nerds later. Bye!


	11. Chapter 9 Another Human?

YOU SHOULD GET THE DRILL BY NOW SO I WON'T ON THE LAST TIME THING. 

You walked into the room and saw.... the biggest library you'd have ever seen. Like the DVD collection if someone told you every book was in that library you would believe them. You walked threw the shelves and spotted (F/B) among the other books, welp might as well get comfortable, you grabbed the book and sat down at one of the chairs sinking into it and curling up.

You turned the pages of the book getting lost in it. You were so lost in the book that you didn't hear the loud bang of another arrival. After four hours of reading the book you closed it finally finished, you stretched and looked around to see if there was anything different.

There was.

Right on top of you was a small grey child who decided to take a nap on you. You froze. Why in the world was this child grey? You put the book down on the table and gently (so you didn't wake up the child) stood up with her in you're arms. You cautiously walked out of the room wondering if you should put them in their room.

While walking into to the staircase Geno spotted you holding Core and came up to you. "What are you doing with her?" he asked crossing his arms standing in front of as to block his path. "I'm going to bring them up to their room so that they can get some sleep." you said shifting her around so that she would be more comfortable.

He looked up at you looking skeptical, which you kinda understood. You (a complete stranger) was holding (what you presumed to be) his friend and he didn't trust you yet. You suddenly got an idea and handed her over to him and said "I just remembered I have to do something so can you put her in her room?"

Before Geno could say anything you then walked off to go exploring again. Geno sighed and shifted Core around in his arms. He honestly couldn't get you. He didn't know why you hadn't tried to kill them yet. He sighed and went upstairs to put Core to bed. You were currently walking the halls looking for another room that you haven't been into. When you spotted Blueberry you quickly turned around and walked away.

But he also spotted you and ran after you. "WAIT Y/N I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" he said making you halt in your tracks and turn around. Blueberry panted as he came up to you, he then grabbed your hand and lead you away to a room that had a plaque on it.

The plaque read: THE STAR SANS

Who where the star sans? Blueberry turned the knob and enter the room. You walked in aswell and took in appearance of it. There was a big book case that seemed like it was filled to the brim with puzzle books. There was some art pads and colored pencils strewn about the room, there was also a bed in the corner of the room. The room seemed to be spited off into different sections one was light blue, the other was rainbow, and the other was yellow.

Those three colors reminded you of Blueberry, Ink, and Dream. Where they The Star Sans? Blues sat down at the table and you sat next to him. He was still holding your hand and you could tell he probably wouldn't let go of it anytime soon. "Y/N" he said unusually quiet and continued "did you know that I'm older than Papyrus?"

You shook your head and he nodded "Yup I'm older than him" he said looking down fingering his scarf. "when we were young I knitted this scarf to keep him warm after our dad disappeared and left us with nothing." You looked shocked and he gave you a sad smile. "Thank you" he said looking straight into your eyes. "For what?" you asked not remembering if you did anything worth him thanking you for.

"For you treating me the same way you'd treat anybody else." he said looking away from you "when I was younger I gained this personality so I could get food for me and Papyrus." You were shocked you had no idea. "If something happened to him... or to you for that matter.. I'd... I'd" you said grabbing your hand tighter.

Seeing that he was close to crying he let go of his hand and hugged him rubbing his skull in order for from to call down. He clenched to you tightly and cried. You pulled him onto your lap and started rocking him humming a song. After awhile his sobs quieted down to soft intakes of breath.

"Are you okay now Sans?" you asked him you felt him tighten his hold on you even more after you said that and nodded. You looked up at you his blue eyes red with tears, you had to fight the urge to hug him again. He got off your lap and said "DON'T TELL PAPY ALRIGHT" and left the room. After a few minutes the door opened to reveal Ink and Dream. "Hey Y/N do you know where Blueberry is?" Dream asked you wondering why you were in their secret headquarters.

Ink seemed to notice that something was the matter but before he could say anything, you stood up and said "No but I can look for him if you want!" you said a smile on you're face. "That be great, tell him that we want to meet him in our secret meeting place!" he said, you nodded and left the room.

"Wasn't there something wrong with Y/N?" asked Ink. Dream looked confused and shook his head saying "I didn't notice anything wrong!" he said looking at the closed door. Ink also looked at the closed door worried. He'll have to ask later. You had decided to leave Blueberry alone for a bit thinking he needed some time alone.

You looked at the clock on your phone, the clock read 8:00 it seemed like as good as time as any to start making dinner. You went into the kitchen and decided to make some pasta. As you were stirring the noodles, you heard someone opening the door which made you turn around. There stood the grey child. She spotted you and ran over and hugged your legs.

You put down the spoon and picked her up and hugged her. "Are you ok?" you asked looking at the place where her eyes would be. She rubbed her eyes and nodded. "Do you mind telling me your name?" you asked still looking at her. "My name's Cross Frisk." she mumbled and put her face into your shoulder.

You chuckled at the cute action and said "Well Frisk would you like to help me make dinner?" you asked she nodded from your shoulder so you put her down on the island so she could see what you're doing. She helped you by handing you the ingredients you needed after you guys were done, you asked her if she could go get the others. She nodded and hopped off the counter and ran to get the others. 'So cute' you thought and dished everyone's plates up.

After you dished everyone's plates up the others started piling in. While waiting for everyone to arrive you noticed that Frisk sat next to you which made you smile. Dinner went off without a hitch you small talked with Chara sometimes Asriel or Frisk chimed in to say something. You constantly sneaked peeks at Blueberry threw out the dinner. Seeing that he was at least doing better now, you relaxed.

Chara noticed this but decided not to say anything, she also noticed Core Frisk was hanging onto your selve of your sweater. After you were done with dinner Frisk made a motion to be picked up. You chuckled and picked her up which surprised everyone. Core never trusted someone that much.

You walked upstairs and she yawned singling she was tired and snuggled deeper into your body. You helped her get ready for bed and left to get ready for bed yourself. While walking to your room you noticed a door that you'd have never seen before. You shrugged and decided to investigate it. You walked over to the door and turned the knob and...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -wipes sweat off of forehead- Whoo that was a long chapter. Also sorry to anyone who didn't like Blueberries personality in this chapter. This is my own personal headcanon for the character so I know someone's going to disagree with it. Also in this universe the Disbelief AU is canon. The reason why Sans (or who ever is the other partner) doesn't remember is because my theory is every time a character dies and a reset happens they forget everything that happens. Also I wonder why Core trust you so much? Maybe it has something to do with her knowing everying? Hmmm who knows? Anyways Ill see you nerds later. Bye!


	12. Chapter 10 Skeletons In Space

A beautiful patio with a gorgeous view of the backyard. Sofas (that were covered with washable couch cover) sat all over the place with fairy lights strung along the railing. You looked up and gasped at the beautiful night sky not noticing Chara who was watching you. After awhile you noticed someone was watching you, you tilted your head so you could see who it was.

Noticing that it was Chara you smiled and gave a smile wave, she nodded to you and looked back up at the sky. You decided that you would go over and sit down next to her. After a few moments of silence you decided to break the silence "Uh? Do you like it here?" you asked, she nodded.

'Well this is awkward..." you thought scratching your arm. "Hey Y/N do you think that even the worst people can change?" she said stilling staring up at the sky. You looked at her and thought about what Sans said to her when you thought that you and Asriel had left. You looked back up at the sky.

"I think it depends on the situation they had to go through to become a bad person to begin with." you said looking at her. She looked back at you shocked and then her expression changed into a smile. "I knew their was a reason why I liked you pretty Y/N." she said putting her hand on your shoulder.

You smiled back and her bout to thank her before suddenly a large bang noise was heard. Great more new arrivals. At least they only seemed to be one group this time.  You sighed and looked away from Chara and saw two skeletons on the floor. One blue, yellow, and white jacket on, he also had blue and yellow shorts, and to top it all off he had fluffy light purple slippers with little darker purple and yellow stars on them. The other one look exactly like Papyrus and Black but his color scheme was blue and yellow. Another difference that you found between his and the other two, was his scarf wasn't bright red, but it was dark blue with yellow on the trims. It also had a constellation design throughout the scarf which made you curious.

The two skeleton's groaned and the Sans looking one sat up. He looked around confused, until he noticed you and Chara. You gave a small wave and Chara sat their uncomfortably. The dark blue Sans raised a bone brow (which you still didn't know how it worked) and said "Looks like we're not in space anymore."

His brother groaned and sat up looking around just as confused as his brother did. Before he spotted you to and lit up. "LOOK SANS, HUMANS! DOES THAT MEAN WE'RE ON EARTH?" the dark blue scarfed Papyrus asked jumping up and pointing to you two. The other Sans slowly got up and put his hands in his pocket and says "I guess it does bro."

You tilted your head in confusion. Where they not from this world, that was new. The dark blue Sans seemed to notice your confusion "You could say kid that we're out of this world." This made you and Chara snort and dark blue Papyrus groan. The doors to the patio opened and Ink, Dream, and Blueberry came tumbling out and onto the floor.

You five looked at the skeleton's on the floor with shock. Dark blue Sans seemed to relax a bit more after seeing the three and dark blue Papyrus seemed to be confused on why there are three versions of his brother on the floor. The three got up rubbing the back of their skulls sheepishly.

"Hey Galaxy and Planet how are you guys doing?" Ink asked seeming to know the other skeleton's. Planet (who you assumed was the Papyrus look alike) looked confused but Galaxy (who you assumed was the Sans look alike) seemed to at least know what was going on. "We've been good the kids being doing a lot of pacifist routes lately, so everything's fine." Galaxy said, Ink perked up at that and grinned and said "That's good to hear!"

While the two continued to talk Chara got up and stretched. "Welp I'm going to bed, goodnight pretty Y/N" she said waving and walking out of the room. You waved back and watched her leave and continued to look at the stars while the others were talking. Papyrus marched towards you and grabbed your hand shaking it.

"HELLO HUMAN MY NAME IS THE SPECTACULAR PLANET IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU!" Planet said, you smiled and said "It's a pleasure meeting you too Planet!" This made Planet's grin widen and he hugged you full force making you laugh. Behind you Ink, Dream, and Blueberry felt a chill of jealousy down your spine and pouted.

After a few more minutes of Planet hugging you, you yawned and rubbed your eyes cutely making the skeleton's awe at your adorableness. You got out of the hug and stood up bones cracking in the process making the skeleton's blush. You then proceeded to walk to the door waving in the process. "Goodnight guys I'm going to sleep, i'll see you guys in the morning." you then headed downstairs and to you're room.

As you changed into your PJ's you thought of the day you had. You meet two skeleton's that looked like Reapers, one skeleton who obviously didn't like you, one human grey child, and two skeletons who you were pretty sure came from outer space. The last one excited you a bit, when you where younger people asked what you wanted to be when you grew up you either said astronaut or a scientist. Then they would laugh in your face and said no one cared.

You frowned a bit at that but perked up again thinking that maybe you could ask Galaxy about space tomorrow. You climbed into your bed and thought about what you were going to ask Galaxy tomorrow before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I'm done with another chapter! Whoop whoop! I was thinking of making you and Chara just friends but if you want you and Chara to be something more tell me in the comments. Also I'm pretty proud of myself for writing for three days in a row! So that's amazing. I also had to write a little extra at the end because my goal for every chapter is to at least write 1,000 words and it was just short that. Anyways I see you nerds later. Bye!
> 
> THIS IS A TEST TO SEE IF ACTUALLY READ THIS STUFF AT THE BUTTOM. IF YOU DID WRITE WIGGLY WOBBLY TIMEY WIMEY!


	13. Chapter 11 The Difference Between The Mafia and The Mob

The next morning when you're alarm went off, you jumped out of your bed and ran into your closet because of how scared you where. Realizing that it was your alarm you hit your head against the door feeling stupid. You then decided to just let your alarm ring and get dressed. You picked out a (F/C) sweater with a pokeball on it, black skinny jeans, white sneakers with flowers printed on them, and to top it all of a fedora.

While getting dressed you heard the door open, did I mention you were only in your underwear? Nope? Did I also mention that you were in your bedroom getting dressed not in your closet. You turned around slowly and saw Nightmare his cheeks dark purple. You screamed and threw your shoe at him.

Which he quickly dodged and closed the door. You panted and hurriedly put on your clothes before anymore skeleton's showed up. You opened the door seeing Nightmare curled into the fetal position blush still in full force on his cheeks, and Ink and Sans standing there asking why were you screaming.

You coughed and picked up your shoe and put it on. Blueberry came up and hugged you "Are you okay Y/N? Did Nightmare do something bad?" he asked glaring at the skeleton who was still on the floor. You shook your head and said "Everything is fine, Nightmare just learned to knock."

Nightmare quickly shot up blush deepening and pointed at you yelling "IT'S YOU'RE FAULT FOR NOT LOCKING THE DOOR!" He then proceeded to run away and to (what you presumed) his room. The three skeletons looked confused you chuckled sheepishly and got Blueberry off of you. "Well I'm going to go fix some pancakes. Can you guys go get the others and tell them breakfast will be ready in a few minutes." you said walking away and going downstairs to the kitchen.

"Hey Y/N!" you heard you turned around and saw Dream walking towards you. "Hey Dream do you need something?" you asked tilting your head, he smiled at the cute reaction and asked "have you seen Nightmare anywhere?" You blushed at the mention of the skeleton and replied back "I think he went to his room." He nodded and left you turned around and continued your journey towards the kitchen. Once you got their you saw Dust sitting on the counter.

Nope

Fuck that shit

You turned around and started to head out of the room but Dust spotted you and teleported in front of you.

Fuck your life.

"Hey cutie where are you going?" he asked smirking and tilting his head to the side. "Uh nothing I was just going to fix some pancakes" you said walking to pantry to get some pancake mix. He followed you, you got the rest of the ingredients out trying not to look back at the skeleton who was staring at you with a curious expression on his face.

"Cutie where you lying about seeing my bro?" he asked watching as you flipped the pancake you turned you're head towards him giving him a confused look. "No why would I lie about something like that?" you asked plating the pancakes. "Because a lot of people aren't able to see him." he said as you walked into the dining room and placed the dishes on the table.

No one was there yet, you sighed and handed two plates to Dust and sat down at your spot. You and Dust sat there in silence, you prayed that one of the other skeletons walked in and broke the awkward silence. You're prayers where answered when two loud bangs echoed throughout the room.  What you didn't expect to hear a gun click. You slowly raised your hands above your head and Dust chuckled.

"I don't think that's for you sweetie." he said and he was right. "What are you doing here Dust" asked a deep gruff voice with a hint of a accent. laced within his voice while aiming his gun at the skeleton. You slowly turned your head and saw four skeletons two that looked like Sans and another two that looked like Papyrus.

They were all carrying firearms and looked like they the mafia from the late 19th century. "Nothing I'm just here chatting to sweetie" he said pointing at you and smirking. The four looked confused and turned their heads towards you, you shyly waved at them not wanting to get shot. The two Sans stiffened but the two Papyrus seemed excited. Dust seemed to notice that you were uncomfortable and frowned.

 

"Hey guys you might want to put the guns away before someone has a bad time." he said making the two Sans flinch. "RIGHT HOW RUDE OF US." said the Papyrus who looked like he was from the italian mafia and put his gun away into his coat pocket he then walked up to you and shook your hand and asked "MY NAME IS PAPYRUS WHAT'S YOURS HUMAN?"

The other Papyrus (who looked like he came from the American Mafia) put his rifle down and looked confused. "BUT MY NAME IS PAPYRUS!" he said making the other Papyrus looking confused as well. The Sans who looked like he came from the italian mafia sighed and said "Call me Mafia, my brother Guns."  The other sans nodded and said "Call me Mob and my brother Rifle, so what's you're name kid?"

"I'm Y/N" you said stilling eyeing the guns that Mafia and Mob where holding. At this time the others decided it was a perfect idea to come in and eat breakfast. Dream took one look between you and the other Sans and Papyrus and rushed over to you and pulled on your arm to get out of the chair. You stood up and he dragged you out of the room and upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me a long time to write, not to mention I lost my glasses halfway threw. Author-chan sighs and shakes her head at least its done now so I don't have to worry about it anymore. Also I'm sorry for any grammatical error here like I said either I lost my glasses and I cant see the scene very well. I'm sorry/ Anyways Ill see you nerds later. Bye!
> 
> I'm not going to capitalize this so you're eyes don't automatically go to it and see that something there. Anyways if you read this end bit then please tell me how you like the story so far and what's you're favorite chapter. And yes you can only pick one and don't say all of them are my favorite please.


	14. Chapter 12 A Fresh Time

Dream dragged you upstairs to his room and closed the door. You took a look around the room as he closed the door. One side of the room was gold and light blue with what looked like glow in the dark stars. You guessed that was Dreams side of the room. The other side of the room was purple and black and another set of glow in the dark stars, but this time accompanied by some moons. You guessed that was Nightmares side of the room. There also seemed to be a painted tree painted on the wall separating the two sides.

"Are you ok Y/N?" Dream asked snapping you out of your trance. You turned around and smiled nodding. Dream blushed a light shade of yellow on his cheeks from the cute action. "So this is yours and Nightmares room?" you asked glancing over the room once again. "Yeah Nightmare was pretty pissed when he found out we were sharing a room." Dream said scratching the back of his skull.  
You weren't surprised when you heard that if anything that first time you meet them indicated anything Nightmare must really hate Dream. You were about to say something when a loud glitchy scream rang through the house. You and Dream looked at each other and opened the door. You both ran down the hall towards the noise and you suddenly swept off your feet and teleported somewhere. What the fuck just happened? You looked out that it was Error who had a frightened look on his face. You also noticed that you were on the roof.

NOPE

NANA

FUCK THAT SHIT 

You see dear readers you are scared of heights and looking over Error's shoulder and down into the backyard made you grip onto Error tightened even more. Error sensed that you were scared and slowly put you down. "yOU OKAy KId?" he asked as you started to hyperventilate.

He followed your gaze and saw that you were looking at the ground and put two and two together. He then teleported you back inside the house. You were officially crying now, god damn it this was embarrassing! Error didn't seem to know what to do and Ink happened to come into the room at that time and saw you crying. 

He automatically marched over to you to and grabbed you out of Errors grasp. "What did you do to hear Error?" he asked the tone of his voice clearly pissed off. "I dIdn'T do NOThing! ShE just stARted cryING On HeR OWn!" Error said obliviously pissed off. Ink made a grunt that sounded like he didn't believe that but he tilted your head up looking into your swollen eyes.

"Are you okay Rainbow?" he asked making you stutter and blush bright red. Did Ink just come up with a nickname for you? Ink also seemed surprised by this and his whole face turned bright rainbow. Error laughed his ass off in the background trying not to give away his jealously. Ink blushed even more at this and gently put you down looking like he wanted to run away.

You looked around and saw that you were in the living room. "What up radical dudebro's?" said a voice you didn't recognize you saw Ink and Error tense up at the voice. Oh no was it going to be another killer? You slowly turned around and saw a guy that looked like he came straight from the 90's with YOLO glasses.

Okay

Error was looking at your hand again but the other unknown skeleton took your hand first "Ah girl how are you doing" he said shaking your hand. His glasses changed to HEHE which shocked you. "Holly sheat that's so cool!" you said cut off guard, he grimaced at the choice of your words but his grinned widen from the complement. You noticed that he didn't like swear words so you decided to cut them down for when he was around. 

Then he noticed you're red eyes and his glasses turned into WHAT "Are you okay dudebra?" he asked which surprised him and the other two skeletons in the room. Fresh caring about someone? That was possible? He quickly turned back into his normal persona as long as his glasses which changed back to YOLO "My radical name is Fresh San but you can call me Fresh, what's you're radical name brah?" he asked pushing his glasses up. You tensed at the sudden chilly air in the room but said your name anyways and said "I-I'm Y/N, its nice to meet you Fresh." 

His glasses changed to AWWW which made you blush "That's a radical name for a radical girl!" he said tilting his glasses down and winking. This action made Ink grab your hand and pull you towards him which he chuckled out. "Wow no need to be so hostile dawg I'm just winking at the girl." he said pushing up his glasses covering his eyes again. Ink didn't seem impressed and Error looked like he wanted to strangle him with his strings.

"Well I'm going to bounce, I hope we can talk later chica." he said walking out of the room. "DOn't gO anyWHERE neAR hIm wiTHoUT mE OR Ink aROUNd do you understand?" Error said looking straight into your eyes. You nodded not knowing why Error and Ink were trying to protect you. He seemed like a good guy. A good guy who maybe watched to many 90's sitcoms. But a good guy nonetheless. Error seemed satisfied with your answer but quickly gave Ink a look telling him to keep an eye on you.  
Ink let go of your hand and walked with Error out of the room. You made your way over to the couch and sat looking at the blank screen. Why did Error cover your back when Ink had asked him what he did? Maybe he didn't want to get into anymore trouble than he already knew he was going to be in? Yeah that was mostly likely the reason.

You grabbed the remote and turned on the TV and started flipping the channels. "THERE YOU ARE HUMAN!" you heard Black's voice over the TV. You looked up at the tall skeleton who was standing over you his arms crossed and tapping his foot impatiently Blueberry and Papyrus were also behind them. "HUMAN YOU MUST ANSWER A QUESTION FOR ME!" he said making you sweat dropped. Shit this wasn't going to be good was it.  
"WHICH DO YOU THINK IS BETTER TACO'S PASTA OR LASAGNA?" he said nope this wasn't going to end well. As you were about to open your mouth you heard a loud bang singling two new arrivals. Thank god for that. You looked past the three skeletons and saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD THIS CHAPTER IS FINALLY DONE! The reason why I didn't post this yesterday was because I had no motivation. Also here for the person who wanted Fresh this is you're chapter. I really hope I didn't butcher him. I was going to post Trainertale Sans and Papyrus but had no motivation for that chapter. At least I had a basic idea for this chapter from beginning to end. Also I added 35 more characters yesterday so you should look at the bottom of the list for them. So I'll see you nerds later. Bye!
> 
> Its time for the end card! I basically have an idea of how I'm writing next but is there anyone who you guys want to see me write? Tell me in the comments. Also if you have any nicknames for skeletons please tell me in the comments so I don't choose some shitty ones like Outertale Papyrus.


	15. Chapter 13 Metal and Screamo

Two skeletons who looked like Blueberry and Orange laid on the floor. Their colors reminded you a lot of Red and Black, which ironically was their color scheme. Blueberry pushed your head down so you were hidden in the couch and couldn't be seen by the two skeletons. Black snorted unamused by the newcomers. You heard the new skeletons groan and shuffling meaning that they were getting up. "Are you alright M'lord?" an Stretch like voice said "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" a Blueberry like voice completely ignoring his brother.

"HELLO BLACKBERRY IT'S NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Blueberry said lying through his teeth. He then proceeded to try and hug the smaller skeleton which made the other dodge it. "SLAVE MAKE SURE THAT BLUEBERRY DOESN'T GO NEAR ME!" he said probably pointing to Blueberry. You still hid behind the couch cushions because there must be a reason Blueberry pushed you down here. 

"THIS IS WHERE WE ARE STAYING. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE BLACKBERRY AND SYRUP?" Papyrus asked looking confused. "We were suddenly transported here by a portal." the Orange lookalike said stuffing his hands in his pockets. "WE WERE DISCUSSING WHICH WAS BETTER LASAGNA, TACO, OR SPAGHETTI!" Black said obviously annoyed that his ranting was interrupted. "TACOS ARE OBVIOUSLY BETTER!" Blackberry said making the room grow quiet.

He didn't he?

He motherfucking didn't?

Yup he totally did

ABORT MISSION ABORT MISSION!!!

"RIGHT!" Blueberry said his eyes probably turning into stars. "NO LASAGNA IS OBLIVIOUSLY BETTER!" Black said sounding offended that someone had a different opinion than him. "NO PASTA IS BETTER!" Papyrus said trying not to sound rude. Well the four argued you slowly and carefully rolled off the couch and onto the floor. You slowly got up and tried to not make any noise. The Papyrus lookalike raised his brow and was about to say something when you put a finger to your lips in shushing motion. You pointed the door and slowly made your way over to it the Papyrus lookalike slowly following you.

You ran down the hall and stopped at the steps and huffed at how fast you were running. You really needed to excise. The Papyrus lookalike raised his bone brow as he walked towards you. You plopped down on the stairs and glared at him which made him chuckle. He leaned on the railing and took out a pack of smokes.

He lit up one and looked at you expecting some kind of rant of how smoking is bad for him and he needed to stop. "What?" you said looking at the skeleton confused. Was there something on your face? "Aren't you going to go on a rant of how smoking is bad for me?" he asked confused as well.

You snorted and said "Who am I to tell you what you can and can not do, besides you don't have any lungs to ruin anyways." He looked shocked but smirked and continued smoking. After a few moments you sat up and stretched walking away. "My name is Y/N by the way." you said walking out of the room before you could here his name.

You walked into the library and saw Frisk sitting alone reading what looked like a children's book. You turned your head sideways to looked at the title. Peter Rabbit huh? You remember when you're nanny use to read Peter Rabbit for your naps. You winced and you're smile tightened trying not to think about what happened to her when she rebelled against your father. "Hey Frisk that's a nice book you got there mind if I join you?" you asked Frisk looked up to see who it was a happily nodded patting the seat next to her. You giggled and went to pick out your book which was Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone.

You sat next to her and she curled up next to you and continued to read her book. After an hour of reading she put her book down and looked over your shoulder as you continued to read. You smiled and asked "Do you want me to read this to you?" She eagerly nodded and climbed into you're lap. It took another hour for her to fall asleep against you.

You smiled and put the book down picking her up in your arms. While going to her room you wondered if the anyone had eaten yet and who had cleaned up all the food if they didn't. Your stomach growled in response to not eating and made you wince reminding you of times your parents hadn't sent you any money for a month. 

You sighed and put Frisk in her room and made sure the blankets were snugged around her body. You decided to go outside to clear your mind before fixing lunch. You didn't need to have a breakdown in front of everyone. You went downstairs and met Red who was at the bottom of the stairs. 

"Hey sweetheart, where are you going?" Red said wearing a lazy smile. "I'm going outside to clear my head want to come with me?" you asked pointing to the clear slider doors that lead outside. Red had a shocked look on his face but it quickly turned back into his usual lazy grin and said "Sure why not sweetheart." You and Red walked outside and walked in complete silence.

After a while of no talking Red broke the silence asking "What were you trying to clear your head about sweetheart?" You dodge his question and instead pointed to a garden of beautiful flowers "Hey look over their aren't those flowers beautiful?" you asked and ran to them. You took a look around waiting for Red to catch up.

He looked pissed that you dodged his question and was about to say something when a bang rang through the air singling another arrival. You turned around and looked at the skeleton confused. Why was their another Red?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just missed 1,000 word count oh well sorry if I butchered Blackberries and Syrups personality. Also I couldn't find out what Blackberries favorite found was so I put tacos I hope that's okay with everyone. Also can you see that the reader is slowly falling into the pits of depression maw ha ha. Another thing for people who want any of the Lust characters you're going to have to wait a bit. Their kinda going to be important to reader-chan/kun story development. Anyways Ill see you nerds later. Bye!
> 
> End card thingy
> 
> I was thinking of changing the books name to House of Undertale instead of House of Skelebros because there are a lot of skelebros but there also a lot of none skelebros in this story too. Tell me in the comments if you want to change the name or keep it as it is.


	16. Chapter 14 Flower Gleam and Glow

Red (the original in case you were wondering) looked surprised but took in his appearance and scowled. Okay so Red didn't like him, maybe you and he could be friends. He groaned and sat up looking around. He soon spotted you and jumped up in surprise. "Sweetheart is that you?" he asked red tears at the end of his eye sockets. 

He made a move towards you but the original Red grabbed you're arm and shoved you behind him. The other Red looked confused but soon realized that you weren't the one he was looking for. Tears dripped down his face and he sled onto his knees and put his hands over his eyes. You felt bad for the skeleton and moved the original Red out of the way and glomped the sobbing skeleton. He stopped crying out of shock but quickly started up again saying in a angry tone. "Let me fucking go you stupid human!" he fought against you but you didn't let go of him. 

Red looked at you in shock why where you comforting someone you didn't know. Aren't humans supposed to be assholes? He had met a lot of assholes humans since he and Boss moved to the surface. So why weren't you one of them. He growled angrily and left leaving you and crying skeleton alone. The crying skeleton gave up and hugged you towards him gripping onto your sweater.

After a few minutes the crying stopped but you continued to hold him. After another few minutes the skeleton fight against your hold again but this time you let him go and smiled at him saying. "I'm sorry I'm not the person who you are looking for but I'm Y/N whats you're name?" The skeleton looked shocked and his expression changed into a scowl and he mumbled "Cherry." 

You lightened up and stood up "It's nice to meet you Cherry I was just about to go make lunch do you want anything?" you asked pointing to the end of the garden. He shook his head no so you waved goodbye to him and started to leave. "Why did you help me?" he said quietly making you almost not hear him.

"Because I know what it's like not to have a shoulder to cry on." you said walking away like a boss. While walking to the kitchen you thought about what you should make for lunch. Maybe tacos since Blackberry said he liked them. You wanted to make a good first impression so he didn't kill you. Like Black did the first time he saw you.

You entered the dinning room and saw breakfast all cleaned up which made you sigh in relief. You were going to have to go around and ask for whoever cleaned it up and hug them. You headed towards the kitchen and saw Horror their.

Nope

That was a nope

That was a bigger nope than Dust

You turned around but he saw you and called your name. You sighed and slowly turned around and looked at Horror and smiled. "Hello Horror what can I do for you today." you said heading back into the kitchen. "There's no need for sarcasm human." he said leaning against the door frame. 

You chuckled and continued making the tacos, there was no conversation between you two until you started plating. "Why do you give me and my brother extra?" he asked as you put the plates on the tables. "You guys seemed hungrier than the rest so I decided to put more on their." you responded blandly. 

"Aren't you worried resources will run out." he said following you as you put the rest of the meal on the table. "I don't think the person who put us here will let us starve." you said putting the last plate on the table and turned towards him putting on your best pouty face and cutest voice "now can you please go tell the others lunch is ready." 

He blinked a few seconds before a light blue blush dusted his cheeks. "Fine but not because you told me too." he said leaving the room to get the others. You sat down at your chair slouching and took off you're beanie. Soon everyone started piling in and you began to eat. "SO THIS IS Y/N THAT YOU TOLD ME ABOUT BLACK!" a familiar voice said. 

You looked up and saw Blackberry, Syrup, Blueberry. Stretch, Black, Red, Papyrus, and Sans entered the room. Did Blackberry say Black told him about you? Fuck first impersonations you were already screwed. You put down you're taco and nodded, Blueberry noticed that you had made tacos and his eyes turned into stars.

"Y/N YOU MADE TACOS!" he said and ran to hug you. You hugged the small skeleton back and said "Yeah I know that it's yours and Blackberries favorite food so I decided to make some, also don't worry Black I'm still making lasagna for tonight." Blackberry smirked and said "ALREADY SUCKING UP TO THE TERRIBLE ME YOU LEARN FAST PEASANT!" Sans flinched at his remark and gave you a look of pity. You smiled back at him sadly as the four skeletons sat down. After a few minutes everyone had come in expect   
Frisk who presumed was still sleeping. 

You sighed and stood up walking towards the door. "Where are you going Y/N?" asked Stretch looking confused at why you haven't finished eating. "I'm going to get Frisk I don't want her sleeping all day and get hungry later." you said leaving the room not noticing the winces of some skeletons in the room.

You walked up to her room and knocked lightly on her door after a few minutes the door opened and out came the grey child rubbing her eyes. 

Awwww

You smiled at her and she made motions to pick her up. You leaned down and picked her up and put her on your back and walked back downstairs. "I didn't want you to miss lunch!" you said smiling at the small grey female child. She nodded and put her head on her shoulder. You wondered if she could talk and as if she was listening to you're thoughts she said (in a small quiet voice) "Thank you"

You had to struggle within every inch of your being not to hug the child to death. Instead you just nodded and continued down to the dining room. Once you got there she jumped off of your back and onto the floor and headed towards her chair. You followed behind her and sat back down at your seat and started to eat again.

As lunch continued you talked with Chara sometimes Asriel pitching in to take part of the conversation. After you were done eating you picked up your plate and set it in the sink. Asriel followed you and set his plate in the sink too. As you walked out of the room Asriel grabbed your hand and said "Wait!"

You stopped and turned around towards the goat boy and tilted your head cutely and said "Yes?" "Um I just wanted to say thank you for talking with Chara, she seems much more happier when she met you." he said shuffling nervously a small blush dusting his cheeks. "It's my pleasure." you said turning around to leave again. He pulled on your hand making you stop in his tracks and said "Do you maybe want to watch a movie?" he asked his blush deepening. You thought about what you could do and came up blank   
so you nodded. He smiled and dragged you towards the movie theater and said "Okay let's go!"

You walked towards the movie theater in silence and walked to in the small hallway. You both grabbed your favorite snacks, sodas, and some popcorn. The both of you decided it would be a better idea to get separate popcorn's because there was no way in hell where you going to share your popcorn with someone. No way that's not happening. 

You were about to open the door until once again for the fifth time that day you heard a bang behind you. God dammit you slowly turned around and saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay that's better this chapter is over a 1,000 words and I'm happy again. But no joke I couldn't stop writing this chapter for some reason. Like my fingers where a typing machine. Anyways I decided that Chara and Reader-chan/kun should just remain friends. I think its better for the plot. Plus we all know who Chara is going to be rooting for you to get with. Anyways thats all I have for you right now I hope you guys had a good time and ill see you later nerds. Bye!
> 
> End segment thingy 
> 
> If you guys want to write who you want next don't be afraid to ask. I already have the next one figured out so maybe for the next one?


	17. Chapter 15 The King and The Prince

Two skeletons who once again looked like Sans and Papyrus. 'Come on can we get something different' you taught. Asriel lightened up once he saw to two skeletons on the floor. "No way the king and the prince are here!" he said jumping up and down. You looked at him confused, the king and the prince? The two skeletons moaned and slowly opened their eye sockets. Asriel rushed towards them offering his hand and said "Here you go Prince Papyrus!"

Wait

What

Papyrus a prince

No freaking way

But doesn't that make Sans...

Holy shit

Papyrus looked surprised but smiled and took his hand saying "Thank you child" Asriel grew even more excited as he helped Papyrus up. "It's alright I you should let sleeping skeletons lie." Sans said, yup he is obviously a Sans, and if Papyrus is the prince that means the Sans is the king. Well shit.

Asriel looked at the skeleton on the ground shocked and ran over to him offering his hand saying "I'm so sorry King Sans I didn't mean too!" Sans chuckled and grabbed the goat boy's hand getting up off the floor. "Nah it's okay kid I was bone tired anyways." he said chuckling then he seemed to notice you with Papyrus. The room got a lot chiller making you shiver.

Asriel seemed to notice that they were staring at you he the bounded over to you. "This is Y/N she's my human friend!" he said smiling at you you nodded at the two skeletons and said gesturing towards the snacks and other things in your arms "I would shake your hand but all of them are on deck."

Sans snorted at the pun which made Papyrus relax shaking his head in disamusment. "My name is Papyrus and this is my brother Sans it's nice to meet you child." he said looking at the stuff in your hands. "If you don't mind me asking what were you going to do?" he asked gesturing to the stuff in your hands.

"We were going to watch a movie want to join us?" Asriel asked making the tension in room come back in full force. So they don't really have a good relationship huh? "How about we let them get settled in and than maybe all five of us can watch a movie some other time." you said looking at the goat boy with a hopeful look.

His eyes were sad but he seemed to understand. He slowly nodded and said "alright we'll let you guys get settled in come on Y/N lets watch our movie!"

He then went into the movie theater you nodded at them and went into the movie theater as well. You put your guys stuff where you wanted to sit and went up to see if Asriel had figured out what movie he wanted to see. He had picked out Finding Nemo which made you smile. Your first memory was with that movie. You and your family had go to seen that movie and it captured you. This was also around the time where everything was good, their was no fighting, there was no beating, their... where... no other stuff.

You held your breath for a moment and Asriel took notice. "Are you okay Y/N?" he asked worried, you nodded your head and forced a fake smile and said "I'm fine let's put in the movie shall we." You grabbed the movie from his paws and put it into the DVD player and headed downstairs to the seats.

Their was an awkward silence threw out the entire movie which made you feel bad. You didn't want to make him worry. Beside you weren't special enough to make the sweet boy worried about your well being. As the credits rolled you stood up and walked towards the door leaving before Asriel stopped you in your tracks with a hug.

After a few minutes of awkward hugging you hugged him back. He relaxed into your hold and said "I do this for Chara too when she has nightmares." You nodded slowly and replied back "Your the greatest brother in the world Rei." He smiled against your hoodie and nodded saying "Chara tells me all the time."

After a few more minutes you let go of the hug and wiped the tears out of your eyes and said "Thank you Asriel you're the greatest" He laughed and replied back saying "Of course I am I am amazing Asriel after all!" You laughed too and waved goodbye walking out the door. You saw Chara leaning against the wall of the small hallway and waved "Yo mind if we talk Y/N" she said.

You felt a shiver go down your back but nodded anyways. She smiled and grabbed your hand and lead you upstairs back to the balcony. You both sat at the same spot when you met Galaxy and Planet in and she looked up at the sky. "Did you know that we use to live underground?" she asked still looking at the sky.

Wait what?

How did they live underground?

Chara sensed your confusion and continued "A long time ago Monsters and Humans went to war, the humans won and trapped the monsters underground with magic for a long time the monsters continued to live underground until one day a child saved them and brought them back to the surface."

"Where you that child?" you asked looking at her. She snorted and shook her head and continued "I was the second child that fell into the underground Asriel was the one who found me and lead me to my parents Toriel and Asgore."  You looked surprised and she chuckled you swallowed and asked "Then who was the child that saved the monsters?"  

Her eyes seemed to grow redder but she continued "It depends on who you ask but my child was a person named Shifty. I can never determine their gender." You looked confused but she continued "They needed to seven children souls to cross the barrier they had gotten six before the Shifty came along."

You slowly blind seven children souls?

Does that mean...

Now you can understand why King and Prince relationship was so rocky.

"Why didn't they take your soul?" you asked and she shrugged "I was the adopted daughter of the head of The Royal Guard and The Royal Scientist and Sans respected our relationship well enough to leave me alone." You nodded and she tilted her head and said in a cold tone "Don't you dare think of hurting my brother I don't think I can handle another reset."

You were shocked, well that explained a lot of things. Their seemed to be more than meets the eye to this Shifty person. "I wouldn't dream of hurting Asriel besides someone like me would just die instantly" you said rubbing your arms. She looked shocked but smiled and said "Thanks (N/N) I knew I could count on you."

She then stood up stretching and continued "I should probably look for Rei and make sure he isn't getting into any trouble." She waved goodbye to you and left. You sat there and look at the sky. You hurt anyone? That's a laugh. You couldn't even protect yourself even if you wanted to. You were to weak.

You shook your head and stood up maybe a walk around the mansion would help clear your head. You walked back downstairs and went into a room you didn't recognize and went inside. It was a dance studio with full length mirrors covering all the walls. The only thing that wasn't covered was the bars that ballet dancers used to stretch.

You were about to leave when you heard a bang behind you singling a new set of arrivals. Oh joy more skeletons. You turned around and saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess what you saw. I mean come on you where in a dance studio. Anyways it looks like Reader had a backstory but it will probably take a few more skeletons before you can learn the full extent of it. Also I'm sorry if there's more mistakes the usual I'm running on no sleep so please forgive me. I'm also sorry if Chara threat seemed to out of nowhere I just wanted to get this chapter done Anyways Ill see you nerds later. Bye!
> 
> End thingy
> 
> If you guys have any ideas on what to write for the next chapter tell me in the comments bellow and maybe Ill but these ideas in the story. Also thank you PokeTaleRainDrop on Quotev for suggesting the names for Poketale Papyrus and Sans it was really helpful.


	18. CHapter 16 Better When Where Dancing

You turned around a two more Sans and Papyrus on the floor. Well at least one of them was wearing a hoodie so that wasn't normal and the other was wearing a tango outfit? You wonder if their dancers. You so the two of them wake up and sit up. "LOOK SANS A HUMAN I WONDER IF THEY WILL DANCE WITH ME?" Papyrus asked (yup he was differently a Papyrus) pointing to you.

You blushed, you dancing that was no go. A big no go. You would probably fall flat on your face. Sans looked up and his grinned tightened "Maybe you should ask her." saying.

Well shit.

Your blush increased and waved your hands in front of you and said "I'm sorry but I don't really dance" Papyrus face fell (and it also made Sans tense up) which made you feel like a horrible person but it would be a disaster if you ever even tried.  You stuffed your hands into your pockets and said "I'm Y/N its nice to meet you both."

"Do you know where we are Y/N?" Sans asked looking irritated and also had his hands in his pockets. "Well it certainly isn't Kansas anymore" you said cracking a joke to make Sans relax. Sans looked less than amused and you nervously chuckled. You didn't know what to tell them, to be honest you didn't really know where you were either.

After a few more minutes of awkward silence Blueberry came in "Y/N THERE YOU ARE!" he said not noticing the other two skeletons in the room "DO YOU WANT TO PLAY A PUZZLE WITH ME AND PAPYRUS AGAIN?" he asked tilting his head. You breathed in the sigh of relief at the distraction and you turned towards the other two skeletons.

"Do you mind I kinda need to go." you said Sans looked like he wanted to say something interrupted him "THAT'S ALRIGHT HUMAN IF YOU DON'T MIND CAN I JOIN YOU?" he asked looking excited. Blueberry took notice at the other two skeletons and his eyes turned into stars "Sure you can!" he then grabbed yours and his hands and dragged you out of the room and into the game room.

Once you guys got into the game room Papyrus has already started the puzzle which was a dinosaur which more specifically was a tyrannosaurus rex. "YOU GOT THE HUMAN BLUEBERRY!" Papyrus said grinning happily putting another puzzle piece down. You noticed that the corners were already down and Papyrus seemed to notice that you noticed "LOOK HUMAN I DID WHAT YOU TAUGHT ME!" he said proudly.

"I see that" you said sitting next to him not noticing Blueberries jealousy. He sat down next to you and pouted wanting to impress you. The other Papyrus sat down as well and the four of you continued the puzzle. By the time that the puzzle was done the sun went down and your stomach growled in hunger.

You blushed in embarrassment and Blueberry perked up maybe this was his chance to impress you "Y/N DO YOU WANT ME TO COOK DINNER?" he asked his eyes changing into to stars. You sheepishly looked at the small skeleton and replied "I'm sorry Blueberry I promised Black that I'd cook lasagna for dinner tonight maybe next time." you said his face dropped and he looked sad.

Wait

Was he trying to guilt trip you?

"Alright I'll wait till next time" he said giving you puppy dog eyes.

Yup he was totally guilt tripping you

"Welp I better go start dinner Ill see you later" you said getting up and going to the kitchen leaving a shocked Blueberry behind. You resisted his charms? How?

You walked to the kitchen and started dinner with no interruptions the same was for the actual dinner itself which to be honest made you worried. You put the last plate in the dishwasher and decided to go look at the stars. You walked into the observatory and laid down on the ground looking at the sky threw the glass ceiling that was still up.

You heard the door open but continued to look up at the sky hoping that whoever it was wouldn't bother you. You heard them hesitate (and noticing that it was probably a Sans because of that) and walk towards you. You heard them shuffle and lay on the floor next to you. You looked over and saw Galaxy laying next to you his arms spread.

It took him a bit before he noticed that you were staring at him and he spoke with a lazy smile "What are you Staring at?" You snorted at the pun and turned back over so you where once again staring up at the sky. A couple of minutes passed in silence before you decided to break it. "When we met you asked that you lived out of this world what did that mean?" you asked turning your head back to face him.

"I meant what I said me and Pap lived out of this world." he said lazily still staring up at the sky. It took you a few minutes before you realized what you meant and when you did you bolted up. "Wait you guys lived in outer space! That so cool!" you said excitedly. Every since you where younger you also loved science in fact for the longest time you wanted to be a scientist but gave up because you thought you were to dumb.

He seemed shocked but his face turned back to his normal grin and asked "you like space kid?" You nodded your head thousands of questions flowing thru your brain. He seemed to notice this and chuckled replying and stuck out his hand "If you tell me about Earth ill tell you about space deal?"

You mouth gaped in shock, he wanted to learn about Earth? But why when he has something as cool as space to look at everyday. Maybe it was because he lived in space his whole life it lost all his glamour. You were suddenly filled with determination to give him the best damn tour (our at least what your house) of earth that you could.

"Deal!" you said shaking his hand smiling. He smiled back and let go of your hand. You both turned back to the sky for a few minutes before you let out a yawn. Galaxy chuckled and patted your head "why don't you go upstairs and get some rest kid." he said. You nodded and said goodnight to him and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear god this chapter kicked my ass, I honestly didn't really know what to write for this chapter so I'm sorry if your reaction to Tango and Hiphop was shitty. Blueberry saved both you and me from them. Also I'm sorry if this end card is really short I spent all night working on this and now its 7:05 in the morning so its time for The Amazing Nerd Girl to go to sleep. One more thing before I go I was thinking of making a tumblr for this story, but maybe its a dick move maybe its not who knows. Tell me in the comments what you think about that idea. So anyways that's all I wanted to say i'll see you nerds later! Bye!
> 
> If you read all the way to the end tell me whats you're favorite AU and did anyone get the reference to the chapter title?


	19. Chapter 17 Science Rules

THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MENTIONS OF ATTEMPTED SUICIDE AND CUTTING IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO THIS TYPES OF SUBJECT MATTER DO NOT READ.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day you woke up with a huge headache that made you almost pass out. You curled up back into a ball begging the gods for your head to stop hurting. You heard the door open which made your head throb even more. "Hey kiddo it's time to wake up boss wants you." Red said tugging on the sheets of your bed. 

You groaned and opened your eyes to look at him and he looked at you his smirk fading into a worried expression. "Hey kiddo are you alright?" he said put his cold hand on top of your forehead. He grew more concerned once he felt your forehead which confirmed it that you were sick. You buried your head deeper under the covers trying to remember if you had any medicine in the cabinets but your mind is to hazy.  
"Sweetheart I'm going to get someone to help you okay?" he said talking his cold hand off your forehead which made you immediately want to grab his hand but you were so cold that you couldn't move. You buried yourself deeper under the covers trying to get warmed up. You drifted between in and out of consciousness waiting for Red to come back.

After few hours later (or what you felt was a few hours you honestly didn't know and at the time didn't care) you heard the door open once again singling that Red was probably back. "Are you Y/N?" an unfamiliar voice asked you peeked from under your arm your blankets were know down towards the end of the bed. You could tell that it was another skeleton but was to hazy to make out any of the features. You nodded at the skeleton slowly trying to make sure your headache didn't become worse. 

It didn't work

You whimpered in pain and curled up more into yourself not seeing the skeleton frown at your pain. "My name is Sans but you can call me Sci now do you mind if I take your tempter?" he asked sitting on the bed next to you. You looked at the skeleton and frowned what if he did something to the thermometer? He noticed your distrust and chuckled saying "Don't worry I'm not Red." you looked at the skeleton confused but he shook his head.

After a few moments you decided to trust the skeleton and open your mouth. You put the thermometer in your mouth and frowned saying "Yup you have a fever." You groaned cursing yourself for getting sick. "Do you know where the medicine is?" he asked looking around your room. You lazily pointed towards the door trying to calm down your nausea that was creeping up on you. He nodded and left towards the bathroom leaving you alone.  
Shivering you pulled up the covers trying to get warm again not noticing the door opening again. "Hey doll are you alright?" Red asked surprising you and making you fall off the bed. Red caught you and laid you back onto the bed, you also noticed that it wasn't Red but Cherry. "Whoa their doll sorry for scaring you" he said scratching the back of his skull in embarrassment. 

You coughed heavily which made Cherry worried and he started to pat your back. "Thank you" you said your voice hoarse from coughing so much. A red blush tinted his cheeks but then he looked around the room. "Hey Y/N do you know where Sci went?" he asked looking frowning. You pointed towards the bathroom door and he nodded going towards it. After he left everything started to get hazy again and you passed out from the sickness.

When you woke up again you tried to stretch but noticed that something (or someone) was laying on top of you. You looked down and saw Blueberry holding your hand and napping. You smiled at the cute seen and then broke out into a coughing fit which woke him up. "ARE YOU OK Y/N, DO YOU NEED A GLASS OF WATER!" he asked the poor sweetheart terrified.

After your coughing fit died down and Blueberry calmed down you took the glass of water clenching your thirst. "Thank you Blue your my hero." you said making him smile and blush. "OF COURSE I AM THE GREAT BLUEBERRY AFTER ALL MWEH HEH HEH!!!" he replied glomping you and curling up into you. You chuckled and held him close after a few minutes he broke the silence in a whisper that you almost didn't hear. 

"I was so scared human." you gaped at the small skeleton but quickly tighten your grip on him. "Don't worry Blue I only have a cold, almost every human gets a cold once in there life." you said trying to comfort the skeleton in your arms. "Promise?" he said his voice still small making you feel even worse.

"I promise" you said trying to sound cheerful and holding another cough back. The door opened again reliving what you presumed was Sci know that you were more coherent you can take in the skeletons personality. He differently looked like a Sans the only difference (once again) was his clothes. He wore a white lab coat, blue turtleneck sweater, brown pants, and black and white sneakers. He also seemed to have science goggles on top of his head. 

He noticed that you were up and smiled saying "I see that you're up at least I know that you are feeling better." He then walked over towards you and handed you some pills continuing "These are for you sickness and if ever feel in pain." You were confused about why he gave you pain medicine but the you noticed that his eyes trailed towards your arms and legs and immediately understood. Your breath hitched which didn't go unnoticed from Blueberry who was about to ask what was wrong but was interrupted by you saying. "Thanks Sci." you said smiling forcefully as you took the medicine. 

Sci noticed that you probably needed some alone time so he grabbed Blueberries hand and walked out of the room the small skeleton protesting behind him. "Have a good rest Y/N i'll see you tomorrow." he said waving his free hand and closing the door. You sighed and flopped back onto the bed looking up at the ceiling.

Thank god that Sci didn't ask where the bruises and scars came from. You also hoped that he didn't tell anyone else about them either, you really didn't want any of the concerned skeletons on your ass right now. You flashed back to when you were not in the mansion, when you felt everyone in the world hated you even yourself. You remembered holding a knife creating lines across your skin in red, you remember one day that you couldn't take it anymore and held multiple pills in your hands for hours fighting yourself on whether or not you should do it or not. 

You could feel the sweat on your body increase and not because of the sickness. You chugged the rest on the water in the glass trying to calm yourself down. Thankfully it worked. You shakily put the glass back onto the nightstand and pulled your blanket back up trying to go to sleep so you could get rid of these negative thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that was a very long and deep chapter. I haven't ever had thoughts of suicide but I have friends who have tried to commit suicide in the past in fact I'm the person in our friend group the everyone goes to if they have any problems and need a shoulder to cry on. I take deep pride in that. So if you ever need someone to talk to Ill try to be here, but I most likely won't because I'm dealing with some personal stuff in my life right now. That's also why this chapter was kinda late (also because I didn't know what to write until just now) so I'm sorry. Also I made a tumblr account. I'm still trying to figure out what to put on it. I'm thinking of posting headcanons and imangines on there but I don't know. 
> 
> Heres the link Wow that was a very long and deep chapter. I haven't ever had thoughts of suicide but I have friends who have tried to commit suicide in the past in fact I'm the person in our friend group the everyone goes to if they have any problems and need a shoulder to cry on. I take deep pride in that. So if you ever need someone to talk to Ill try to be here, but I most likely won't because I'm dealing with some personal stuff in my life right now. That's also why this chapter was kinda late (also because I didn't know what to write until just now) so I'm sorry. Also I made a tumblr account. I'm still trying to figure out what to put on it. I'm thinking of posting headcanons and imangines on there but I don't know. 
> 
> Heres the link [https://www.tumblr.com/blog/theamazingnerdgirlblog](url)  if your interested.
> 
> Welp this thing has gone on far enough so Ill so you nerd later. Bye!
> 
> Extra thing
> 
> It's 12:36 when I'm writing this which to be honest I thought it was a lot later. But oh well. I'm inserted what time did you read this chapter? if your interested.
> 
> Welp this thing has gone on far enough so Ill so you nerd later. Bye!
> 
> Extra thing
> 
> It's 12:36 when I'm writing this which to be honest I thought it was a lot later. But oh well. I'm inserted what time did you read this chapter?


	20. Chapter 18 The X Event

It had been a few days later and you were feeling better thanks to Sci and Cherry who have been taking care of you throughout the entire time you were sick. The others had come to visit you while you were sick which made you worried that you may have to take care of sick skeletons very soon.

But luckily no one seemed to be sick yet which was good. You were never bored thanks to everyone. Ink would come in and draw pictures with you, Frisk would come in and read with you, and Blue, Papyrus, and Asriel would come in and do a puzzle with you. Black would sometimes come in and lecture you on how you got sick in the first place (which you still had no idea) which you guessed was a weird way that Black showed that he cared.

For once in your useless life you felt like you were apart of something. Which made you happy but you knew that happiness would never last. Especially for you. But you decided to live in the moment you were given. You stretched in your bed and went into the closet to get dressed. You decided to wear a (F/C) t-shirt, jeans, and some rainbow sneakers, To top your outfit off you decided to wear a silver cross berate.

You walked out of your room and down the stairs. "Hey sweetheart I see you're feeling better." Red said standing at the bottom of the stairs, you happily nodded saying "I'm super glad that I got better" Then continued to walk past Red and into the kitchen. Red followed you into the kitchen and stopped at the doorway and leaned on the post.

You snorted figuring out that he was trying to look cool and got out the ingredients for waffles. You finished making breakfast Red watching every move that you made like he was trying to figure you out or something. "What?" you should turning towards him with two plates of waffles in hand. Red snapped out of his daze and smirked saying "nothing sweetheart I was just imagining you in my bed." you blushed almost dropping the plates on the floor and glared at Red before smirking saying "Oh really? That's what I was thinking too." then you left the room leaving the skeleton behind his cheeks bright red.  

By the time that you get back into the kitchen Red was gone. You chuckled putting the rest of the plates down on the table. The rest of breakfast went off without a hitch. You talked to people around the table, laughing at some of the jokes that were told and face palming at others.

You placed your dish into the sink thinking of what you could do. Maybe you could explore the forest again. Yeah that sounded like a good idea. You left the dining room bumping into Ink on the way out. "Oh hey Rainbow where you going?" he said tilting his head, you chuckled and pointed to the door that lead outside saying "I was going to go explore the forest do you want to come with me?"

He looked nodded excitedly which made you backup in case he threw up again. "Alright let's go." you said walking out the door with Ink walking next to you. "Hey Y/N can I ask you something." Ink asked glancing at you for the corner of his eyes. "You already did." he responded chuckling, Ink looked like he wasn't impressed which made you laugh harder. "Sure, sure go ahead but only if I can ask you a question too alright." you said pointing at him as you continued to walk through the forest.

He nodded agreeing to your terms "When did you learn how to draw?" he asked guiding you over a huge log. "Thank you good sire" you said jumping off it and landing next time and continued "I was a kid and bored out of my mind so I decided to pick up a pencil and start drawing." Ink looked at you impressed "You were self taught?" he asked making it to question which you were quick to point out. "Hey that's two questions!" you said sticking your tongue at him interrelation. He dramatically paused and dropped to his knees and cried out "Oh no I have disregarded my dear Rainbow! Oh what will I do now?! Will she ever forgive me?!"

You laughed hard at the scene which made Ink smile. He had noticed that you weren't your usual self lately and he wanted to make you feel better. Mission accomplished. "Yes she will forgive you but only if you let her ask you another question." you said putting your hands on your hips still giggling. Ink jumped up to his feet and shouted "Deal!"

You two started walking again laughing all the way. Once you settled down you continued "Yes I was self taught I didn't really have anyone to teach me." You then looked down sadly at the ground. Ink noticed and wanted to ask you another question but was caught off by you and one of your questions. "I was wondering why you throw up Ink when you get excited. Also sorry if it's to personal." you said waving your hands in front of yourself. Ink blushed obliviously embarrassed you started to feel bad and was about to call it off when Ink interrupted you. "I use to able to draw when I got excited but I made a truce with Error which means I can't create anymore."  Ink noticed your confused face and was about to tell you what he meant when suddenly someone landed right on top of him.

You blinked in surprised and jumped back a bit. After a few moments you slowly moved closer to the random body that appeared out of nowhere and took in their appearance. The body had wore a black and white coat with a white  and black lined scarf signaling to you that this was probably a Sans. He also wore pure white shoes. He also seemed to have a lot of X's around his clothing. You also could swore that you saw someone who looked like Chara right next to the two skeletons.

You sighed and put your hands on your hips deciding to take a closer look. You rolled the skeleton off of Ink and laid him on top of the person who looked like Chara and gasped at what you saw. The was a bright red gash across his chest which you could tell wasn't normal.

Well shit.

You looked around hoping the someone had followed you and Ink but nobody came. Guess you were going to have to do this yourself. You picked up Ink and put his onto your back then you rolled off the skeleton off of the human and put the human on top of the skeleton. You then proceeded to pick up the skeleton. Then you slowly but surely walked back to where the mansion was hoping the you won't trip and die. While you were walking you didn't notice a white and red eyes staring straight at you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually that didn't take as long as I thought it was going to take. Maybe that's why its so shitty. I don't know. Anyways when I originally wrote this I decided to put it on hold because no one would probably be up at this hour so I decided to wait until later. Also it gives me an update for today. Also lookie lookie more Ink x Reader-chan/kun moments. Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! To be honest Cross wasn't who I wanted to put as this chapter but the Lust Brothers. But I don't have a nickname for Lust Papyrus so I couldn't really write him. Besides I already had an idea for Cross, so I guees it was a win win type of deal. But seriously if you have any nicknames please give them to me especially Lust Papyrus. I honestly don't care if its bad. I really don't. There's multiple nicknames in the story for a reason you know. Anyways this section has going on far to long so Ill leave it here. Ill see you later nerd. Bye!
> 
> Bonus Thingy
> 
> While I was writing the I was listening to the Outertale soundtrack by Spacefall and its really good. I wonder what you are listening to (or if you are listening to anything at all) while you are reading this.


	21. Chapter 19 Soar Lile A Bird

Luckily you didn't die as you exited the forest and into the backyard of the mansion. You sighed and looked down finally noticing the red and white eyes staring straight at you. "Oh your awake how do you feel?" you asked smiling at him. He blinked at you slowly a dark blue blush covering his cheeks.

He looked like he wanted to teleport away but couldn't and you immediately understood. "Magic doesn't work right now." you said continuing your journey to the infirmary. "Well shit" the Chara looking one said floating next to the two of you. His voice sounded deeper than Chara so you presumed that he was a guy. "Well she is kinda pretty so I guess it isn't so bad." he continued eyeing you up and down which made you blush and shiver.

"I can hear you!" you said looking over at the male Chara who looked surprised. You placed the skeleton on the bed and put Ink onto one of the other beds. You the went into the cabinet and took a roll of bandages out and antiseptic. "How did this happen?" you asked the skeleton who was sitting up in the bed.

He proceeded to glare at you which meant that he probably didn't want to talk. You shrugged and blushed knowing that you were going to ask the skeleton to remove his jacket. The male Chara seemed to notice this and chuckled making your blush darkening. You then proceeded to put the supplies down and cover your face with your hands to hide your blush.

Which failed miserably.

"She wants you to take off your jacket so she can address your wounds." the male Chara said trying to stop laughing. "Why didn't you say so." the skeleton said softly. You heard the ruffles of clothes and slowly peeked threw your hands seeing the skeleton take off his jacket and t-shirt. Your blush darkened but you grabbed the supplies and started addressing his wounds.

Their was a few moments of silence as you finished addressing his wounds. "Their finished!" you said looking to the male Chara and continued "do you have any wounds?" He shook his head sitting criss cross on the ground. "Okay well I should put Ink to his own bed." you said going over to Ink but was stopped by a bony hand holding yours.

"What's your name?" he asked still holding your hand "Oh how silly of me I'm Y/N what's your name?" you asked turning towards him and the male Chara. "My name is Cross and this is X." Cross said letting go of your hand and X throwing his head up in the sup motion. "Well its nice to meet you Cross and X I'll see you later when I bring you lunch okay?" you said walking out the door.

You then proceeded to put Ink in his room seeing that Cross's blood didn't get on him. Which was good because you didn't think you could change Ink shirt. You decided that you should probably make some lunch. But what to make? As you were walking downstairs you where suddenly picked up and thrown over someone's shoulder.

What the fuck?

They proceeded to teleport and drop you onto the roof and then teleport away. Well okay then. Now you were stuck on the roof with nowhere to go. Just fucking fantastic! As long as you didn't look over the edge you should be fine right? Right?! Well okay that wasn't a good idea. How about you curl up into a ball and cry hoping that someone would fine you up here. Yeah that sounded like a good idea.

You curled up into the fetal position hoping and praying that someone would randomly teleport to the roof and bring you to safety. You heard a loud bang behind you which new arrivals. Thank the heavens of crackers that there was new arrivals. You peaked from your fetal position and saw two skeletons with bird wings. Well that's new.

"HEY LOOK SANS A HUMAN I'M GOING TO CAPTURE THEM!" the bird Papyrus said pointing to you. The bird Sans also noticed you and he also seemed to notice that you didn't have any wings. He then seemed to notice that you guys where on the roof and put two and two together.

"Hey kid are you alright?" he asked walking over to you. Papyrus seemed to notice that you didn't have any wings and commented about it "SANS WHY DOESN'T THIS HUMAN HAVE WINGS?" "She's a special kind of human Paps" he said kneeling next to you and then continued "do you need any help getting down kid?" You nodded and said "Yes please."

Sans smiled at your politeness and picked you up saying "Hold on tight kid" he and Papyrus flew down to the ground. "What were you doing up there anyways?" he asked as he put you down safely on the ground. "To be honest I don't really know." you said scratching your head and then continued "one minute I was going to fix lunch and the next I was thrown on someone shoulder and put onto the roof." "DID YOU SEE WHO DID IT!" Papyrus said and you shook your head saying "They teleported away before I could see them." 

They both seemed confused but the silence was broken when Papyrus stomach rumbled signaling that he was hungry. You giggled lightly and Papyrus blushed a orange tint across his cheeks. "How about I make lunch for payment of getting me off the roof." you said walking towards the door. "WAIT HUMAN WHAT'S YOUR NAME!" Papyrus said stopping you.

You turned around and faced him "My name is Y/N its nice to meet you...?" you trailed off and looked at Sans for the nicknames that you could call them. Papyrus was about to answer but was interrupted by his brother "I'm Raven and this is my great little brother Crow." he said making you smile. "Well it's nice to meet you Crow and Raven I'm going to go make lunch so make yourself comfortable." you said waving towards them and headed to make lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop that was a whopper of a chapter. I'm glad that it's over. To be honest I'm writing this the same day that I wrote The X Event so if you are seeing this tomorrow you can tell that I didn't get a chapter done. If its published on the same day you can probably tell that I either wrote a new chapter or I got impatient (like I did for the last chapter) and posted it today. Anyways I would like to know your opinion on the story so far. Seriously I think it would help make my chapters a lot better if I had feedback. But its up to you. Well this authors note has gone on far enough so Ill see you nerds later. Bye!
> 
> Bonus content right here 
> 
> During this story I was listening the Underfell soundtrack by FANMADE UNDERTALE OST and for some reason they forgot to put in M.E.G.A.L.O.V.A.I.N.A into the playlist so I spent awhile looking for the song. That's a little fun story for you all


	22. Chapter 20 Across Time and Space

You decided that you should fix cheeseburgers and fries for lunch hoping the no one would mind. You put the dishes and the condiments on to the table. Is enough to go get Ink who you presumed with still sleeping. You walked to his room and knocked on the door, hearing no answer you open the door and walked in.

You presume correctly Ink was still fast asleep in his bed Error nowhere to be seen. You sighed hopefully Ink wouldn't be too hard to wake up so you can go give Cross and X there lunch. You gently shook the sleeping skeleton saying his name over and over again.

He groaned sign of him waking up. "What happened?" he asked dazed and confused, he looked around the room noticing that he was not in the forest anymore. "You got knocked out by someone called Cross and X" you said making Ink stiffen and look you over making sure that you were alright.

"I'm fine" you assured him making him relax and blush at being caught worrying about you. "By the way lunch is ready." you said walking out the door and down to the kitchen to get Cross and X there lunch. You walked into the room and was caught off guard seeing Sans drinking the ketchup straight from the bottle. Welp that wasn't something that you see everyday. Sans noticed that you were in the room and stopped drinking.

"Don't mind me I'm just going to get some lunch for the new arrivals." you said pointing towards the kitchen. He nodded and continued drinking the ketchup as you left to get there lunch. You walked to the infirmary and knocked on the door with your elbow you hands full with the two plates.

You heard a soft come in and put on of the plates on top of the other and opened the door. You saw Cross (who had his jacket and shirt back on) laying on the bed and smiled. Good he seemed to know not to move to much. That's one less thing you needed to worry about. You handed the two their plates and they both looked confused at the other plate.

"Who's that for?" X asked pointing to the other plate, you handed the plate to him and said "It's for you." He looked shocked but his face quickly turned into a huge grin. They both dug into there food and you decided to leave before it got awkward. "Where are you going?" Cross asked looking slightly hurt that you were leaving. "Well I was going to leave so you could enjoy your meal without me awkwardly standing here. Also I need to eat my lunch anyways." you said waving to the skeleton and the human leaving the room.

You walked into the dining room and bumped into someone on the way their. "I'm sorry!" you said looking up and seeing Error who looked like he wanted to say something but froze when he realized it was you. He then started to glitch out a bright red blush across his cheekbones. "Error! Are you okay?!" you asked worriedly for the skeleton as he glitched out even more. "Maybe I should get some help." you said heading towards the dining room when Error grabbed your hand stopping you.

"I'm FIne! YOU don'T NEEd TO GEt ANYone!" he said clearly panicked and his voice was much more glitchier than usual. You nodded at him looking at him in the eye to tell if he was lying or not. After a few seconds of looking at him you deemed that he was telling the truth and nodding at him pulling your hand away in the process.

You could see a flash of disappointment in his eyes as you let go of his hand. After you let go he put his hands in his pockets and started walking to the dining room. You followed him into the room and sat down at your seat.

The rest of lunch went normally or as normally as having lunch with walking talking skeletons and goats can go. You please do your dish into the sink thinking of what to do next. Maybe you should start your school work again? I mean it's been awhile since you had to do anything annoying some people in the household there were going to make you do it anyways so you should probably get it out of the way. You went into the art room and grabbed a notebook and then went into the library bumping into a Error again on the way there.

"We really got to stop meeting like this Error." You said giggling at the odds of bumping into the other skeleton again. "weLL MAyBE IF yOu stOP bumPING inTo mE THEn WE woULdn'T MEEt LIke THIs!" Error said mumbling grouchily. "That's true" you said scratching the back of your head and continued your walk to the library. Error looked at you curiously and decided to follow you wondering were you where going. You walked into the library trying to remember what you where learning in class.

You saw one of the textbooks that you remember reading in class and grabbed it off the self. QED: The Strange Theory of Light and Matter was what it was called. And before you ask yes you are one of the students you attend AP classes and get all A's in theme. In fact you skipped a couple of grades so now you were in college in your Sophomore year despite being (Y/A).

Error raised a bone brow at your choice and you shyly looked down in embarrassment. Well shit. You walked away not looking at him as you sat down at one of the seats and began to read. You took notes of things you thought were important and skimmed over things that you didn't. After awhile you finished the book and stretched patting yourself on the back mentally for a job well done. You looked over and saw Error sitting next to which made you fall off your seat.

He chuckled and you get up embarrassed beyond belief, he then quickly swiped your notebook from the place it was on the table and reading over it dodging at your attempts to get it back. Error whistled at your notes impressed at the information that you got out of the book. "WHat GRaDE ARe yoU IN?" he asked his glitchy tone actually sounding curious for once instead of his usual pissed/bored at of his mind that he usually has. "I'm a sophomore in college." you said looking down and kicking the floor with the heel of your shoe.

Wait what?

 Error took a double take as he processed this information. You were a genius? You looked up at the glitchy skeleton seeing him in absolute shock. You were planning on your escape route when you heard a loud bang singling another arrival. You once again thanked the lord that watched over you for Error being interrupted from what Error was probably going to say next.

You turned around and saw two small skeletons lying on the floor. Like all the times before they looked like a Sans or Papyrus but this time they looked younger? Maybe? The one in the blue hoodie groaned sitting up and looked around confused at where he was at. Once he saw Error he quickly grabbing the smaller skeleton on the floor and holding him to his body in a defensive position. "What are you doing here Error!" he said making the other small skeleton wake up alarmed. "WHAT'S THE MATTER BROTHER!" he said in a adorable voice that made you want to go over and hug the small skeleton. But you restrained yourself not wanting to make his brother upset.

You glanced over to you and he stiffened you automatically put your hands up in a sign of surrender trying to relay to him that you weren't going to hurt anybody. Error snorted saying "HeY TK loNG TImE NO SEe? SEe ANy AU's I COUld DESTRoy?" This caused the small skeleton to jolt up (putting his brother behind him) and started waving his arms in what you amused was him trying to summon his magic. After a bit of waving his arms around and nothing happening he looked confused you slowly walked over to the skeleton and put out your hand saying "Hi my name is Y/N and magic doesn't work here."

The small Papyrus moved out from behind his brother and grabbed your hand shaking it saying "HELLO Y/N MY NAME IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND THIS IS MY BROTHER SANS!" You smiled warmly and greeted the two skeletons happily. Papyrus noticed your notebook on the table and read it. "WOWIE SANS THIS LOOKS LIKE YOUR NOTES!" the small Papyrus said pointing to the notebook making the small Sans look confused. He cautiously walked over to the table and read the notes making you even more embarrassed.

"Hey Y/N where did you learn this?" he said clearly impressed, you pointed to the book that you were reading (which was next to your notebook) and the other arm covering your bright red face. He flipped over the book growing even more impressed the more he read. "Hey Y/N you like science?" he asked curiously putting the books down on the table. You nodded slowly uncovering your face and he face lightened up. "Would you like to know more?" he asked clearly excited you nodded always up for learning new information. Error looked at the two of you in jealousy. Why weren't you paying attention to him? He grabbed your hand saying a quick "WE haVE soMEthING to DO" and dragged you out of the room before you could say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for the long update. I was wanting to beat Persona 5 because I honestly couldn't take it anymore not understanding of what people where talking about and me not knowing because I hadn't beaten the game yet. As I beaten the game. Also most of this chapter was done in one sitting like usual. Also someone wanted Error so here you go! Another thing thanks for all the nicknames I got seriously guys you are amazing. I know have a nickname for every Underlust character that I'm doing so I don't have to ask again. Praise the holy Akira. This authors note has gone on long enough so Ill see you nerds later. Bye!
> 
> Extended
> 
> I was wondering has anyone who is reading this story beaten Persona 5. Also who do you think is best girl/boy in the game. Mine is Futaba and Mishima.


	23. Chapter 21 Let Your Power Shine

Error dragged you down the room and up the stairs towards (what you could presume) was his and Ink's room. You once again entered the room seeing Ink drawing on a sketchpad in his lap. He looked up and saw you and Error and raised a bone brow at why Error had dragged you back to their room.

Error cursed under his breath and teleported away leaving you and a confused Ink behind. "Uh hello Y/N it's nice seeing you again today." he said as you walked over and sat next to him. "It's nice seeing you again too Ink" you said looking over his shoulder to see what he was painting.

It was a gorgeous sun set which put your forest look pitiful. You grabbed the rubber band on your wrist and snapped it back and winced at the impact which didn't go unnoticed by Ink who was about to ask what was wrong but was stopped by you. "Can I borrow one of your pads of paper?" you asked trying towards him smiling. Ink nodded and frowned as you walked to wear his art supplies were trying to figure out why you were in pain earlier.

You two drawed throughout the afternoon sneaking peeks at each other's pictures and sometimes Ink would take a sneak peek at you blushing at your adorable expression when you concentrate. He clenched his chest as it ached after he looked away from you. After so many years of going to different AU's he knew what was happening to him. He had seen it in all different types of monsters and people alike. But before he would tell you what he truly feels about you he wants to get to know you first.

Your likes, your dislikes, your past, what you dream for the future, ect ect and so far from what he has seen he was completely enamored with you. You love to draw, you aren't afraid to say what's on your mind but you are considerate of others, you know what others or thinking and try to help them whenever you could. You are perfect match for him and he will fight for you until he wins your heart.

After a bit you finished your painting and looked over to see Ink staring at you. You tilted your head in confusion and he snapped out of his daze blushing from embarrassment. He peered over your shoulder and gasped at how beautiful your painting was. It was a picture a beach with clear blue strokes that looked like the actual sea. You could tell that he was going to throw up again so you quickly jumped up over Error's side of the room as he threw up Ink all over the floor.

"Heh, sorry." he said scratching the back of his head embarrassed as you shook your head face palming. Ink looked at your painting again with a serious expression on his face. Like he was actually looking at your work. His face contorted into a smile and he said "are you sure you taught yourself how to draw?" you nodded and he shook his head chuckling and pointed to it saying "do you mind if I keep it?" You were confused why would he want your shitty drawing but decided to give it to him anyways.

He ran over to the art supplies and got a picture frame out sliding it into the frame. He then placed it next to the other picture that you drew (which was also framed) and smiled at his achievement. You looked over at the clock and was surprised at how much time had passed. You decided that you should start making dinner. "Hey Ink I'm going to go make some dinner." you said pointing towards the door after a few minutes of him not responding you decided that he was lost in thought and you should probably leave him alone.

You walked out of the room and walked downstairs bumping into Black on the way to the kitchen. "THERE YOU ARE HUMAN I WAS LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!" Black said crossing his arms in a impatient matter. You blinked in surprise, Black was looking for you? Why? "I WANT TO JOIN YOU IN COOKING DINNER FOR TONIGHT!" he said grabbing your arm and dragging you into the kitchen giving you no choice in the matter. Not like you were going to say no to Black anyways.

He started getting the ingredients for what you could assume was lasagna. Some of the ingredients he got out worried you but maybe it was monster recipe? When he got out the rat poison you quickly knew that it was you should probably take over. You quickly took the poison out of Black's hands and ran into the pantry getting the actual ingredients leaving an angry Black screaming in the kitchen. You walked out of the kitchen placing the ingredients into the counter.

You ignored Black swearing until you couldn't take it anymore and whirled around poking his chest. "I'm not going to let you poison the others no matter how much I want to die now shut up and help me." you said going back to fixing the diner. Black was silenced to complete utter shock. No one has ever talked back to him before. Not even his brother. He seethed in rage but continued to watch you fix the dinner thinking that maybe he could learn how to cook it properly and make it so delicious that you would beg to give him some and he would refuse. Yes that was the perfect plan.

While Black was quite you quickly got worried at what he was actually going to do to you. You looked over your shoulder seeing that Black was watching you and actually taking your advice. You stopped and stared at him in shock and he growled saying "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" You quickly turned back to working finishing the last touches on the dinner. You quickly plated the dish and brought it out to the table placing them on it.

You then grabbed Cross, X, and your plate and left making Black wonder where you were going. You walked to the infirmary and knocked on the door hearing a loud come in. You smiled and opened the door seeing Cross still lying in bed and X standing on the ceiling. Well okay then. When X noticed that you were the one at the door he quickly fell off the ceiling and landed on the floor with a loud thump causing Cross to let out a laugh and you to gasp. X quickly got up and stuck his tongue at the skeleton on the bed. You softly smiled seeing that X was alright and closed the door walking to the pair.

You handed them your plates and sat down at on the other bed and started to eat your food. They looked at you confused and you replied "I thought you two might be getting bonely so I thought I should join you." They groaned at your joke as you chuckled at the pun you made. You three made small talk throughout dinner.

You yawned and rubbed your eyes the two others in the room silently awing at the adorableness. "Hey Y/N?" X asked and you nodded at him as a sign to continue "do you miss where you come from?" "Nah not really." you said quickly which surprised both of them but the tone of your voice didn't go unnoticed by Chara. You grabbed the three plates and walked towards the door no objections from the other two (you where to lost in thought to notice that you were leaving) and left the room.

After placing the plates into the sink you walked upstairs and went into your room. You went into the bathroom and lifted up your shirt seeing a long scar along it making you wince. Why would you miss the home that would abuse you, that doesn't care about you, that made you want to die? You collapsed onto the floor crying into your arms.

Shit

You promised yourself that you wouldn't cry but yet here you are crying your eyes out on the bathroom floor. You heard two thumps coming from the other room which made you cry even harder. Well know they were going to think to you where a crybaby. You tired to stop crying before they found you but you couldn't. You heard the door open and heard a gasp then you saw a flash of green and brown. You felt them hug you tightly to them which only made you want to hug them tighter.

You heard other footsteps and some words that you couldn't hear, you felt the person hugging you stiffen but you hugged them harder not wanting to let them go. They sighed and continued to hug you even though they didn't want to and you were extremely grateful. You feel asleep to the sound of a heartbeat and your own sobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop whoop this chapter is finally done. I'm sorry that Hershey and Honey weren't really in this chapter. I'm also sorry for my interruption of Black. These three where kinda hard to write but I tried my best so I guess that's all that matters. I added some more characters to the list if you are interested in seeing that. I am also thinking of creating a audio for this story as well as a character list of some of the less known characters in this story. So if you guys want that please tell me in the comments. Like I say in pretty much every chapter I loving hearing your opinions. So please bring the noise. I am also currently writing the 180 heart special which with probably go up more by the time I'm done writing it so look out for that. Anyways Ill see you nerds later. Bye!


	24. Chapter 22 Sexy Is The Best Way To Go

The next morning you woke up in severe pain. You groaned grabbed your phone of the bedside table and wincing at the blinding light that filled the room. Your eyes soon adjusted towards the light and you read the clock screen.

3:00 am

Why does your body do this to you? You put your phone on the table and uncovered yourself to assess the damage. There was a large red stain on the (F/C) sheets. Well shit. That meant that you bleed threw your clothes too. Double shit. You clenched your stomach in pain and will yourself not to throw up all over the place because of said pain.

 After a few minutes of waiting the pain finally stopped allowing you to get up and move. You slowly walked towards the bathroom not wanting to invoke more pain throughout your body. You opened up the medicine cabinet and sighed in relief as you saw ibuprofen in the shelves. You quickly grabbed a plastic cup and filled it with water grabbing the meds taking two out into your hands and quickly swishing it down. You decided that you should probably get something warm into your stomach knowing that the pain would prevent you from going back to sleep.

You walked towards your closet wanting to get out of your dirty clothes. You put on some baggy shorts and a tank top and taking out your contacts and instead putting on your glasses because you were to lazy to put a new set of contacts in. You striped the sheets off of your bed wincing at the pain in your stomach from the exercise.

You decided the next best thing was to go downstairs and get something to drink while your stomach can still handle food and drink. You grabbed your phone and your headphones then proceeded to head downstairs mindlessly turning on your favorite song thinking of what you should make.

As you walked into the kitchen you thought the best idea would to make some hot chocolate. You fixed the hot chocolate your favorite song blasting through your ears as you hummed quietly to yourself. You decided to make a second cup just in case you were still thirsty after this. You then walked into the living room with two steaming cups of hot chocolate not noticing a 70's skeleton sitting on the couch lost in thought.

Once you sat down you noticed the skeleton on the couch staring off into space. You decided to press the warm cup of hot coco on his cheek snapping him out of his trance. He looked at you and smiled saying "what's up homegirl? why are you up so early?" You handed the cup to him and forced a smile replying back "let's just say that sometimes I hate being a girl and leave it at that."

Fresh processed the information and once he realized what you were talking about his face lit up like a disco ball which made you silently laugh which made the blush even worse. After you both calmed down you took a sip of your hot chocolate patting yourself on the back for thinking about this.

Fresh (from what you know from the little time you had in contact to him) was oddly quiet. You where about to say something when he interrupted you "Hey homegirl mind looking into my eyes for a bit" he said pushing his glasses down so you can see his eyes. "Uh sure why not" you responded back confused then you proceeded to look into his eyes.

"Do you feel anything different?" he asked and you shook your head even more confused. "Was I?" you asked taking another sip of your hot chocolate. He looked shocked but shook his head taking a sip of his hot chocolate saying "nah dawg it's nothing." Fresh could finally understand why the others wanted to protect you so much. If you were the only one in the world you wasn't affected by his virus he would protect you no matter what. Even if you where human his soul rang out to you and only you. For once in his life he was glad that he has this virus because he can use to entailment any competition that might pose a threat and he can also protect you from any harm that might come your way.

The two of you made small talk drinking your hot chocolates after you were done you yawned finally feeling comfortable enough to fall asleep. "Do you want me to take your cup in?" you asked him getting up from the couch and holding your free hand out to him. He nodded and give you his cup smiling at you, you nodded back and walked into the kitchen placing the mugs into the sink.

You heard a loud thump behind you signaling a new arrival, you were about to turn around when you felt someone grab your breast and said "LOOK SANS A HUMAN!" which signaled to you that it was a Papyrus. You looked up at saw one of the many familiar faces of Papyrus. Papyrus looked down as well but his expression turned into one of concern. "Hey kiddo how old are you?" a familiar voice asked you turned around and sure enough there was the Sans. "I'm (Y/A) why?" you said gently getting Papyrus hands off of your breast.

He shook his head and waved his hand in a nothing emotion which made you even more confused. "ANYWAYS HUMAN I AM THE..." the Papyrus said before being caught off by a bone almost hitting his face. The three of you whirled around and saw an angry looking Fresh a couple more bones floating in the air. You and Sans sweatdrop at the arrival of the 70's skeleton knowing what kind of damage he could do. You quickly went in front of the colorful skeleton and lowered his glasses looking him right in the eyes and said"I'm alright Fresh that didn't do anything to me I swear."

He looked like he didn't want to believe you but you gave him a warm smile and the bones disappear making you smile wider and the you turned towards the two other skeletons in the room and looked Sans and asked "So what are your names?"  He looked shocked and confused that you where able to take what happen in stride but you shook it off and continued to look at the skeleton. He shook off the shock and said "I'm Lust and this is my little brother Razzy doll but you can me whatever you like." he then gave you a kiss on the hand and flirtatious wink which pissed off Fresh even more.

You rolled your eyes at the skeleton knowing that you were probably going to have some problems with Fresh and Lust in the near future. You yawned and looked at your phone the clock reading 5:00 am which made you groan. "Hey Fresh can you tell the others that I probably wont be able to make breakfast or lunch tomorrow." you said grabbing Razzy hand and walked out the door already not giving the colorful skeleton a chance to respond. You didn't want the 'poor' skeleton to be caught in the middle of a war. You quickly laid the rules to the lusty Papyrus and showed him his room. You said goodbye and went to your own room needing some much needed rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the abrupt end there guys but to be honest I just want to get this chapter out as soon as possible so I'm sorry if the end sucks. To be honest I have been working on this chapter since the last chapter (Two More Flowers Fall) was published but I kinda lost all my writing juices. I think I know the reason why and Ill tell you more about that in the lower section. The reason why I got out of this funk was because of a comment on A03. For some reason that one comment got me back into my writing mood. I honestly don't know why or how it just did and I am forever grateful. 
> 
> Also did you guys like my interruption of Lust and Razzy? I told you guys they wouldn't be that bad. Also I'm sorry if Fresh liking you is to sudden for some people but I don't know I like it I guess. Also I believe the reason why Reader-chan didn't tell Fresh about Razzy grabbing her boobs is because A. she is so use to it and B I think she thinks that how they great people. 
> 
> Who knows.
> 
> One more thing before I go I made an audio of a Sans x Listener don't worry its SFW and everything so its fine for everyone. So check it out if you like my content.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vknLLsiIS9s
> 
> Extra story time
> 
> So a couple of days ago I was writing this chapter and listening to a 24 hour music station. I was typing in the chat trying to get the bot to talk to me and I saw this message saying hey TheAmazingNerdGirl I subscribed to you. Now earlier I thought I saw the same message a couple of times before that. At the moment my computer was having trouble with have to many stuff opening so it was pissing me off and I obviously thought that this person wanted me to do something for them. So I answer So what do you want me to do about it, to be honest I didn't mean that in a mean way but the way I look at it now it sounded extremely rude. A few minutes later that respond with a "Damn I was just telling you about it unsubscribe" I shrugged it off and continued writing this chapter. But then I realized that it was my stress filled brain being a dick thinking that they sent mulitple messages when they didn't which fucking screwed me over even more. 
> 
> So yeah that's way this chapter was so late and I'm sorry.


	25. Chapter 23 Fun and Games

The next morning you woke up in a lot less pain than before when you woke up. You grabbed your phone off of the nightstand once again and checked the time which read 2:00 pm. Not bad if you say so yourself. You rolled out of bed carefully once again checking the sheets (which you put on before going to sleep) for any damage and saw there was none. Thank the stars almighty.

You walked to your closet going over your closet to pick today's clothes out. Nothing really clicked with you and to be honest you really didn't feel like wearing actual clothes today anyways so you decided to wear some different pj's. You picked out a grey t-shirt a large (F/C) hoodie and with long comfortable pants.

You then walked into the bathroom and changed into the clothes and throwing your old ones in the hamper. You put on your glasses not wanting to deal with the hassle of putting on contacts and tied your hair up in a ponytail. Your stomach growled in hunger as you sighed thinking of what to eat.

You couldn't think of anything so you decided to go downstairs and look into the kitchen for yourself. When you went into the kitchen and on one of the counters there sat a pizza from (F/P/P). You blinked slowly trying to process the information of how your favorite pizza got their. You shrugged and decided to not worry about it and went to grab a plate. When you were about to open to box and felt something on top of your head you took thing off your head (which was a piece of paper) and read it.

Dear Y/N

Hello dear I thought that you might want some pizza. I know it helps me to eat something for whenever I am on my thing so I thought to get you your favorite pizza. I hope you enjoy it!

From

TANG

P.S Can you please give the others their keys thanks!

There suddenly on top of the paper appeared several small keys with names of everyone (except Ink, Error, and you of course). You sighed and stashed the keys and the letter into your hoodie pockets. You grabbed on couple of pieces of pizza and walked out bumping into someone on the way their.

"I'm sorry....Blood?" you said looking up at the tall skeleton with confusion. "HUMAN I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU" he said his voice had a small lisp in it which you assumed was because his face was sort smashed in. "Oh yeah is there something you need from me?" you asked curious as to what the skeleton would want.

"I WANTED YOU TO PLAY MORTAL KOMBAT WITH ME AND MY BROTHER... IF THAT'S OKAY" he said slightly worried, why would he be worried about little old you? Seriously you were super weak. You shrugged and responded with a grin saying "sure I'd love to play Mario Kart with you and your brother!"

He had one of those looks in his eye so you quickly put the pizza onto the table so it wouldn't get squashed between the two of you. He hugged you making you chuckle as you hug him gently back. The hug went on for a little too long and you were the one to break it but you felt better knowing that someone like you could make the tall skeleton sweetheart feel better.

You grabbed the plate with one hand and the other with his hand and the two of walked into the game room. You saw that Dust and Horror had already started a game with Ghost watching on the sidelines. You waved at the floating skeleton letting go on Blood's hand and sat between the two skeletons.

You watched the intense match between the two skeletons and Dust finally landed a fatality making him grin like a madman as he hit the button officially winning against Horror. Horror looked like he wanted to throw his controller at Dust but instead growled and crossed his arms.  

"Can I play?" you asked both of them jumped in surprise not even noticing that you had entered the room. Dust settled down and gave you a flirty grin saying "sure sweetheart I'd love to play against you but just to let you know you are going to lose" You snorted going to accept the challenge but Blood interrupted you saying "CAN THE HUMAN PLAY AGAINST MY BROTHER!"

The four of you looked shocked at Blood's question. You looked towards Horror slightly asking him if he is alright with this. Horror nodded and Dust growled but gave you his controller but stomped out of the room Ghost following after him. You felt bad for him but started the game and picking (F/C) as you always do.

"You know you are going to lose" he said picking his character as well and you smirked knowing that he had no chance. It was an intense match between you and Horror but once again Horror lost making him slam the controller onto the ground and storm out in rage making you laugh hard.

After you finished your laughing fit you noticed that Blood was still in the room and you sheepishly scratched the back of your head. You knew what he was trying to do and you knew that you failed spectacularly but you were competitive to a fault so you couldn't really help yourself. "I'm sorry Blood it was just too tempting." you said giving him a what can I do look. He sighed and sat next to you saying "IT'S FINE HUMAN"

After a few minutes of awkward silence you handed him your plate of untouched pizza. "I saw that you were eyeing it earlier so I thought I should give it to you." you said getting up and stretching. He was shocked why would you give him your rations? You waved to him signaling that you were going to leave but before you could you heard rapid bangs threw out the room.

He looked confused and frightened but you quickly reassured him knowing that those loud bangs signaled new arrivals. But to be honest you were confused why was there so many of them. You turned around and sure enough there was a stack in the middle of the floor where they all lay. You could see a couple of skeletons but that wasn't what surprised you.

There was six living breathing familiar faces on the floor with them. These where your icons, these where the characters that had saved your life. That made every beating, every harsh word, everything all the better. You were snapped out of your trance when you heard them groan and reality hit you like a ton of bricks.

Holy fucking banana's!

Your childhood icons were right in front of you!

What the fuck were you going to do?!

And holy banana shit where those skeletons wearing pokeballs on there clothing. You could totally see Sans as an Elite Four Memeber. Heh memeber. Welp now you are making jokes to calm yourself down. You saw them all stand up and look confusing at the two of you. You couldn't tell who they were more interested in you or Blood. You knew that you were going to be the one to have to break the silence. So you snapped out of you daze saying "Hello my name is Y/N and this is Blood and it's very nice to meet all of you."

You saw a blue blur and suddenly you felt someone kiss your hand making you flustered. "It's nice to meet you Y/N I'm Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog" After he said that line you instantly shut down. You feel to your knees your face completely red. "ARE YOU OKAY HUMAN?" Blood asked, you then proceed to curl up into a tiny ball face still tomato red.

"Sonic what did you do!" a familiar voice asked making you bit your lip to hold back a squeal. "Are you okay?" another familiar voice asked making you tighten your hold on yourself. "Is she going to be okay Luigi?" asked the third familiar voice but sounding more higher pitched.

Wait what? No no no no no. This is not happening, this not fudging happening! Is Luigi finally the older brother for once! At this moment Thomas decided to leave for he has seen everything. You bolted upright and ran out of the room like you were on fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES THIS CHAPTER IS FUCKING DONE WOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! This was a beast to write, no joke I had troubles with it. Also look whose here Sonic, Tails, Mario and Luigi! Clap clap. To be honest the reason why I became so invested into video games was because of Sonic. So what you are seeing here today is all because of Sonic so of course I had to add him in. I know there isn't an official Sonictale or Undersonic out there but I decided to make my own. If you guys want the details just ask me and Ill be happy to tell you what I have planned. Also don't worry everyone else you have yet to meet with make an appearance in the next chapter so don't worry I haven't forgotten about them I swear. Also pretty much all these jokes are written on the fly. Which I'm more proud the I should be. One more thing before I go someone wanted Blood in this chapter so I decided to give it to them. I hope this chapter made you happy. Don't be afraid to request characters that you want to see more of. Anyways this authors note has gone on far enough so Ill leave it here nerds. Bye!


	26. Chapter 24 "You're all pixel characters, without real feelings, send Temmie to college BYEEEEE!"

For the rest of the day you spent holed up in your room embarrassed and mortified. Not only did you embarrassed yourself in front of them you also ran away from them. What the fuck was wrong with you?! You sighed as your stomach growled in protest over hunger but you didn't want to go out of your room in case you'd run into one of them.  
You heard a knock from the door and peeked out from under the covers staring at it wishing that it wasn't someone like Black or Red to come and torment you. "Y/N its me please open up." the familiar voice of Chara rang behind the door. You leaped up and instantly regretted it feeling the pain in your stomach so you took a minute before slowly walking towards the door and opening it. 

You looked around the corners of the door leaving Chara confused before you grabbed her hand and pulled her in the room. "What's with the look around (N/N)?" She said smirking but her eyes told you that she was more confused than anything. You also know this that she called you by a nickname instead of pretty (Y/N), but you could probably take this as a good sign right? Anyways she honestly looked like she wanted to know the answer so you sheepishly scratch the back of your head and explained what happened in the gaming room.

She blinked and busted out laughing making your cheeks become even more redder which made her laugh harder. "It's not funny!" you exclaimed going back to the bed and hiding underneath the sheets. Soon she stopped laughing and gave you an apologetic look for her laughter. 

You stuck out your tongue at her before further burying yourself underneath the covers. She let out a gentle smile before climbing underneath the sheets with you and poking your nose. You scrunched your face pouting at her. She laughed again but hugged you trying to comfort you. You snuggled into her hold and soon fell asleep from the warmth she gave off. 

Once she realized that you were asleep she sighed in relief. She then gently rubbed your head and smiled softly. To be honest you reminded her of herself before she fell into the underground. She just hoped that you won't turn out like she did. She also knows that you need someone who would be able to support you. To be their thick and thin no matter what happens. And she believes that her and Rei can do that. They can fix someone as broken as you and put you back together again.

She herself soon fell asleep in your arms. You woke up the next morning feeling like that weight of the world had left your body. You have never felt this comfortable in your life which made you confused. You slowly opened your eyes and was met with brown reddish eyes staring right back at you. 

You squeaked in surprise and rolled out of the bed making her once again burst into a fit of laughter. You glared at her and slowly get up from the floor trying not to make yourself hurt more than you need to at the moment. She calmed down and smiled at you as you continued to glare at her. 

You sighed and walked towards the closet thinking about what you should wear today. You decided on a (S/F/C) t-shirt, (F/C) hoodie, and some jeans. To be honest during this time of year you would stay inside most of the summer avoiding people. So you'd usually wear a tank top and shorts but with all the scars littered across your body you decided to be on the safe side. You tide your hair up into a ponytail trying to give yourself some sort of relief from the blasting hot heat that hit you like a train.  
You walked out of the room and Chara (who apparently was still there) gave a look at confusion at your attire. You ignored the look and said "Do you want anything for breakfast?" Chara shrugged still confused as to why you are wearing such warm clothes. You decided that pancakes and eggs sounded good so you walked out of the room with Chara quickly following.

You walked into the kitchen with Chara at your side and started breakfast. Soon Asriel came in looking around for something. "Good morning Rei" Chara said sitting on top of the island counter. Asriel perked up when he saw his sister and proceeded to glomp her making her chuckle. "Where did you go last night?!" he said his voice muffled in his sister jacket. "Sorry Rei me and (N/N) where having a unintentional sleepover in her room." she said hugging her brother back.  
Asriel looked confused but then understood and then decided that he would glomp you. "Why didn't you guys invite me!" he said whining as he continued to hug you making you a bit frustrated. "Like I said it was unintentional sleepover Rei (N/N) was so comfortable that I feel asleep!" Chara responded coming over and hugging you too. 

You were tired of being interrupted so you broke out of the hug and poked Chara cheek saying in a teasing manner "You need to change you stink." Chara looked shocked and Rei responded with "Yeah Chara pee-yew!" She looked down her bangs covering her eyes. She then proceeded to grab the flour that you were cooking the pancakes saying in a creepy voice "Oh yeah we'll see who needs to change." than proceeded to dump the entire package of flour on the two of you. 

You spit flour out of your mouth you looked over at Rei who was also covered in flour and nodded at him. You two the proceeded to glomp Chara covering her in flour as well. She squealed in surprise and broke apart the hug and ran out of the room. You two followed her in hot pursuit chasing her as she continued down the hallway. The three of you were laughing as you ran down the hall and she turned the corner into the gaming room. She hid behind Rhythm who was smoking watching his brother and Papyrus play cards. 

"Come on out Chara come face your punishment!" you said laughing happily. "Nuuuu come on Stretch protect me!" she said trying not to laugh as well. He took a look between the two of you and moved beside Chara making her gasp in surprise. "Traitor!" she exclaimed running around to the over side of the couch. Her brother proceeded to follow her and then tackled her onto the couch making you laugh hard. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Blueberry asked confused at why the three of you are covered in flour. Asriel told Blueberry what happened making you facepalm. "Oh crap I forgot about breakfast!" you then turned around and ran out the room towards the kitchen once more. 

While you were running you ran into a someone making you both fall to the ground. You looked up and saw a skeleton that you didn't recognize. He wore a black jacket, with a yellow sweater, a white undershirt, a black bowtie. He also had black dress pants with matching black shoes. To top off his outfit was a little top hat on his head.

"Hey Storm watch where you're going!" he said rubbing the back of his head. Something about his yellow eyes seemed familiar to you. He smirked at you a stuck out his hand which then glowed blue. Okay now you know who he is. "My name is Bill Sans but you can call me Cipher it's nice to meet you Storm!" he said making you shake his hand. 

Alright well you were standing in front of one of your favorite villains of all time. Yup now you have seen everything. The dream demon waved a hand in front of your face snapping you out of your daze. "Are you the real Bill Cipher?" you blurted out trying to calm yourself from going full fangirl on him. 

He took a few steps back probably knowing what you were going to do and said "I'm whatever you want me to be Storm I can be a possessed Sans like Smiley Trash Bag or actual Bill Cipher in Sans forum." You tilted your head in confusion trying to figure out who could be Smiley Trash Bag when he smacked himself on the head as if remembering something. "Oh that's right you were going to make breakfast how silly of me to keep you here will I hope it's as good as it looks in my head!" he said snapping his fingers which you automatically braced yourself for. The next thing you knew you were in the kitchen in the middle of the island groaning in pain. Motherfucker didn't have to drop you threw all the floors and into the island. You sat up from the island and noticed that you had different clothes on from before your vision wasn't also blurry from when the flour got into your contacts. You felt something on top of your head and picked it up to find a sticky note. You read it to yourself.

Dear Y/N  
You have a nice body  
From Cipher

Your face went completely red when you realized what that meant. Fucking shit that fudger saw you naked. You curled up on the counter contemplating if you should just skip making breakfast and hide in room again or finish making breakfast but avoided making eye contact with Cipher. You sighed and hoisted yourself off the counter and onto the ground. You decided that Cipher wasn't going to get to you and you would finish making breakfast. Luckily the rest of time making breakfast went fast. You just needed to fix the eggs and heat up the pancakes and then you were good to go.

You looked at the clock and sighed well it was more like brunch than anything now which you were fine with. If anyone wanted to complain they should make the food next time and see how easy it is. You put the plates on the table and left to go find and tell the others that brunch was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE YOU GO THIS CHAPTER IS EXTRA LONG JUST FOR YOU GUYS! Anyways this chapter went totally off base from what I originally planned and we can all thank the lovely Cipher for that. You are welcome my dear Nerd this chapter was totally going to bomb if you didn't put me in here. I just wrote you in this chapter Cipher I can easily take you out. But you wouldn't do that to little old me especially for all you have planned for me. Your right but maybe Ill just put you in at a latter date. Oh boo hoo Ill be put in at  a latter date oh whatever will I do! Shut up Cipher leave so I can end this authors note. Alright but remember "You're all pixel characters, without real feelings, send Temmie to college BYEEEEE!" Well that's over with ill see you nerds in the next chapter. Bye!


	27. Author Note

OH MY GOD OH MY FUCKING GOD. I HAVE NEVER BEEN THIS EXCITED IN MY ENTIRE LIFE! SOMEONE WROTE A FANFICTION ABOUT MY FANFICTION! HOLY FUCKING SHIT!! THIS STORY IS WHAT I WANT MY FANFIC TO BE!!! SERIOUSLY IF YOU WANT A MORE POLISHED/SOMEONE WHO KNOWS WHAT THEY ARE DOING WITH THERE LIFE OF MY STORY THEN READ IT! IT SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GOOD!! FUCK SLEEP THIS IS GETTING ME TO HYPED UP!

Anyways thank you Rose Dawner for creating this lovely story and I hope you continue knowing that you got noticed by your senpai. If any of you want to make me something like fanart or a story like this one please don't be afraid to do so. Because I have never been this happy in a very very long time. 

This humble little story (this one not the one I'm talking) came from a multitude of fanfics as well so it makes me super duper happy to see others inspired from this. Especially from someone who has seem to have writers block for a very long time. I kid you not I have the stupidest smile on my face right now. 

Here's the wonderful story I'm talking about A Home? A Hope. (AU!Sans And Papyrus X Child!Abused!Depressed Reader)

Enjoy!!!!

P.S Okay I wrote this a few hours ago but decided to leave it the way it was. I realized that this story inspired someone to make their own story not that its an actual story with the same Reader-chan. Even though there are a lot of references to my story and a lot of ideas related to my story (which I don't mind at all) its not my story. It has a different lead with different interpretations of the characters. I can see that she (I'm presuming that the author is a female) can write the characters so much better than I can which makes me want to strive harder than ever before. 

I am keeping the authors note the way it is because I want you guys to see my genuine excitement that I got from this. Seriously once I read that comment I made this authors note. I haven't even read it yet and wanted to share it with you guys. Since then I have read it and has concluded that this is a great story that needs to be read if you like my style of writing. 

I know I keep obsessing over this and she probably wishes she never mentioned it in the first place but I wanted to show you guys how appreciated of you. Seriously without your guys feed back I probably when have never gotten this far. So thank you for everything. I know its a bit early to say that especially because it is in the early days of this fanfic but I decided to anyways. 


	28. Chapter 25 Singing At The Top Of Your Lungs

You walked out of the kitchen and went into the living room looking for some of the skeletons. You found Nightmare, Dream, CORE Red, and Black watching TV. "Uh hey guys brunch is ready." you said looking awkwardly at Nightmare whose face was turning a blackish blue. You quickly ran over and tackled him before he could teleport away.

By the time you had grabbed him he already had started to teleport away making you go with him. You blinked as your vision was restored and looked at what room you were in. It was Dreams and Nightmares room. He screeched in shock when you realized you teleported with him, making you quickly cover his mouth. 

"Are you not going to scream anymore?" you asked he nodded his eyes turning angry. You uncovered his hand from his mouth and stared at him. "Shouldn't I be saying that?" he asked crossing his arms and pouting. You held back laughter as he did the world famous tsundere pose. 

"Nah it's fine I know you won't do anything." you said making him snort but you continued "I wanted to say sorry for the last time we saw each other." 

He looked surprised and said "Shouldn't I be the one apologizing especially since I saw you..." The both of you started to blush again at the memory but you waved your hands and said "I'll forgive you if you promise never to talk about it again" He nodded in understanding and you two sat in awkward silence for a bit. 

"Well I better tell everyone that the food is ready." you said getting up off his bed and dusting yourself off. You waved goodbye and went to look for the other skeletons. As you closed the door you heard your cellphone ding showing that you had a new text message. 'I just wanted you to know the Frisk got everyone together and we are waiting for you and Nightmare to come down.' Chara texted making you smile. 

You put your phone in your pocket and walked down the stairs and into the dining room. You sat down at your seat noticing that Nightmare had already taken a seat. You also noticed that Cross and X had chosen to sit at the dining table as well. The rest of brunch went awkwardly as you saw Ink glare and Cross and X when he thought you weren't looking. Also Chara gave you worried looks throughout the meal making you uncomfortable. 

You ate as quickly as you could trying not to throw up as you continued to eat. You winced at the memory of doing just that when you thought that maybe the beatings would stop if you were skinny enough. You had snapped yourself out of it but the scars of the memories lingered in your mind. 

You stopped eating quickly and started eating more slowly as to not relapse like you did in the past.... multiple times. You stopped eating all together and stood up food still on your plate. "Are you going to finish that?" Blood asked confused at why you haven't finished eating. "Nah 

"I'm not that hungry." you said scratching the back of your head and handing your plate to him "you can have it if you want." Horror looked like he wanted to speak up but was interrupted by Cipher "If you're not going to eat it then I will." Blood quickly grabbed the plate out of your hands and started eating. You shot a grateful look towards Cipher and he nodded understanding why you needed to stop eating. 

You waved as you quickly left the room, you ran up the stairs and into your room praying that you wouldn't throw up. You quickly pulled out your laptop and entered your homeschooling website needing something to keep your mind off of the urge. You also quickly pulled out your phone and hit random on the song choice and put your headphones in. You hummed shakily to the song working on your schoolwork as you the voices in your head had died down.

After an hour of doing that you had finally had calm down enough to stop shaking and for you to actually start singing. You couldn't dance if your life depended on it but boy could you sing. To be honest for awhile now you had actually be running a youtube channel where you would sing english version of your anime/video games favorite songs. Suddenly the next song, one of your favorites songs actually started playing and you couldn't help but sing along once you heard the first few notes.

Lonely girl is dreaming all the day  
Of things she knows are far away  
Screaming out all the voices in her head  
Are now eating away Hear them eating away  
“I’m just fine.”  
Her breathing out a sigh  
You know, those words are gone with the wind?  
So she fell short, more and more  
Thinking back to where she had made the mistake again can’t find it so I’ll roll on  
One more time, One more time  
“Please just let me roll for another day”  
That’s what she said, What she said  
Don’t you know the meanings are hidden under cover?  
“One more time?”  
“Just a little more, waiting til the day that I see the end”  
“I’ll stop this breath from seeping out…for now.”  
Rolling Girl has given it her all  
It’s just too far the hue she recalls  
Screaming out all their voices hurt her head  
They’re now mixing around hear them mixing around  
“No, I’m fine.”  
Still breathing out a sigh  
You know, those words are gone with the wind?  
No matter what “I’m fine” and such  
So watch me climb the hill that I know I’ll always fall from  
Guess I’ll roll again  
Yeah one more time, one more time  
“Please just let me roll for another day  
That’s what she said, What she said  
Whispering the meanings she’s hidden under cover  
“One more time?”  
“Just a little more, waiting til the day that I see the end”  
“I’ll stop this breath from seeping out…for now.”  
One more time, one more time  
“Please just let me roll for another day”  
That’s what she said, What she said  
Don’t you know the meanings are hidden under cover?  
“One more time? Stop it’s fine.”  
“Aren't you getting tired of doing this?”  
“I’ll stop your breath from rolling out… for now.”  

You sighed feeling much better than before and closed the lid of your computer. You also fished your phone out of you pocket thinking about what that song meant to you. To be honest you could 110% relate to what Miku was saying and to be honest you wished someone would stop your breath as well.

And you would have to be honest when you did the english cover of this song you meant it as a farewell but once you read all the nice things that all your fans left on your video you dropped the knife in your hands. Whenever you felt sad or depressed you turned on this song to remind you that people actually cared about you about your well being.  

You finally grabbed your phone and hit the pause button and looked up. You screamed at the top of your lungs once you noticed that someone (who you didn't recognize at the moment) you didn't know was in you room. Towards the end of your scream you got to admit that your scream turned more towards fangirly then actual terrified screaming because right in front of you was your two most favorite vocaloids in the entire world. Len and Rin Kagamine.

Len jumped towards you and covered your mouth trying to get you to stop screaming but it was already too late for multiple skeletons came into the room magic blazing. The twins were covered in Errors strings wincing at the pain they cause them. You panted and waved your hands trying to get them to stop. "I-I'm okay you don't need to k-kill them. I was j-just surprised that they appeared so suddenly." you voice cracking as you tried not to fangirl all over the place.

Bill laughed and you glared at him you cheeks turning red hoping and praying that he wouldn't say anything. "So Storm how does it feel meeting your idols?" Bill said his grin spreading far and wide. Your face had turned absolutely red and you pushed everyone but the twins (who you had freed) out of your room. 

You turned around and put your back to the door ignoring the yells of complaint as they banged on the door. "Um my name is Y/N L/N and can we forget about the song I just sang please?" you said giving them the puppy dog eyes. "Uh sure kid sorry that we scared you." Rin said confirming for you that she was Sans and she continued "anyways I am Rin Kagamine and this is my big brother Len Kagamine."  Len nodded at you as you could feel him trying to assess you.

You sheepishly grinned at them feeling the skeletons stop trying to bring the door down. "Uh so we might be here awhile want to play some Go Fish?" you asked trying to lighten up the mood. To be honest it felt like having two new Sans in the room at once. "Sure we loved too." Len said and you nodded getting the cards out for you to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is my second time writing this authors note. Like what I said last time I know I said I wouldn't be putting anymore characters in the story for awhile once I found out about Vocatale I had to add it in. I also did a bit by saying that Len is my favorite Papyrus and this AU makes me love Len even more and Bill asked if he was still his favorite Sans and I said yes. I also mentioned that I started writing a new story which you can find here https://www.quotev.com/story/9713459/Sans-AU-Big-Brother-Scenarios and here http://archiveofourown.org/works/11279733 so please enjoy. The third thing I mentioned is that Rolling Girl is a scary real song for me and when I first heard the english version sung by Juby I immediately felt a connection which makes me scared of the song now. Alright I thing I got everything that I wanted to say out of the way so Ill see you nerds later. Bye!


	29. Chapter 26 Oh The Memories

For about an hour Len, Rin, and you played Go Fish taking turns winning and losing you decided that it was probably safe for the twins to go out and meet the others. You stretched and placed the cards down on the table and said "I bet everyone has calm down by now so you should be safe if you want to leave." You then got up yourself and left the room waving goodbye in the process.

You walked downstairs wondering what you should do unknowing to you you're legs decided that they would walk on there own. Once you broke out of your trance you noticed that you were in the gaming room a NES controller in your hands and the original Super Mario Bros playing on the screen.

You smiled fondly at the game remembering simpler times before your life went to shit. Once upon a time your for Christmas your dad decided to get you a Nintendo Entertainment System and a SEGA Genesis with both Sonic The Hedgehog and Super Mario Bros. Yes you were one of those lucky kids that got both an NES and a Genesis and you loved those games to death any day at any time you would play these two classic games.

Whenever your parents were fighting you would turn up the TV as loud as you could to drown out the sounds of yelling and glass shattering. These two iconic characters saved your life. Later on in life you understood that you should probably hide the consoles and the games because if your parents would find out about them they either probably destroy them or sell them it honestly depended on the parent.

Whenever things got too bad you would hook up the one of the two consoles (it was mostly Sonic because his game was much more easier on the brain than Mario's) and play them over and over and over again until the pain stopped. To be honest as you grew older the pair helped you in so many ways. You got to meet wonderful characters like Luigi, Tails, Shadow, Wario and many more. Even when you turned towards cutting and starving yourself you usually play those games or looked up future games walkthroughs on youtube for a quick release.

You grimaced thinking about your past and shook your head to release those thoughts. You pressed the start button and loading into the famous world 1-1. You played through the world with practiced ease beating the level you sighed and rolled your head back and forth not noticing a certain hedgehog setting next to you.

You played the next level once again beating it with practiced ease by this point Sonic was tapping his foot impatiently waiting for you to notice him. Hearing the sneaker hit the floor you turned towards him and almost jumped out of your chair. "Holy Chao Garden Sonic how long have you been there?!" you exclaimed putting a hand over your heart in a an exaggerated way. Sonic looked confused and asked "How do you know about the Chao Garden?" "It was a feature in Sonic Adventure 2." you said simply shrugging your shoulders and unpausing the game so you could continue to play it.

Sonic felt agitated that you continued to ignore him so he took the controller out of your hands and shut the system down. He then placed the Genesis controller in your hands and booted up the system. When you realized what was happening you bursted out laughing and Sonic looked at you doing his waiting stance with a frustrated look on his face. "O-oh my god the fans were right y-you and Mario are rivals!" you said your words breaking up because of laughter.

"Whatever just play the game already." he said sitting on the couch and pouting you laughed even harder but started the game at the iconic Green Hill Zone Act 1. You played through the level and Sonic noticed how fast you were going through the level getting all the power ups and getting the chaos emerald with ease.

By the time Act 2 arrived you noticed that someone else had entered the room and was having a stare off with Sonic. You turned around knowing that Mario was the one who was standing there. You were correct and saw Mario continuing to have his stare off with Sonic. To be honest you wanted to get up and get some popcorn but you didn't want to break their trance so you continued to watch them in silence.

"Hey Y/N which game series do you think is better Mario or Sonic?" Mario asked his voiced heavily laced with italian undertones. Well shit. "Um I like both series." you said truthfully. Sonic and Mario didn't seem to like that answer but it was the truth. You honestly loved both their game play styles and stories equally. Even though Sonic has had a lot of flops over the years but so has Mario. The only game in 2016 that wasn't a side game was Paper Mario Color Splash and we all know how that turned out. And so far this year Mario has only released one main series game while Sonic has two coming back to back. Also your nostalgia was the same for both characters because you grow up with them side by side.

You voiced your thoughts to the iconic video game characters hoping that you haven't made them mad. There was awkward silence in the room until Planet had come bursting into the room saving you from your misery. "LADY Y/N MY BROTHER WISHES TO KNOW IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO JOIN US IN WATCHING THE STARS TONIGHT LIKE HE TOLD YOU A FEW NIGHTS AGO?" Planet asked not noticing the tension in the room.

You automatically jumped up and ran to the tall skeleton nodding frantically expecting his offer. "ALRIGHT THAN HUMAN LET'S GO!" he said grabbing your hand and dragging you out of the room. You two walked to the observatory and saw Galaxy laying there looking up at the sky threw the glass ceiling.

"I BROUGHT THE HUMAN SANS!" he said joining his brother lying on the floor. Galaxy sat up and said "Its ice to see you kid" You laughed at the pun and Planet groaned making you laugh a bit harder. "Well it has been awhile glad to see we are in full rotation" you said teasing the skeletons and sitting down with them. Sans chuckled at the joke and Papyrus looked confused not really getting it. For a while the three of you looked up at the dark night sky in silence. Suddenly Galaxy shot up and pointed to the other window and asked "HUMAN WHAT IS THAT?!" You looked out the window in confusion and then saw fireflies lighting up all the around three windows.

"Those are called Firefly's" you said smiling and Paps responded with "WHY ARE THEY GLOWING?" You shrugged not really knowing how they lite up either (what I mean of not knowing was that TANG was to lazy to look it up). Planet looked disappointed and not wanting to see the sweetheart upset you told them that you guys could look it up later. "REALLY HUMAN?!" he asked looking excited you nodded making the space skeleton give you a tight hug. You laughed with glee at the hug and returned it.

Soon enough Planet put you down and you continued to watch the stars. "I have a question to ask you kiddo." Galaxy said making you look questioningly at him. "Sure ask away." you said rolling onto your stomach and looking at the short space skeleton. "Do you humans have any names for stars or planets?" he asked looked interested.

"Yeah we do. Do you want to know them?" you asked looking looking the skeleton straight in the eye. 'YES PLEASE." Planet said instead of his brother. You smiled at the tall skeleton and rolled back over onto your back. You then pointed out different constellations and planets and in turn Galaxy would tell you what the monsters called them.

 You made a mental note of all the different names that Galaxy mentioned so you could put it in your space notebook the next time you get a chance too. After you were done sharing information your stomach growled and you sheepishly laughed. "Well I better start dinner then." you said getting up Planet followed you up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy was that a long chapter to write but I'm glad that its over with now to update Sans AU Big Brother Scenarios. Anyways this chapter was kinda fun for me especially once I had an idea. To be honest lack of ideas are what keeps me from updating so if you have any ideas for future chapters please tell me in the comments bellow especially for any of the Creator/Destroyer AU's like Bluescreen or Roller. Also I might be doing my first Q/A because I believe that its the midway point before the story really kicks off so if you have any questions about the story please ask in the comments and when I have enough Ill do a special. I will be there as a side questionnaire and makes sure that everyone answers truthfully. Even you TANG. Ah yes that means you can ask me questions too so ask away. Anyways I think that's all I wanted to say so ill see you nerds later. Bye!


	30. Chapter 27 PJ's and Y/N Daycare

PLEASE READ THIS SECTION THIS IS IMPORTANT

Okay for having over 100 kudos on this story I decided to do a Q & A! If you have any questions please leave them down in the comment section or just message me. You can ask anything you want from what I have planned, to who I am as a person, to whatever you want. Thank you for reading this part and enjoy the rest of the story

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of dinner went by as normal you made conversation with Core and Chara laughing at the puns and jokes that Sans and Orange were making threw out dinner. After you finished your meal you waved goodbye and went upstairs to bed not knowing what would happen the next day.

The next day started as normal as it normally did you got up got dressed and was about to leave the room when the door suddenly opened and you were tackled to the ground. "MISS Y/N CAN WE HAVE PANCAKES FOR BREAKFAST?!" a small cute familiar voice asked. You got the two offending skeletons off of you and looked at them and your heart dropped.

No fucking way

Nope this isn't happening

You were not seeing what you were seeing.

Blueberry and Dream were in (F/A) onesie (in there respected colors of course) and they looked like they were back to being children. You held yourself back for squealing at the absolute adorableness in front of your eyes. Dream and Blueberry tilted their head cutely still wanting for an answer to their question. You realized what was happening and snapped out of your daze and nodded.

They cheered and ran out of the room probably going to go tell the others. You got up off the floor still trying to wrap your head around went the fuck was going on. You walked out of room and down the stairs towards the kitchen. Once you got to the dining room you had to take a step back and cover your mouth in your hand to stop you from screaming out in cuteness.

Everyone (including Core, X, Rei, and Chara from what you could tell) where all in (F/A) onesie. You leaned against the wall and slid down it a curled up on the floor trying to calm yourself down so you could face the absolute adorableness inside. After a few minutes of calming yourself down you got up off the floor and walked into the room.

"I told you she was coming!" Death said getting up from his seat and hugging you. You bend down and hugged the reaper skeleton back confused at what he is talking about. Geno sensed your confusion and waved his hand telling you to forget about it. You shrugged letting the black and white (F/A) skeleton go and waving going into the kitchen to fix breakfast.

After you fixed breakfast you placed the plates at the tables and walked towards yours trying to get use to the highness of some of your friends voices. You finished breakfast really quickly and took the plates of the others that were already done. When you came back from putting the dishes in the sink you could tell the others that were done where starting to look bored.

You sighed and shook your head smiling remembering the earlier days of your life. "If you are done with breakfast can you please follow me into the game room and if you're not done after you finish you can leave your plate there and come into the gaming room." you said leaving the room and walking towards the gaming room.

Once you were halfway to the gaming room you felt someone tug on your pant leg. You turned around and saw Geno holding his arms up like he wanted to be held. You smiled at the cute gesture and picked him up continuing on your journey towards the gaming room. Once you got inside you sat Geno down on the couch and went to set up the various systems for the others.

Geno watched you in awe as you went around the room and set everything up for everyone. As much as he thought that PJ was a good caretaker you beat him by a long shot. He honestly went the extra mile for everyone and held a smile while doing so. "Are you okay?" you asked your sweet voice filling his ears.

His face turned bright red and he shook his head confirming that he was alright. You tilted your head and smiled softly picking him up. By the expression on his face he was shocked but was trying to hide it. You quietly chuckled hoping he wouldn't hear it and sat him on your lap. You then grabbed the controller and handed to him silently asking if he wanted to play.

He accepted the controller and you grabbed the other as (F/M/K/G) played on the screen. As you two played races against each other the other skeletons started to pile in one by one watching you and Geno play Mario Kart. You took turns beating each other and he smiled in victory whenever he won against you which made you hold back from tackling him in a hug.

You felt a tug on your sleeves and looked down to see Mafia his hat a little too big for his tiny head so he tilted back up once he got your attention. "Can I play with Miss Y/N now?" he asked his italian accent had a little squeak to it which made you want to hug the small mafia memeber.

You felt Geno tense up and grab your shirt tightly as if saying he doesn't want to let go. You smiled gently at the small skeleton in your lap and patted his head making him blush red. "Can you please let Mafia play for a little awhile?" you asked kindly trying to make it so the two skeletons wouldn't fight.

He looked like you punched him in the gut which made your soul clench but he got off anyways and handed the controller to Mafia as he stomped out of the room. You honestly felt bad and after everyone went to take a nap you were going to apologize to the cute skeleton. "Can I play too Miss Y/N?" Mob asked tugging on the other sleeve.

You nodded making Mafia pout and making Mob smile wide and clamber on to your lap and grabbing the third controller. You two played for awhile and you could tell that other skeletons were starting to get sleepy. You paused the game making the little mob of skeletons and other species groan in protest.

"Alright it's nap time for you little ones." you said taking the remote controllers out of Mafia and Mob hands and putting them down with yours. You heard multiple were not tired but you didn't care and picked up Mafia and Mob again making there way to there rooms. Rifle and Guns were close behind both skeletons holding onto your pant legs as you walked the four of them to their rooms.

Once you put the four into their beds you went and got the others and put them to bed making sure to get Death last seance he shared a room with Geno. You picked up the death skeleton and he nestled into your neck obviously very tired. You chuckled softly at the cute skeleton and knocked on the door to Geno and Death's room.

You heard a grumbled go away but decided to ignore the skeletons pleads to be left alone and went in anyways. You could tell the small skeleton had been crying and felt your soul tug to comfort him. You quickly and gently but Death in his bed and covered him up with his blanket.

You quickly turned around almost giving yourself whiplash and marched towards the other skeletons bed which Geno was now hiding underneath the covers. You gently and quickly took the covers off of him and picked him up making his expression turn to one of shock. You the flopped yourself onto his bed holding his close so he could listen to your heart beat. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to neglect you." you said stroking the back of his skull.

Geno was shocked at what you were doing. Never in his life had he met someone like you someone so caring, someone so nice, someone so... you. You apologized even though it wasn't your fault that he got jealous.  He had just got to addicted to your kindness even though he was watching from afar. For years he was alone in the save screen sometimes the kid would come and visit him but other times he was alone staring at the black walls for hours and hours on end.

It wasn't until Ink had found him he didn't think that he would ever escape. He was hostel of everyone towards everyone because of the countless genocides that he had faced during his time. But that all changed when he first laid eyes on you. He could tell that you two were extremely lonely and suffered horrible things done to you. But you still were kind you never yelled at any of them even after Black and Red tired to kill you, you still tried to become friends with them.

He snuggled deeper into your shirt taking in your scent and the beating of your heart and he knew. He knew that he had found the one, that he had found his soulmate. Soon he fell asleep his thoughts still on you. You felt his small chest rise and fall air going into his imaginary lungs making you smile knowing that he had fallen asleep.

You gently removed yourself from the sleeping skeleton and quietly made your way out of the door. Once you were out of the room you leaned against it and sunk to the ground below you. Today had been a draining day even though you played video games with Mafia and Mob pretty much all day it was still exhausting because you were worried that you offended Geno and made him not like you. You didn't want to lose a friend even though two you of haven't talked much you still considered him your friends. You slowly got up off the floor and walked downstairs wanting to go into the living room and watch (F/S) but the world decided that wasn't on your plan today because you heard a loud bang meaning another newcomer had arrived.

You closed your eyes and sighed looking at the newcomer in surprise to be honest he looked like the love child of Error and Ink. He had black skin like Error but with paint splatters all over his body like Ink. He also seemed to have a scarf very similar to Ink and his jacket resembled Errors. But that was pretty much where similarities seem to end. You two blinked at each other and you opened your mouth to introduce yourself but he covered his hand to your mouth making you confused. "Don't scream I promise I won't hurt you." he said making you understand and feeling slightly relieved that he wasn't going to hurt you.

You rolled his eyes and licked his hand making him blush and take his hand off your mouth. "I'm Y/N L/N it's nice to meet you." you said hands on your hips wanting to for him to introduce himself. He looked shocked but shook his head saying "My name is Paperjam but you can call me PJ." You nodded and moved past him wanting to go into the living room and watch (F/S) but he grabbed your arm making you stop. You winced at the memories playing in your mind remembering the last time someone had grabbed your arm like that.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?" he asked seriously confused at why you weren't screaming and trying to kill him. "A lot of the other skeletons are here as well, so I kinda just got use to skeletons appearing out of nowhere." you said shrugging and pulling your arms away from him and rubbing it. He looked even more confused but then it clicked making him open his mouth probably to ask you why you are still alive but you cut him off before he could ask you anything. "Magic doesn't work here." you said turning back around hoping that you could finally make it into the living room to watch (F/S) leaving the skeleton behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I know I said I would update Sans AU Big Brother Scenarios but I suddenly had a burst of inspiration to write for this chapter so please forgive me the next chapter for SABBS will be out soon so look out for that. But man this was a beast to write I honestly think that this is the longest chapter I have ever written so far so pat on the back for me. Also for the person who wanted the Mafia and Mob bros this is for you. IF you want a longer chapter with them more as the main focus please tell me in comments below and I will try and make them the focus of the next chapter for you. To be honest PJ was going to have a bigger roll in this chapter but while I was writing I couldn't really stop the plot going on in my head so in the end he kinda ended up not really being in the chapter.... at all.  I would also like to thank Lone The Glitch for unknowingly giving me inspirtation to write this chapter. Anyways I will see you nerds later. Bye!
> 
> Extra side thing for anyone that cares 
> 
> OMG THE MOTHERFUCKING NEW KINGDOM HEARTS TRAILER WAS FUCKING AMAZING HOLY SHIT I LOVE IT I LOVE IT SO GOSH DANG MUCH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!


	31. Chapter 28 Bittersweet

After watching a few episodes of (F/S) you yawned and rubbed your eyes. You looked over at the clock on the wall and the time read 8:00 p.m. "Man those guys really wore me out." you said stretching and turning off the TV. You grabbed the blanket that was draped over the couch and flopped yourself down out the couch again. You turned around and pulled the blanket over you looking at the ceiling in the process. 

You thought about the reason why everybody except you and the newcomer had turned into kids and most importantly in cute (F/A) pj's. Speaking of PJ he hadn't come in and checked on you since you left him the hallway. You winced at the memory but to be honest you weren't use to all the attention you were getting and needed so time to yourself. 

You hoped the he had found his way around this ridiculously huge mansion and to be honest you would have gotten up and checked up on his if you weren't so damn comfortable. This couch has to be the best couch that you have ever laid on in your entire life. This couch felt like you were laying on clouds instead of glass and needles. Which you were pretty sure had both in beaded into your old couch. The couch also didn't smell like booze or sex. It did kinda smell like smoke but you weren't complaining especially because of how many skeletons actually smoke in this household from what you could gather. 

You rolled over onto your side and snuggled deeper under the covers trying to forget the bad memories that plagued your mind. With the comforting smell of smoke and other things you fell deep asleep hoping that PJ would take care of the others when they wake up from their naps. 

You were woken up when you felt stroking your head. You nuzzled against the hand and the hand stopped causing you to groan in disappointment. The owner of the hand chuckled and you opened your eyes to see Fresh staring down at you smiling. You glared at the 90's skeleton and his chuckle came into a full blown laugh. 

You sat up your glare turning into a pout as you rubbing the sleep from your eyes. Fresh blushed at the cute gesture and his glasses changed to AWWW. You noticed to cups on the table and tilted your head questioningly at them. Fresh noticed that you staring at the two cups on the table and sheepishly handed you a cup.

You smelt what was in the cup and the delicious aroma of hot chocolate. You looked up at the skeleton confused and his glasses changed to EMBARRASSED. "I thought that if you woke up maybe we could share some hot chocolate together again dudebra." he said sitting down next to you his face lit up like a disco ball. 

"Yeah that would be great." you said trying not to laugh at the embarrassed skeleton. The two of you sat in silence for a few minutes sipping on your hot chocolates. You set your cup down finished with the delicious treat and looked at your phone. The light  
from your phone blinded you for a few seconds before you could finally read what was on screen. 

3:45 a.m

'Wow I was more tired than I thought' you thought in your head putting your phone back onto the table. You stood up and stretched feeling a lot better than before you went to sleep. "Oh radical I almost forgot the others and I are going to explore the woods  
tomorrow and we where wondering if a sick homey like you would like to come along!" he said his glasses back changed back to YOLO. 

You thought for a moment and nodded you head saying "Sure! I would love to join you guys!" "That's radical chica we are probably going to bounce around noonish if everyone wakes up on time." he said his permanent smile stretching wider on his face. You snorted knowing that you guys would probably leave around 1:00 at the earliest.

You picked your phone and cup off the coffee table and turned back around towards the colorful skeleton saying "Well I better get some sleep if I want to be up bright and early for our trip." You then waved at the skeleton and walked towards the kitchen placing your cup in the skin. You turned around and saw Chara standing at the other end of the island. 

You did a double take and saw that it wasn't Chara but it was Hershey and you smiled softly at that. You had been meaning to thank her for comforting you the other day and thought it was as good as time as any. "Your name is Hershey right?" you asked her and she slowly nodded her head trying to figure out what you were going to do next. 

"I knew it!" you exclaimed your smile widening as you continued "anyways thanks for comforting me the other day I must have looked like a mess." "You didn't give me much of a choice" she said the tone of her voice cold and distant. You sheepishly rubbed the back of your head and said "Sorry about that anyways that's all that I wanted to say!" You then walked towards the door but was stopped by a hand grabbing your hoodie. You turned around and saw her eyes covered by her bangs. 

"What's your objective?" she said and even though you couldn't see them you could feel her blood red eyes digging in your body as if it was trying to grab your soul. "Nothing." you said looking straight at her without flinching. "That's a lie!" she said her eyes finally shown as the moon illuminated them making them more scary but you could also see tears pricking at the corner of her eyes showing her true feelings. "Every human has an objective! So tell me what's your's!" she said the tears dripping down her face.

"To make friends." you said sighing and looking away from her. "What?" she said her voice sounding surprised. "To make friends." you said again looking back into her eyes. She also stared straight into your eyes and when she saw that you weren't lying see fell to the floor and busted into tears. 

You slowly walked up to her and wrapped your arms around the sobbing female trying to comfort her the best you could. She clung onto you as she sobbed accepting the comfort that she obviously needed. After a few minutes the sobbing turned into sniffles and soon her breathing went back to normal. After a few more minutes of her still hugging you, you slowly and gently pulled out of the hug and saw the she had fallen asleep in your arms. 

You gently smiled at the girl tears also streaming down your face as you tried to figure out what caused so much pain so much sadness in her heart. You the remember what Cherry said to when you two first meet. He had confused with somebody else and once he figure out you weren't them he broke down into tears sobbing just the way Hershey had. Maybe she had lost someone to. If she did that would probably explain her behavior. 

You gently picked up the sleeping girl and set her on your back. You trudged up the stairs towards her room and gently opened the door and took in the sight of her bedroom. There wasn't much in the room there was really only a dresser and bed and that was pretty much it. But the thing there was abundance of was small little flowers all over the place. The walls, the flowers, her bed, her dresser, heck even the ceiling had the flowers on them. 

You sighed as you closed the door as gently as you could trying to to disturb the flowers that were on there. You slowly and carefully walked towards her bed trying not to step on any of the flowers. Once you got to her bed you gently pulled down the blanket and sheets and set her inside. You covered her up and give her a gentle pat on the head. As you turned to leave you felt Hershey once again holding the sleeve of your hoodie. "Shifty please don't go." she said in the most broke tone you have ever heard. 

You looked down at the sleeping girl and sighed. You gently moved the blankets and sheets again and slowly and carefully climbed in next to her. You pulled up the sheets over the two of you and gently wrapped your arms around her body trying to comfort the sleeping girl. Soon with the smell of chocolate and flowers you fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap I'm super sorry that this chapter took as long to write! Stupid writers block kept getting in my way but then today a sudden urge to write filled me and I came out with this. To be honest I don't think it was that long of a chapter but meh what do you think. Also this chapter became something totally unexpected (like most chapters seem to be doing lately.) so that was weird. Anyways for the people you wanted more Chara loving her you go! Also yes the thing with Fresh and hot chocolate is a thing. I making it a thing in this story. So deal with it. One more thing before I forget I am still expecting stuff for the Q/A I will be hosting I don't know when the deadline is yet but ill think of something. Anyways Ill see you nerds later! Bye!
> 
> Side note 
> 
> You know the person who wrote A Home? A Hope? Well she apparently deactivated her account which I really don't know why. But I'm probably going to take down the authors note because its kinda pointless now. Oh well.


	32. Chapter 29 Adventure Is Out There But It's Not Here Yet

The next morning you woke up to the smell of flowers and chocolate, which was an interesting combination, to say the least. Your eyes fluttered open trying to remember what happened last night. You looked over at the still sleeping Cocoa and smiled slightly at the cute sight. You sighed and grabbed your phone off from her dresser trying to see what time it was. 

8:00 am

You groaned knowing that you were going to have to get up and fix breakfast for everyone, but you didn't want to leave the warm embrace of Hershey either. Will looking at the sleeping girl you had a mental war with yourself. You could either get up, fix breakfast, and then everyone would be happy. Or you could fall back asleep and most possibly get yelled at by Cocoa. 

The side of getting up and making breakfast won as you gently took the blanket off of you trying to leave the flowers mostly intact. You stretched as soon as you stood up. You walked over the flowers trying not to step on any of them and make your way towards the door. As soon as you got to the door, you slowly opened it and walked out. You gently closed the door as soon as you were out of the room sighing in relief that you didn't have to sneak around Metal Gear style anymore. 

You walked into your room wanting to get out of your dirty clothes and into some fresh neat ones. But not before putting concealer all over your body just in case. You marched down the stairs and into the kitchen to make breakfast. When you were halfway there you were stopped when a random Blueberry appeared. 

"Y/N!" he said barreled into you with a hug. You took a few steps backward surprised by the impact but laughed anyways hugging the small skeleton in your arms. "What's up Blue?" you asked continuing to hug the small skeleton. "OH, THAT'S RIGHT I WAS WONDERING IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO GO WITH ME AND THE OTHERS TO EXPLORE THE FOREST TODAY!" Blueberry asked his eyes lighting up as he talked.

"Of course I would love to go with you and the others," you said letting go of the hug and continue your walk to the kitchen. The small skeleton followed you wondering where you were going. You walked passed the dining room and into the kitchen and beelined for the refrigerator. You grabbed the checklist thingy off the refrigerator and grabbed a pencil seemingly out of nowhere and furiously wrote something down.

Blueberry tired to look over your shoulder to see what you were writing, but when he finally got to see the fine print you turned around widely and knocked him in the face with your elbow. Once you realized what you had down you dropped down to your knees and looked at the skeleton in the eyes saying "Oh my god Blueberry I didn't know that you were there. I'm so sorry!"

Blueberry took his hands off of his face and waved them around insisting that he was fine. You still looked down and looked at the paper in your hands not wanting to ask him for any favors especially because you whacked him in the face. Before you could berate yourself, even more, the paper was grabbed out of your hands. 

You tried to reach for it but Blues dodged your attempts at getting the paperback. "DO YOU WANT ME TO GET THESE ITEMS FOR YOU HUMAN?" the sweet skeleton asked stepping back and making you fall face first onto the floor. You groaned in pain when you landed on the marble flooring making the small skeleton panic. "ARE YOU, OKAY HUMAN?! DO YOU REQUIRE ANY MEDICAL ASSISTANCE!" he grabbing your hand and helping you lean against the island. 

You shook your head trying not to grab your stomach, to be honest, the fall wasn't what really hurt you, in fact, you had much worse nastier falls in your lifetime. No the reason why this hurt so much more than the others was because you were still on your period and landed right on your stomach making it spasm in pain.   
He could tell you were lying and was thinking of something to do and suddenly he had an idea. "WAIT HERE!" he said running off to god knows where. You wanted to stop him and tell him you were truly alright but you were too slow. You groaned at causing the sweetheart more trouble and slid down on the floor holding your stomach in pain.

You saw a flash of orange in front of you but was to focused on dulling the pain yourself to look up at the offending skeleton. During the time you lived here with the other skeletons you had noticed that anytime one of them teleported there was a color after them. Sans was blue Nightmare was Midnight Blue Red was red of course etc etc. 

So you could tell you weren't in any real danger because the color was orange and you knew only one person whose color was orange, and that was Blues brother Stretch. You could feel the tension in the air and sigh immediately knowing what he wanted. "Look Stretch if you have come to warn me about hurting your brother, you could rest assured that will never ever happen," you said staring at him straight on into his eye sockets. "Blueberry is the sweetest thing I have ever met in my entire life and he brings me so much joy." you continued to say try your best to ignore the pain in your stomach.

Orange was beyond shocked when you said that to him. He didn't expect you to challenge his straight on like that. But he shouldn't be surprised especially because he saw that you had already captured so many of the other skeletons hearts including his own brothers. To be honest he could already feel a little tug towards you but being the skeleton he was wanted to get a full assessment on you before jumping into this madness. And what he got was what truly shocked him. 

You were in pain not in just in your stomach but mentally. There was so much pain. So much sadness. He was surprised that your soul didn't break by now. Not to mention everything else. He could tell you shyed away from everyone that tried to touch you. And when someone hugged you or gave you affection your whole entire face lit up. Like you had never received affection before. He didn't want to believe it. He truly didn't want to believe it. Especially because you were human. He didn't want to believe that humans were that disgusting to hurt their own offspring to hurt their own peers. But know he knew that all humans weren't like that especially because you looked at him with so much pain so much suffering in your eyes, but you were still breathing. 

You still wanted to help them even though you barely knew them. You had so much KINDNESS, so much PERSEVERANCE, so much DETERMINATION that you wanted to help them even though you have been hurt so many times before TRUST and FAIRNESS that he couldn't help but want to fall in love with you. 

He smiled the tension leaving the room and you sighed in relief knowing that you couldn't fight in the condition you were in. He stood next to you and leaned on the island taking a drag from his cigarette. "So you got the talk from the others to huh?" he said looking down at you. You wanted to laugh but the pain in your stomach prevented you from doing so, so you simply just nodded.   
You continued to focus on not passing out from the pain as a few minutes ticked by. 

"Hey do you know where Blueberry went?" you asked looking up at the tall skeleton hoping that his brother would come back soon. "He's probably looking for Chara," he said shrugging and continued to smoke. You sighed in relief and continued to wait with Rhythm beside you. After another couple of minutes, Blueberry burst into the kitchen and ran towards you with Chara in tow. You could see two paper cups in the female human's hand and almost cry out in joy. She quickly handed you one of the cups and you opened said the cup and popped the pills in your mouth. She then handed you the water which you took great fully and swallowed them down.  

"Thank you so much Chara and Blues," you said leaning back waiting for the meds to kick in. Chara chuckled and Blue looked up at his brother confused on how he got there. Stretch seemed to notice his brothers confusion and said "I was going to get something to eat when I spotted the human sitting on the floor here. She told me she was in pain and was waiting for you to come back. So I decided to stay here for you." "WOW THANK YOU PAPY THAT WAS VERY KIND OF YOU!" he said and you could hear the surprise in his voice but decided not to question it. 

After a few minutes the meds had finally kicked in and you slowly stood up with the help of the skeletons and Chara. After everything calmed down, and you seemed to be doing much better, Blueberry noticed the list still clenched in his hand. "OH IM SORRY Y/N I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT THE LIST!" he said crestfallen you shook your head and hugged the small skeleton saying "It's all good Blues you were so focused on getting me to feel better that you completely forgot, I completely understand." 

The small skeleton blushed bright light blue and stood there frozen as you continued to hug him. "How about we get the items on the list together?" you asked not noticing the blush on his cheeks. He nodded still in complete shock as you grabbed his hand and walked out of the room. But before you could fully walk out of the room you turned around and silently asked Chara and Orange if they wanted to come along. 

Chara shook her head but Stretch looked like he wanted to say something but Chara elbowed his and gave him a look that you couldn't see. He sighed and shook his head and you turned back around dragging the poor small skeleton with you to get the items on the list. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FUCKING SHIT I'M DONE. WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Nerd calm down. But I can't I'm just so excited that I finally finished the freaking chapter. Yeah but you haven't finished what you needed to finish. But my hands don't want to write for that one this one they really wanted to write for for some reason. Whatever its not my problem that you will probably get yelled at.
> 
> But in all seriousness I have no idea why I suddenly got the urge to write. Oh wait I do know its because of all of you and your wonderful comments. I was reading all of them today and suddenly the rest of the chapter poped into my head. It was a freaking miracle, so thank you so much for your wonderful support and dedication.
> 
> Also one last thing before I go Chapters 1-7 have been update on Quotev and only on Quotev. Sorry AO3 readers your going to have to wait a bit until I catch up with everything else. So yeah Ill see you nerds later. Bye!


	33. Chapter 30 Why Isn't Adventure Here Yet?!

Alright because I don't think anyone reads the end thingies anymore so I'm going to put this up here. First off I really want to thank you for your continued support and comments on this.... story. So as a thank you I would like to hold a contest! I have decided that hopefully, two chapters from now will be the beach chapter! What does this contest have anything to do with that chapter, you might ask. Well, I need a cover image for the chapter on Quotev so that is why I decided to hold a contest. Now where to submit you might ask once again. Just send me a link to your artwork or on Tumblr use #HOSBSwimsuits and I'll probably be able to see it.  

Now the second thing ill be putting up a poll after this chapter goes live, and that poll will decide the reader-chan's fate forever. Nerd you don't need to be so dramatic. Bill what the bananas! Why are you here?! I decided to pop in -he then pops a balloon that appeared out of nowhere- Whatever can you please leave so I can continue to with my announcement. Sure but you owe me, Nerd!  Anyways the poll is going to be about the first skelebro or human to kiss Y/N! -throws confetti in the air-. That's right dear viewer you get to vote on which of our lovely bachelors or bachelorette get to kiss Y/N first!! 

Anyways enough of the three-paragraph announcement you nerds enjoy this chapter I know I enjoyed writing it. Also, remember wubba lubba dub dub!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After dragging the blushing Blueberry out of the kitchen you looked at the list in your hands thinking about which items were closest to you. You decided that you should probably pick up the sunscreen first because it was in a closet that was close to the dining room. Letting go of the still blushing Blueberry you decided to walk to the closet to pick up the sunscreen. 

While you were walking you were suddenly picked up onto someone's shoulder again. Bracing yourself for being thrown onto the roof again you clutched the jacket underneath you hoping that if the person were to throw you they would fall down as well, giving you time to see who it was.  

But surprisingly you weren't thrown onto the roof, but a soft bed? Welp that was unexpected. You opened your eyes trying to take a look at your surroundings. There illuminated by his cigarette stood the one skeleton you truly get the name of. Sure you had heard his brother (who you didn't get the name of either) call him Mutt but you assumed that was a thing between the two of them and didn't want to interfere.

Out of the shadows, his brother came out of nowhere and stood in front of the bed menacingly staring at you. You held your breath looking at the familiar glare, you knew that you either going to be raped or beaten up. Which wasn't going to end well for you. Because you knew for a fact that you were going to lie to the others if they ever saw what happened because it had become an automatic response. 

"Do you know why you are here?" the angry Blueberry look-a-like asked. You shook your head thinking about the things you had did since you had gotten here. But then again things like reasons never really mattered when it came in the cases that you had come across. "I noticed that you had become chummy with the others and I don't like that," he said coming closer to where you were. You stay still out of pure muscle memory because every time you tried to get away your Father would beat you more which caused you more pain. 

You could see a hint of confusion in the Blueberry look-a-likes eyes but that quickly turned back to anger as he stepped forwards to slap you. You braced for impact looking down at the ground for the slap that never came. You slowly looked up at the angry skeleton and saw conflicting emotions in his eyes. Anger, Confusion, Guilt, and Frustration. 

You could see his brother (who was still standing against the wall smoking his cigarette) also looking confused. "Do you think that you are special!" he said throwing his arms into the air in defeat of not being able to slap you "why the fuck can't I hit you!" You slowly moved onto the end of the bed and looked him straight into the eyes saying "To be honest I really don't know and for your information no I really don't think I'm special in fact I think I'm dirt and should have died a long time ago." The absolute honesty shocked the two skeletons in the room not being able to move.

Suddenly you three heard a loud crash sound coming from somewhere in the house. Before either of them could react you quickly got up and ran out of the room and towards where you heard the loud noise. You ran faster hoping that no one got hurt and rounded the corner and caught a familiar sight. The room had Ink, Error, Red, Blueberry, and a couple of other skeletons who had checked out the loud noise. But that wasn't as familiar to you. 

No in fact what was familiar to you was the spaceship in the wall. And what confirmed what you were in your own eyes as you heard an even more familiar voice say.

"Goddamit Morty why can't you drive properly?!" 

You quickly slammed yourself into the wall trying to get all the fangirl out of you before they came out of the world famous spaceship. You didn't notice the concerned glances of the skeletons as you straighten yourself out and braced yourself for the impact that was Rick and Morty.  

They got out of there spaceship and looked around trying to figure out where they where. You quickly took in the appearances before the chaos would break out. Rick looked like an every day Rick, maybe his hair was a little spikey but to be honest you couldn't really tell. The same was almost true for Morty expect that he had a rainbow bandanas around his neck and he looked a little bored.

To be honest you would be bored to if you had someone like Rick taking you everywhere and anywhere. Morty's eyes landed on you and his cheeks lighten to a bright pink. You tilted your head confused at why he was blushing, he honestly couldn't be attracted to you right? While you were busy looking at Morty you didn't notice the other skeletons glaring at the teenage boy. But Rick did and put two and two together and he smiled knowing that he was going to have an easy life if he would become friends with you. 

"My name is Rick and this is my grandson Morty, what is your guy's names?" Rick asked looking at you all with a friendly grin. You were a bit taken back but quickly saw right threw Rick's plan and sighed. Stepping forward you gave a smile yourself and said: "Hi my name is Y/N and welcome to our home and the home that you will stay in as well." The smile on Ricks grin faltered making your smile grow even more. The others started making their introductions to Rick as you walked over to Morty and said "Hey would like me to take you on a tour of the house?" you asked staring at Rick threw the corner of your eye seeing if you had been figured out yet. 

"What? Me! Um.. oh jeez sure I would love to!" he said scratching the back of his head shyly. You took Morty's hand and saw that gleam of smugness that was in Rick's eyes as he saw you grab his grandson's hand. As you and Morty were about to walk out of the room Blueberry quickly ran in front of you. 

"What about our adventure through the forest you promised that we'd go together!" he said holding his arms out to stop the both of you. "Oh ill be grabbing the items while I show him around!" you said patting his head, if you wanted Rick to believe you had to play the part, besides you would apologize to Blues later. You quickly moved beside Blueberry leaving all the skeletons in the room confused at your behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah good old Destroyed Realities but seriously Exitium is one of my favorite AU themes of all time. My seconded one will be coming next chapter. Also here have some good old angst! Seriously this moment will be very important down the line so remember this! But right now as I'm writing this it's almost 2:00 am so I'm going to cut this short so I can get some sleep. I'll see you, nerds, later! Bye!


	37. Polling Links

Here are the polling links for you guys. And yes you heard me right links. 

<http://www.strawpoll.me/14098684>

<http://www.strawpoll.me/14098684>

Have fun! Also, the end of the poll is going to hopefully chapter 33 if everything goes well for what I have planned. 


	38. Chapter 31 Falling Down

You dragged Morty around getting the items for the trip. You made small talk with him while getting the items from the various locations that you could remember. "Hey uh Y/N when do you meet these... interesting people?" he asked looking around looking like he was going to piss himself. 

"Oh I met them about a month back and have been stuck here with them ever since," you said grabbing the sunscreen out of the closet and putting it in the plastic bag you had in your hands. "Do you know if we can get out of here?" he asked looking scared and unsure. You gently smiled at the teenager knowing what you knew about Rick and Morty you knew this Morty was one of the sensitive ones. 

"Not that I know of, but don't worry I don't think anyone would harm you," you said quickly looking down at the list of items. The last item was a swimsuit and you chuckled at that. You had already had your swimsuit just in case you magically found a beach or someone like Black would throw you into the pool before you set off. 

You dragged Morty up the stairs to find his room, so he can change into his swimsuit as well. "Y-Y/N what are you looking for?" Morty asked nervously as you continued to look for his room. You were about to answer when you found his room. "AH HA!" you said scaring the poor Morty. 

You noticed that you scared him and chuckled sheepishly and scratched the back of your head. You pointed towards the door and said "This is your and Rick's room" He double checked the door trying to see if there was any traps or anything. You smiled patiently at the movement and once you noticed that he deemed the door safe you decided to see if he wanted to come along on your little adventure with the rest of your housemates.

"The others and I are going to go explore the forest later do you want to join us?" you asked tilting your head cutely making Morty blush. "U-uh sure I'd love to go with yo- I mean with you guys!" he said catching himself at the end trying to make it seem like he didn't have a crush on you already.

"Okay! I'll let the others know, also I'd probably change into my swimsuit if I were you," you said beaming brightly and walking away to go to the others that you had gotten the items.

You looked around for Blueberry so that he and you could gather everyone up. You walked into the living around seeing him making a puzzle with Papyrus and Asriel. You happily skipped over to the three of them and exclaimed "I got everything! Ready to go on our adventure!" The three of them ignored you and your smile faltered and the bad thoughts already swarming in your mind continued to get harsher and harsher. 

You tried thinking about where you went wrong and remember the moment you met Rick and Morty. You almost slapped yourself but held yourself back as you tried to get the words out to apologize. You could feel shivers go down your spine as you felt three glares glaring holes into you. 

You took steps back and speed walked out of the room and up the stairs towards your own. You slammed the door shut behind you as you sunk down on the floor your back leaning against the door. You held back your sobs as you crawled around the floor towards your drawers looking for the way to end the pain. 

You were so involved in making your way over there that you didn't hear the familiar bang that signaled new arrivals. Before you got to your drawers you felt someone hugging you. You tried to fight against it but you noticed that tallness of the said skeleton who was hugging you and automatically relaxed. You hugged him and continued to cry and he hushed and rubbed your back trying to make you feel better. 

After you finished crying you looked up towards the Papyrus already knowing that he was different than any other Papyrus you know because of his clothing. "Thank you uh..." you said pretending not to know who he was. "I'm the great Papyrus! And you are human?" he asked gentle concern in his eyes. "I'm Y/N it's nice to meet you Papyrus," you said smiling brightly as you wiped the tears from your face. You looked behind him and saw Sans standing awkwardly in the background trying to figure out what to do. Papyrus noticed that you were looking behind him and turned around to see what was there as well. "Sans! Why are you just standing there! Introduce yourself!" he said getting up and marching towards his brother. You got up as well and followed the tall skeletons lead. "Sorry Papyrus I was a little spaced out there," he said pointing towards the model planets that was hanging up in your room. 

You held in your giggle as Papyrus raged at the pun that Sans made. "Hey kiddo my name is Sans," he said holding out his hand for you to shake. You shook his hand and heard the noise of a whoopee cushion going off. This time you couldn't hold in your laughter and laughed harder than you ever had before. Papyrus raged louder which made you laugh even harder. Sans smiled at the way you were laughing and instantly relaxed putting his hands into his pockets.

After you finished laughing you looked at the appearance of both brothers and tilted your head in confusion. Papyrus was wearing his trademark scarf of course but he was also wearing a lab coat and a pair of goggles on the top of his skull. But what confused you, even more, was what Sans was wearing. He wore a mostly blue jacket white on the end of his short selves, that kinda reminded you of Papyrus's battle body. He also wore a black and blue scarf around his neck. His black and white basketball shorts stayed the same which you almost snorted at. And on top, it all of he wore blue shoes instead of slippers. 

Sans and Papyrus noticed that you were taking in there appearances and Papyrus stood proudly and exclaimed. "LIKE WHAT YOU SEE HUMAN!" you nodded and gave a soft smile at the tall skeleton. "THAN YOU'D BE HAPPY TO KNOW THAT I MADE THIS OUTFIT FOR SANS!" he said gesturing towards his brother and the outfit that he apparently made him. 

Things started to click in your mind as you took in Sans appearance in once more. "That's some really fine stitching work Papyrus. I honestly couldn't tell that you had made this outfit for him," you said looking at Papyrus with a serious expression. The years of being a nerd and the know how to sew made you appreciate the hard work and dedication that Papyrus had made into this outfit. 

Papyrus stood with pride clearly written on his face and him and you continued to talk about the making of Sans outfit. While that was happening Sans decided to take a step back and look at you really. The years of spending time with multiple humans had him figuring you out the way the others probably would never be able to figure you out.

He saw the years of self-hatred and the bullying, he saw the scars that you had tried so very hard to cover, he saw the years of off and on starvation that you put yourself threw. He saw that the world had hated you and he couldn't figure out why. Why a sweet, wonderful, beautiful girl like you hated by the world. Was the human race that cruel?

There in that moment, Sans swore to protect you with everything he had. Little did he know that Papyrus had made the same promise while talking to you. 

Papyrus wasn't stupid in fact he was far from it. That's why he was the royal scientist. But because of his nature Papyrus had spent much more time than Sans had with humans and he could tell that there were just in time. He could also tell your pain and suffering. But he could also feel that kindness and the want of being loved. Not LOVE but actual love. In that moment of talking to you, he made the same promise that Sans made to himself, he protect you with everything he had. 

During the middle of speaking your stomach growled loudly alerting you that you were hungry. After that happened your face went bright red and Sans started to laugh. "SANS STOP BEING RUDE!" Papyrus said towards his brother and swiveled back towards you. "IF YOU WOULDN'T MIND COULD YOU TELL ME WHERE THE KITCHEN IS?" he asked you and you waved your hands. "No its okay I have to make dinner for everyone anyways besides your the guest so it'd be rude to make you cook," you said making Sans sigh in relief but not before he noticed the mention of others. Before he could ask anything you headed out the door to go make lunch with Papyrus quickly following behind you trying to settle on a compromise. 

 

Sans sighed and scratched the back his skull and followed the two of you out the door. Whoever the others where he'd probably meet them soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done and ready to go! To be honest, once again this chapter is way different than what I wanted but it fits more with the story that I'm trying to write than my original plan. So -shrugs-. Anyways Ill be maybe posting an author note soon trying to tell you guys what I currently have planned for this story and other things so look out for that. Also, Error is winning the poll currently by 15 votes! So if you guys don't want Error to win make sure you make your vote in the poll. Anyways that's all, for now, nerds, ill see you guys later! Bye!


	39. The Q/A and Other Things!

Alrighty, wonderful boys and girls welcome to this special chapter where I talk about the story and other things! This is pretty much going to take place as a Q/A but not a Q/A. So if you didn't want to read the Q/A and don't want to know about the story, I'd just skip this part and wait for the next chapter!

Ok, so first things first let's talk about the poll which you can find right here! Like I said in last chapters authors note Error is currently winning with 16 votes followed by Fresh who has 12 and then Ink who was 9. I think next chapter should be the deadline but I'm not too sure. But brain could once again take an extremely different take than what I had originally planned. For better or worse I have no clue, we'll just have to wait and see.

The next thing should be the questions I actually got from the time I said there was going to be a Q/A and other questions that people have asked me. I will also be adding in more questions that I would personally wonder if I was writing a story like this. So get ready to know more about me than you'd probably want to know.

The first question comes from a lovely person called Ana7684 from AO3 and it is...

How do the skeletons know their nicknames? Aren't they used to be called Sans and Papyrus? Unless all of them already knew each other, still it doesn' t makes sense at all.

Know I already answered this question in full detail and this is even the full question but I'll answer for anyone who is curious.

The reason is that in this universe everyone kinda already knows each other from a current event name the X-Event. So to avoid confusion Ink aka Inktale Sans just started calling everyone by nicknames and it kinda stuck.

Also concerning the same question this person asked they ( the wonderful person that they are) dissed my writing skill in the most wonderful and respectful way I have ever seen. Seriously if you see a spelling Error or anything please tell me! I want to work on my writing and improve myself so I can feel better about writing in general.

This is isn't really a question from this person (or at least I don't think it is) but I thought I should clear things out of the way. By the way, this comment was made by Mr. Headset also on AO3. 

Are there only characters that enter the story are based on Papyrus and Sans from the original? 

Yes, this story is only for the role of Sans and Papyrus or actual Sans and Papyrus themselves.

Also, this person is probably one of my favorite people to actually talk to. Seriously if you are reading this you are amazing please keep sending me your awesome comments!

This is a question from myself which is....

What is the funniest thing that you have gotten out of this story?

  
The funniest thing I have gotten out of this story is when people first see the amount of characters that I'm trying to do for the first time. It seriously very very funny and gets a laugh out of me every time.

By the way, congrats to Sakurashark from AO3 to be the first one to comment on there. I would do the person from Quotev but the thingy wouldn't let me scroll down anymore so I couldn't see it. I'm sorry for the first person who had ever commented on this story. 

Here's another question from me and it is.... 

What is your favorite chapter of this story so far?

Okay I have a few of these this first one is Rhythm and Blues, the second is Bittersweet, and then You're All Pixel Characters Without Real Feelings Send Temmie to College Bye!

Seriously I think I have had the most fun writing these chapters of the story so far. 

Another question from the wonderful me....

What is your least favorite chapter so far?

Chapter 30 Why Isn't The Adventure Here Yet

It's a rushed piece of garbage that needs to be rewritten or else I will fucking scream. That chapter has a scene (which is probably the most important scene in this story by far) and it's fucking garbage! I seriously too many ideas for that chapter and I had recently found out about Destroyed Realities and wanted to add them in as quickly as possible. But it turned out to be complete and utter garbage because of that! I seriously hate it with a fucking burning passion.

Also that wonderful (and I'm not being sarcastic I seriously love this idea and wish I could excite it better) person (who for the life of me I can not find) gave me the idea of Blackberry being a total dick to Reader-chan and because calling her out for being stupid and fake and I completely fucking butchered it! 

Also fun fact the reason why the chapter was named Why Isn't The Adventure Here Yet is because I was getting frustrated with myself because I hadn't written my vision yet. And in the end, there was no adventure so there was no fucking point!

Alright, enough ranting on this utter garbage lets move on to more questions from you guys! This comes from Nomi also from AO3 and it is...

Are you ever thinking of writing another story kinda like this?

To answer the question, yes actually! I have a few idea's swarming in my head but I want to focus on this story first before I work on anything else at the current moment. 

Here's another question I get a lot from you guys and it is...

Why isn't Storyshift Chara a dateable option?

The reason is that I wanted someone to be best friends with the Reader and not just someone who loves her. I want someone who that the Reader goes to when the skele's try and confess there love to her. I want someone that will be a judgment character, who can truly see the pros and cons of being with the person. Of course, she will be partial to her brother but I think she would try to as a friend to the reader she would want what's best for her. 

Another question that I'm giving myself is 

What is the kindest thing that a fan has done so far?

Okay, a couple months back I made an Authors Note telling you guys about a person who was inspired by my story and decided to write there own. They deleted there account awhile after I made that author's note due to personal reasons. But in that moment I had never fault so touched. To make this story I too took idea's for other stories and decided to make my own story. I realized in that moment that I could give someone encouragement that I have never given to anyone before.

I am many things but the one this I pride myself the most is that I try and get someone to smile if they are having the roughest of days. And for me to inspire that wonderful person was a dream come true for me. I will never forget that moment for the rest of my days. 

If you are getting tired of me asking myself questions well you'd probably hate this because here's another one. 

What are all the references that you have made so far?

Welp let's go by chapter, shall we? First references called Classic by MKTO which can be found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Ba_qTPA4Ds). This second is the reason why I nicknamed Underswap Sans and Papyrus Rhythm and Blues and it's from a story on AO3 called Just A Little Off Beat and can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7365286/chapters/16728910). Spooky Scary skeletons is based on the popular remix by The Living Tombstone which can be found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q6-ZGAGcJrk). Blood and Dust are based on what they kill. Horror and Blood kill humans so they are referenced as Blood in the chapter. And Dust hunts down monsters so he and his brother are referenced as Dust. Skeletons in Space is a reference to the beginning of [Sonic Zombies In Space](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4S-pSzjKxF4&t=2s). 

The reason why I named the chapter where Blackberry and Syrup first appeared is because of the fact that the chapter Blueberry and Orange first appeared in was called Rhythm and Blues. Chapter 14 title is a reference from the movie called Tangled that has a song which has the same name. This song can be found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qm0GtiTLqIw). Chapter 16 is a based on the Megan Trainor song tilted the same which can found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-N4BKYMuAYo). 

Of course, chapter 17 title is base on the popular theme to Bill Nye The Science Guy which can be found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UtVJdPfm0F8). The title for chapter 20 Across Time and Space is a reference to what I believe the name for the popular theme for the show called Doctor Who which is you can find [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tHxicdBaqJ0&t=5s). Bittersweet got its name because of the fact that Flowershift Chara nickname is Hershey and because she lost her best friend and the love of her life she is bitter. Do you see where I am going with this?

I already told you why I named chapter 30 the way I did but chapter 31 name comes from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JUr5rW1csEo) which is from the Undertale Soundtrack. One final reference is from this moment from Doctor Who. 

Alright, the last question (for now) is from Elisabeth from Quotev and here is her question. 

Uh...well what you be doing in life? Just like, stuff in general?

Well, I have been playing a lot of video games. Thanks to my kind and wonderful boyfriend I can finally say that I am a proud owner of Undertale. Will I ever play it? Probably not but now I have the full soundtrack which is the most amazing thing ever. My dad also got me a PlayStation TV with Persona 4 Golden which is what I have been spending the most of my time on. To be honest, I am on one of the last dungeons of the game and I don't have enough healing items and before the boss, they don't allow you to use a Go Home which means I had to start when I last saved which was right at the beginning of the dungeon. So that happened and so I'm taking a break from it.

Another game (which was also given to me by my wonderful boyfriend) I have gotten was South Park The Fractured But Whole and I got the preorder bonus which meant I know have South Park The Stick of Truth as well. Which funny story if you know anything about South Park you know the abortion scenes are the worst things ever to exist and after I disarmed the snuke may game crashed which meant I had to do it all over again! So that wasn't a fun time. 

Anyways that's all for know boys, girls, and binary pals hope to see you guys in the next chapter!


	40. Chapter 32 Well This Ain't Roy

_**Alrighty, boys and girls and others it's time to get serious. This is something that I have wanted to write for a long time now and I feel like it the perfect time. So this chapter has some themes that some people are extremely unconformable with. Those themes are suicide. So if you are comfortable with this then I highly suggest you skip this chapter. Thank you very much for reading and I hope you enjoy! (Btw side note there is going to be another pole after these regarding future chapters and other things! Also, this song[is basically this chapters theme so enjoy! ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OynI2dlhRNg)** _

**_A Couple Months Later..._.**

_**Y/N POV** _

You have truly had enough. Enough of hiding your pain with a smile even though every night you had been crying. You had enough. You couldn't lie to yourself anymore. You couldn't hide your VENGEANCE anymore. You're INFLEXIBILITY. Your AUDACITY of being SPITEFUL because of the happiness of the others around you.  

Why couldn't you put your past behind you? Why couldn't you do anything right in your stupid worthless life? Why?! WHY?! WHY?! So you have had enough as you peered down the roof over the edge to the concert floor waiting for the correct moment to end it all. Sure enough, the thing that scared you most was what was going to kill you, go figure. 

You had made sure that no one would mess with your suicide. In fact, you had made extra insurance that you'd wouldn't live this fall by taking some extra sleeping pills. You could already feel the effects as you swayed over the side. You let gravity do its thing as you fell down the roof waiting for the impact. But that impact never came. You felt something odd floating around you like something was holding you up. You slowly opened your eyes even though your body was screaming for you not to. You saw a blue light around your body and put two and two together figuring out that it was Sans magic holding you up and slowly pulling you towards the floor.

Well shit, this wasn't supposed to happen. He gently cradled you in his arms trying to keep you awake by screaming your name very loudly. But you were so tired and you couldn't keep your eyes open anymore. 

_**SANS POV** _

His breath hitched as he watched you close your eyes. But after a few minutes, he could still hear your soul beating and sighed a sigh of relief. He gently picked you up and teleported to a lab filled to the brim with wires, microscope, and other things, He set you gently down onto one of the beds and quickly ran over to the table grabbing an empty hypodermic needle and filled it with liquid. He then ran back to you gently pulling out your soul. He was in shock when he saw it. It was filled with cracks and the colors had faded until it was almost white. 

What shocked him most was the color of your soul. He saw **BRAVERY, JUSTICE, FAIRNESS, KINDNESS, CLEMENCY, PATIENCE, HUMILITY, INTEGRITY, TRUST, PERSEVERANCE, DEDICATION,** and above all else the human trait that he feared most  **DETERMINATION** _ **.**_ In all his years of his life, he had never seen someone with as many soul traits as you. But it made sense. Because you had made every single one of them fall in love with you. 

You were the special one that was made for them. To love, to hold, and to cherish. That's why his hands shook as he tried not to cry gently sticking the needle into your soul. After injecting the medication into your soul he gently pushed it back into your body and walked over to the fridge getting some cinnamon bunnies. 

Apparently, monster food helps humans heal faster than regular medication. He put the plate next to the bed and gently stroked your hair. How the hell was he going to the others that you tried to kill yourself? He could just not tell them but he had a feeling that they would find out eventually. Besides he was going to need some help with this. 

He sighed and pulled out his found sending a text to the group chat to have everyone meet in the dining room. He looked at you one last time and teleported to the room.

_**BLUEBERRY'S POV** _

He and the others decided to go on an adventure through the woods! Y/N said she wasn't feeling well so she didn't come with them. He promised her that she wouldn't let the others go too far without her. She nodded and gave him a hug saying that it was alright and that they can go as far as they wanted. To be honest he wanted to stay with you but he could tell that you needed your alone time.

He knew that he and the others could be a little much so he wanted to be nice. To be honest he thought the things between you and him were a little on the rocky side since the incident when Rick and Morty arrived. But he and hopefully you were slowly and steadily building the relationship you had together before. 

In all honesty, he knows how he feels about you. How much he loves you. How much he give anything to be with you. So while he was walking he made sure to stay a little bit farther from the others so he could brush up on his dating manual. He didn't notice that his dark alternative was walking behind him trying to see what he was doing. While in the middle of reading one of the pages on h-h-hand holding he was interrupted by maniacal laughter. He blushed bright blue and turned around seeing Blackberry laughing his face off. 

"A-ARE YOU READING THE MANUAL FOR THAT STUPID PEST?!" he asked wiping tears from his eyes. Pest? Wait is he talking about Y/N? He took a double take. What about you was a pest? "ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT Y/N?" he asked honestly confused. "OF COURSE WHO WOULD I BE TALKING ABOUT! THAT CREATURE IS SO STUPID THAT I ALMOST FEEL PITY FOR IT!" his evil other one said boastfully. 

He squinted and put his hands on his hips and was about to say something that he'd never said before, but then he sensed the other's Papyrus and stopped himself. He wasn't an idiot he knew that the other Sans and Papyrus was even closer than he and his own Papyrus is. He knew that if he said what he wanted to say the other Papyrus would probably attack him and that would probably bring Papy out. 

And he didn't want to bring Papy into this silly little fight. He cared too much for his brother. But if his evil self had said any more bad things about _**his**_ Y/N then he would not hold back. Because no one and I mean  ** _no one_** had a right to pick on her. So deciding to be the bigger man he did the next best thing. 

He turned around walked away, and continued to read his dating manual. 

He knew the one thing he hated most in the world was being ignored. So that's what he did. His other cursed him out and chased after him. He also noticed the other was stealing glances at him dating manual. Wait why was he looking at his dating manual?

That could only mean...

No, it couldn't be.... 

Did he like Y/N too?

It could be possible they are the same monster after all only with different personalities. 

But he wouldn't give her to him! Especially after what he had said about her.

He would give her  ** _to no one_**  except for the people he knows that would be kind to her. That would treat her like she was the greatest treasure in the world. 

**_That was the only way for him to let go of her._ **

**_CHARA POV_ **

She knew that something was going to happen. She just knew it! But she didn't stay because she didn't want to worry Rei. She knew that Rei had picked up on what N/N was feeling too. After all, she went through the same thing while she was in the underground. After being saved by Frisk and being reborn into the world she now calls home. She fell into a pit of depression. Seeing the horrible things that she had done to everyone made her feel extremely bad. But getting to know them had made her feel even worse.

Multiple times she tried to kill herself but Rei had always stopped her. Even after telling Rei the truth he just hugged her and said that she was in there universe for a reason. A reason to be finally happy and live her life the way that she wanted. After the genocide started she thought that it was her punishment. To be placed in San's shoes and see what he went through. 

But after she came here and met her the thoughts of suicide had stopped. She knew that she would gain an amazing friend when she first met her. And she was right. To be honest, if she was gay she would defiantly want to date her. But she wasn't so she settled on the sidelines rooting for her brother. 

She generally wanted her to become her sister.

That's when she started to notice when he started to notice. The started to notice that you were falling down the endless hole that was depression. They both tried over the months to make you happy to make you smile. But it never reached your eyes. When she told her brother that everything was going to alright he knew that she was lying. To make him not worry. To make her not worry. 

She knew once she left the house today that she was planning on something horrible but she didn't want to confront her. She knew when she was depressed she hated whenever everyone would try a confront her. And when I mean try because whenever she was confronted by someone she usually ran away. It was honestly a miracle Rei kept trying as much as he did.

Her suspicions were correct when she got a text message for Sans telling everyone to come back to the house and meet in the dining room. It really could be anything else but her mind was clouded by thoughts of worse case scenarios that nothing else had come up. She just hopes that Sans got there in time. 

_**FRESH POV** _

He knew when he got the text from Classic that something uncool was going to go down. He pocketed his radical phone into his jacket and turned around walking back to the house. While walking back to the house he started to think about the virus that had taken over his life. Back then he didn't even know till the virus had hit before it was too late. 

He watched as the virus overtook his friends and his family. Papyrus, Undyne, Toriel, Asgore, no one was left unscathed. Then he started to realize that he felt no emotion. So he did what any brother and or friend would do. He destroyed his own world. He didn't want his family and friends to come to the same realization that he did. He didn't want them to become like him. 

After a few days of wondering endlessly, he finally found the void. That's where he met Error and everyone else. But still, he didn't care. He didn't care that he would constantly get into fights with the others. He just didn't care. But that all changed when he came here and when he saw her for the first time. 

When he saw her everything that he had lost suddenly had come back to him. He could feel again. He could look at her without her becoming one of him. He was becoming the skeleton that he was supposed to be. The virus in him hated it but the real him (who he thought was long dead) loved it and in turn loved her.

Soon enough his thoughts were consumed by her. Her beautiful H/C hair, her beautiful E/C eyes, the way that she speaks and walks. Everything encaptures him and he can't get enough. Before he realized it he was already in the dining room sitting down in his chair. He saw that mostly everyone was seated in their seats talking to the people around them. After everyone was seated in their seats Sans teleported into the room and the room went quiet.

_**CHERRY'S POV** _

When he saw that look on Classic's face he knew that something had happened to the human. The room went quiet as he sat down in his seat and put his hands on his skull. To be honest he had only met the human a few times in passing. But he could see why everyone loved the girl. Hell, he was even starting to feel the same emotions that he had felt with Frisk. 

She was kind, she was beautiful, she put up with all their stupid bullshit. She was perfect. Classic took his hands off of his skull and looked around the room before sighing. He knew that he was struggling to put words together in a sentence. "Where is she?" Chara asked looking Classic straight into his eye sockets.

"She's in the lab," he said looking hesitant and a little surprised. Chara pushed herself out of her chair and speed-walked out of the door and down into the hallway. The atmosphere in the room had in increased to worry and confusion. Now Sans knew that he had to tell everyone what had happened.

He sat back down in his seat and once again looking around the room. "JUST GET ON WITH IT!" said Black impatiently crossing his arms. Sans stiffened and sighed knowing that Black was right. "Something happened earlier today with Y/N," he said blandly his eyes darting up to the ceiling daring not to look at anyone. 

The air in the room stiffened into an uncomfortable atmosphere. Each Sans persona stiffened and looked at the lead skeleton with a plea not to continue. Classic could also sense the misunderstand and decided that it was probably the best time to come out and say whatever he wanted to say. 

"The human tried to kill herself."

The air in the room dropped to a hauntingly cold. He could see that everyone had tensed up and was looking at Classic for an explanation. "Before you say anything no I do not know why Y/N tried to kill herself," he said still looking up at the ceiling "but she is doing better now and is in the lab if anyone wants to see her." 

The sound of chairs scooting back and teleportation filled the room. He himself got out of his chair and walked out of the room determined to see if the human was really alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I can't believe I got this chapter done in two days! Two freaking days! Woooooo! Anyways this chapter was pretty heavy on the feels wasn't it. It's something that was kinda building up if you couldn't tell. I alright with how it turned out but to be honest I wish I did a few more things but eh what are you going to do.
> 
> Anyways Merry Christmas! I might be able to get a Christmas chapter done but don't hold your breath on that. Also, the poll that I said I was going to do earlier is apart of a new arch that is going to be coming after this one to bring the cheer up and whatnot. It might be only three chapters or something short like that but I have no real clue.
> 
> Anyways that's all, for now, I will see you guys in the next chapter. See yah nerds later! Bye!


	41. Link to the Poll I Was Talking About

[Enjoy!](https://www.quotev.com/quiz/10342441/Stuff-For-House-of-Skelebros)


	42. Chapter 33 It's Only You

You hissed as you woke up the bright light shining in your eyes as you slowly opened them. You covered your face with the palm of your hand trying to remember how you got there. The memories of what you had down came back to suddenly almost making you fall out of the cot. 

You uncovered your face and stared at the ceiling blankly trying to figure out why Sans had saved you. You rolled over to your side not coming up with anything. All the sudden blue and red strings wrapped around your arms and legs and hoisted you into the air. You looked all around the room looking for the culprit but couldn't find anything. 

Then the same strings wrapped around your arms and legs blocked off the exits making you slightly panic. Then Error appeared in front of you making you squeak in surprise. He looked at you straight into your eyes and reached a hand towards your chest. You felt pain go throughout your body but continued to look at Error trying to read his expression. 

He noticed that you had flinched but didn't look down at what had hurt you which made him concerned. Was it really that bad? Then he looked down and grimaced at what he saw. Usually, he loved to look at souls like this but not to you. Your multi-colored SOUL had multiple cracks and it's colors where fading. 

He could tell that Sans had given you some monster food because some of the cracks where fading, but he knew from experience that it wouldn't last long. He gently pushed your SOUL back into your body and hugged you like his life depended on it. You were surprised and wrapped your arms around him, trying to comprehend why someone was hugging you. 

 **"I'M noT a GOOd GuY Y/n,"**  he said his glitchy voice leaving a deep rumbling in your ears.  **"BuT fOr YOu.."** he said trailing off and hugging you tighter **"BUT FOR you I'D Do AnYThiNG"**  You were shocked at what he had said as he continued to nuzzle into your neck. From what you had gathered from the time spent with all the skeletons you knew that Error was one of the bad guys. In fact, he was in a group called the Villain Mob which was the opposite of the Star Sans which were the apparent good guys. 

The Villain Mob where notorious for destroying AU's and just causing general havoc. Then why would Error someone who so many of the skeletons said to watch out for want you? It as if Error had sensed your thinking and lifted your head up so that he could look at you in the eyes. 

 **"IT's BECausE you'RE THE MOSt BeautiFUL CREAture I HAve EVEr HaD thE PlEASure of MEETing. YOu are kinD, smART, and FUNNy. I SHOUld Be HATINg you BuT FOr SOMe ReASOn i JUST KEEp FALlinG DEEPer and deepER. I DOn'T evEr want to escape. I WAnt to hold you TIGHt and never ever let yoU Go. YOu aRe MIne AnD oNLy MINE. NO ONe ELSE CAn HAve you."**  he said his voice getting glitchier and glitchier as he continued talking. 

 **"IT'S ONLY YOU** " he finished and did the most surprising thing that you would have never expected.

He kissed you.

Hard.

His teeth smashed into your lips and for a few minutes, all you could do was stare wide-eyed as he continued to kiss you. After those few minutes where up you wrapped your know string free arms around his neck and kissed back.

During your lifetime you had only been kissed a handful of times and none of these compared to the one that you were receiving now. Most of the kisses you had gotten where ones to shut you up or ones that people gave you because they felt pity. You didn't feel those emotions when Error was kissing you. In fact, you had never experienced this kind of emotion before. This emotion frightened you but for some reason it made you want to fall deeper into it. 

What you didn't know was that emotion was love.

Not LOVE the kind that Error usually dished out but pure unadulterated love. The kind that makes people go insane. The kind that makes people do whatever means necessary to keep them safe. No matter what happens to them. Error loved you with all his SOUL. You where his SOULmate and no one else can have you. 

He was going to keep you safe even if it was from yourself. He was going to keep you safe. Because you were all he has ever loved. You were someone who gave him the warm fuzzy feeling inside him that he has never experienced before. After a few moments that had felt like hours you heard rapidly banging noises on the door and someone screaming to be let inside. 

Error broke the kiss and smirked at your bewildered expression. He winked and gave you another quick peck on your lips before he teleported away. Ink, Dream, and Blueberry barreled into the room looking around and spotting you as you sink to the ground still in shock. The three ran over to you as you fell to the floor. Your face was so red that you were sure that it was going to catch on fire at any second. 

"ARE YOU OKAY Y/N?" Blueberry said tackling you into a hug. "We tried to get here as fast as we could but Error had a lot of strings up so it took some time." Ink said looking at your appearance to see if you were alright. You nodded and hugged Blueberry back still trying to process what happened. The three of them looked at each other skeptical but trusted that you wouldn't lie to them. Dream held out his hand to help you stand up and you took it gratefully. 

Once you stood up Blueberry latched back onto your side and snuggled deeper trying to see if you were really there. You gently patted the small skeletons head and looked at the two slightly taller skeletons. Ink opened his mouth but closed it and walked over to you. You winced as you waited for the slap that was going to come but instead you were greeted with another hug.

"I'd never hurt you Y/N" he whispered into your ear as he continued to hug you. You looked at Dream who had golden tears pricked at the corner of your eyes. Then he sprinted across the room and hugged you his tears dripping down his face. You were even more in shock but continued to hug the skeletons. 

It was then that you realized that they where sad. They were really and truly sad. They weren't pretending to get something out of you. They weren't trying to bring you up only to slam you into the cold hard floor. No, they were really and truly sad. They would have been sad if you had died. They would never forgive themselves if they had lost you. 

When you realized this the tears started to stream down your checks turning into broken sobs. The three skeletons continued to hug you trying to convey what they were feeling. What would have happened if Sans hadn't saved you. Time passed and your sobs turned into quit whimpers and then into nothing at all. The three skeletons could tell that you were done crying and gently released you from their grasp.

"Are you okay now?" Dream asked wiping the tears from his cheeks. You nodded and Blueberry grabbed your hand as the three smiled at you. Just as they were about to pull you out the door you heard a loud bang signaling more arrivals. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo that was a chapter wasn't it! Error of course won the voting contest with a whooping 16 votes out of 114 votes in total. I may in the future post all the results into one big author's note or maybe in a side story talking all about this book. That's right I may write a side story with all the dirty little details of writing this book. This is where the AU Y/N oneshot's will be so look out for that. Also if you are worried that it is going to be distracting me from this book, then don't because i'm going to wait a little while to see where this is going before I even start the other book. 
> 
> One more this before I go I did change some of the chapter names and I will also be changing the description of the story since know I kinda have a good feel at where this is going. So look out for that. Also the AO3 users I might be changing some things around making certain characters text in bold and stuff like that so watch out for that. 
> 
> But that's it for this authors note guys! I hope you had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! And I'll see you guys next time! Bye!


	43. Chapter 34 The Epic Tale Of A Goat And Human Returns!

You almost had forgotten the sound of new arrivals because it had been so long since you had one. You, Dream, Ink, and Blueberry looked at each other with curious glances and turned around to meet the new arrivals. You had to hold your breath as you took in the appearances of the blobs on the floor. 

They where a human and goat obviously but what caught your attention was their clothing. The scarf around what you presumed to be Chara reminded you of what Asriel wore which made you smile. Your assumptions were presumed correct when the Chara look-alike sat up and rubbed her eyes. 

Once she glanced at the four of you she immediately stood up and ran up to you with an outstretched hand. You smiled and took the hand and her smile grew even bigger. "Howdy! My name is Chara what's your's human?!" she asked as she shook your hand roughly. "Hey, my name is Y/N nice to meet you Chara!" you said smiling and returning her handshake. Her brother got up as well curiously looking at you but noticed the other three and instantly relaxed. You felt a tug on your shirt and looked down towards Blueberry. 

He smiled at you his eyes beaming with excitement but you could tell that he didn't want to leave your side. Not unless he knows you are doing better. You gently smiled at the skeleton and nodded towards the pair. The stars in his eyes grew wider and he gently released your hand. He ran over to the pair and introduced himself excitedly. 

You felt a hand on your shoulder and saw Ink a small smile on his face. You sighed knowing that you were going to have to explain yourself sooner or later. "Hey Blue can you show these guys around while I take care of some business," you said your hands behind your back. Confusion was in his eyes but then realized what you were about to do and quickly nodded. 

You nodded back and walked out the door trying to prepare yourself for what was going to happen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You expected to be bombarded with skeletons as soon as you got out of the room but you where met with no one. You slowly walked up the stairs and once at the top did you realize that this was underneath a trap door. You lifted up the trap door carefully making sure that nothing was on top of it before you lifted it all the way.

Once out you re-closed the trap door noticing that it blended seamlessly into the floor. As soon as you closed the trap door you could feel several eyes bore into you making you uncomfortable but you put back on your mask and looked up at the others giving a small smile. They didn't return the gesture.

Some of them didn't even make eye contact with you as you sat on the floor waiting for someone to do anything. After awhile Chara got up from her spot next to Asriel and walked over to you. You flinched and looked down at the floor waiting for her to hit you. But as soon as she stopped in front of you she did nothing. 

After a few more moments of silence, the female fell to the floor and wrapped her arms around you. You held back a gasp in surprise and slowly hugged the female back. “Please...” She whispered into your ear “please don’t do this again.” You nodded and hugged her tighter.

After a few moments of hugging, you felt another pair of arms wrap around you. You looked at who was hugging you and saw Asriel’s white fur as he buried himself into your neck. You could fell the others had questions but they didn’t want to interrupt the moment that was happening between the three of you.

After a while, you broke the hug and looked up at the others who were still sitting on the couch. The three of you stood up and you awkwardly scratched the back of your head. Papyrus stood up and grabbed your hand and dragged you along with him. You were confused but followed the tall skeleton anyways. 

Following the tall skeleton, you realized that you were going into the game room. “I THOUGHT WE COULD DO A PUZZLE BEFORE THE OTHERS START ASKING UNCOMFORTABLE QUESTIONS.” The tall skeleton said noticing that you had noticed where you two were going. “Thanks, Pap,” you said smiling sweetly at the kind skeleton. “NYEH IT’S NOT A PROBLEM FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS!” He said his cap fluttering in an imaginary wind making you laugh.

Papyrus smiled at the sweet sound of your laugh and continued to pull you along to the game room. Once you reached the gaming room you decided to let Papyrus pick out the puzzle much to his resistance. Soon after you both started the puzzle with Papyrus watching your moves still thinking you where some kind of puzzle master or something. 

After a while, you heard the familiar voice of Blueberry coming nearer to where you two were and smiled. “It seems that the tour was going well.” You said placing down another puzzle piece. Papyrus looked like he wanted to say something but was interrupted when Blueberry came into the room. 

“THIS IS THE GAME ROOM!” He exclaimed and waved his arms widely again grin on his face. Soon three pairs of eyes landed on the two of you and you gently smiled and waved at them. Chara and Asriel eyes widened when they saw Papyrus. Oh, that’s right they were from a copy universe of Char and Rei right? So that means...

That Papyrus was king in their universe...

Holy shit!

Your eyes widen in shock once you came to the realization. Papyrus seemed to notice your shock and was about to say something again but was interrupted again. “King Papyrus what are you doing here?!” Chara exclaimed obviously confused as to why the king was here of all places. Papyrus seemed as shocked as you were but Blueberry did his best to clear the confusion. 

“This is a Papyrus from a different universe than your own” he explained and Chara and Asriel eyes seemed to return to there normal size. Soon Chara joined the two of you and held out her hand to the tall skeleton. “Howdy my name is Chara it’s a pleasure to meet you PApyrus from a different universe!” She said as Papyrus shook her hand as well.“IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU TOO CHARA FROM ANOTHER UNIVERSE!’ He said still shaking the girl's hand.

Her smile broadened with Papyrus response but soon her expression changed back to shock once she realized what you two were doing. "OH, MY PAPYRUS ARE YOU TWO DOING A PUZZLE?!" she exclaimed her face lighting up as she exclaimed the board. "Can I join?!" she asked jumping up and down her excited eyes trained on you. 

After living a few months with a few certain skeletons you knew what look she was trying to give you. The 'this look with give me anything and everything I want' looks. You almost rolled your eyes but smiled instead and patted the seat next to you. Her eyes beamed and she plopped onto the chair next to you.

Papyrus eyes widen and pouted as the girl picked up a puzzle piece and placed it next to the one you put down. To be honest, Papyrus didn't know what he was feeling but he didn't like it one bit. He wanted to be the guy that everyone got along with. He didn't want to hate anyone. But the emotions welling up in his chest was something that he never experienced before. 

That emotion called jealousy. Pure unadulterated jealousy.

The three of you continued to work on the puzzle with Asriel sitting on a couch in the background keeping a close eye on you. After awhile Blue joined on the fun and placed another puzzle piece down and sat next to the other side of you. The unknown emotion rising even higher in Papyrus chest.

The peace and the laughter were soon interrupted when the doors opened in a loud bang. As the four of you turned towards the intruder you where suddenly picked up from the top of your shirt and dragged out the room. "YOUR COMING WITH ME!" you heard a familiar gruff voice saying making you fear that the very life that you were saved from was about to end. 

You looked up to see the familiar scowl of Black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, good old-fashioned cliffhangers huh? What a way to end a four-month hiatus huh? Haha about that... the reason why I was gone for so long was that of personal issues and writes block. The very bane of every writer in the world. So yeah that's why I left and I'm super duper sorry about that. For the longest time, I was thinking of going back and rewriting the last chapter to exclude Storyshift Chara and Asriel but I decided to just leave them in a have SS Chara be a cock block for Papyrus instead. Goodie! Anyways I am hoping this long chapter is enough for my absence and I hope you continue waiting for the next chapter which is probably going to come out in November! See you, nerds, later! Bye!
> 
> Also P.S
> 
> Happy one-year anniversary everybody! Thanks for all the likes, favorites, kudos, and comments that you keep leaving after every chapter and I hope you continue doing so!


	44. Chapter 35 The Consequences of One's Actions

After the two of you left the room, Black continued to drag you up the stairs and along the hallway. You didn't try to fight him having learned long ago that it was easier to take the punishment as is and not make it worse by fighting. You heard a door open and was lifted off the ground your back hitting the wall.

You winced and looked at the tall skeleton in mild surprise. His bony hands wrapped around the collar of your shirt and he lifted you off the ground again. "WHAT THE FUCK WHERE YOU THINKING YOU ANNOYING PEST!" he said his loud voice ringing in your ears. You looked down trying not to answer the skeleton in question. 

He slammed you against the wall again when he noticed that you weren't answering him. "ANSWER ME!" he growled out his voice louder than it was before. "I...I...I don't know anymore..." you said trying to hide the emotions in your voice. "ASGORE DAMNIT THAT ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH!" he said tightening his hold on your collar and continues "YOU MAKE ME FEEL THESE WEIRD EMOTIONS FOR YOU AND YOU TRY TO FUCKING KILL YOURSELF! THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" 

He dropped you on the ground and you stumbled to catch yourself before you could truly fall to the floor. "LEAVE" he demanded pointing towards the door his face covered in his scarf. The look of shock went across your face before you realized what was happening. Instead of leaving you wrapped your arms around the tall skeleton in a quick hug before running across the room and closing the door. 

You leaned against the door and slid down it curling up into a ball once you hit the ground. "Hey, kid." you heard the rough voice of Red and you realized that you were probably more screwed then you where with Papyrus. But instead of hitting you or something you heard him sit on the ground next to you.

The two of you sat in silence for a few moments before Red pulled you up into his arms and held you. The action shocked you so much that you stiffened up and froze. The action went on for another few moments (which felt like hours) before you returned the hug. "Why...?" you mumbled your voice muffled by his jacket. 

You felt him stiffen at your words and you immediately regret asking but before you could do anything he decided to answer you. "I...I know how you feel... to feel like your not good enough.... to feel like the world constantly is out to get you... this is something I wanted but never could have," he said slowly his rough voice becoming even rougher. 

Before you had the chance to say anything he let go of you and teleported away. You sighed and weaved your hands through your hair trying to process what just happened. "Maybe I should fix some lunch to clear my head," you mumbled to yourself before standing up and walking to the kitchen. 

While walking to the kitchen you could feel someone following you but decided not to call them out on it. If the wanted to talk to you they would need to come to you. As soon as you stepped foot into the kitchen you felt another grab at your shirt collar your back slamming into the wall again. The difference this time was that you felt the cold feeling of metal against your neck. 

"Hey cutie we need to talk," Dust said his knife pressing very close to your neck. You looked into the red and blue eyes and nodded not making a sound. "You see cutie the stunt earlier isn't going to fly with me next time." he said his voice dripping with malicious and his purple eye began to glow "because if you try and do that again I am going to kill you before you even hit the ground. Because sweetie I am the only one allowed to kill you. Do you understand me?" 

You nodded and his knife disappeared from your neck back into his jacket pocket. "Thanks for the understand sweetie!" Dust said brightly and pointed towards the stove. "So what are you planning on cooking," he says tilting his head curiously. "I don't know I was just going to see what I could fix that was easy and light," you say going into the cupboard and looking around. You decided that you were going to fix pasta again. 

You got the ingredients out and fixed the delicious meal. Once it was finished Dust helped you set the table and you were about to ask him if he could go get the others when you felt small arms wrapped around your waist. You looked down and gently smiled when you saw Frisk hugging you. You gently pulled her arms from your waist and picked up the small child hugging her close to your body.

You turned around to ask Dust if he could get the others again and saw that he had left. You sighed and looked at the small child in your arms at a lost. You would have asked her but you knew that she didn't want to let go of you. But you also didn't want to face the others just yet. You were about to leave the room when Dream walked in. He noticed the two of and noticed the plates on the dining table. 

"Do you want me to go tell the others that dinner is ready?" he asked you. "Yeah thanks," you said smiling at the skeleton. His face flushed gold when he saw you smile but quickly left the room before you could catch it. You walked over to the two of your seat and tried to set Frisk down in her chair but she wouldn't let go. "Come on Frisk you need to let go," you said still trying to put her in her chair. She shook her head stubbornly and tightened her arms around your neck. 

"Alright how about we have a sleepover in my room tonight if you let go," you said trying to bargain with the small grey child in your arms. "No!" she said her voice quiet as she continued to cling to you. You sighed and sat on your chair positioning the girl so she was sitting in your lap. 

One by one everybody came in and sat down at the table. They looked at you various emotions spread across there faces as you tried to eat. Once you finished it was a whole another ball game to get Frisk to eat. "I'm not hungry," she mumbled again and you sighed putting the fork down on her plate. 

You heard a snicker and saw X chuckling at your misfortune. You stuck your tongue out at him and snuggled the child deeper into your body. X raised his eyebrow and smirked. Seeing the Frisk didn't want to eat and the fact that you where trying to avoid the others you got up from your chair and headed out of the room. 

You decided that you were going to go to the library maybe reading her a story would make her finally let go of you. You looked to your side and saw that X and Cross decided that they were going to follow you. Cross's face was buried in his scarf but X had a grin on his face. You shrugged and continued on your way. 

What you didn't know was that Cross and X was having a discussion. A discussion about you. 

                                               ~A Short POV Change Later~                                                               

"Chara she tried to kill herself," Cross said as he looked towards you Frisk snuggled deep into her arms. "I know that." the male said pointing his hands into his pockets and continued to smile. "Then why are you smiling?" the skeleton asked confused as to why the human was smiling. They had both come to terms with there feelings they had towards the female human and decided that they were both going to share her. After all, when they return back to the white abyss they would become one once again looked forever from the outside world.

At least they would have some pleasant company this time.

"I'm smiling because we can spend some time with her without any of the annoying skeletons interfering," he said his hands forming into fist into his pockets and continued "besides you already know that she can't really die I'd just **OVERWRITE** her and she'd be fine and healthy again." 

The skeleton nodded and smiled a smile. That's right she could never die not with them around. She was theirs and only theirs and no any else can have her. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What in gods names did I just write this chapter in one sitting? I haven't done this in so long that I'm seriously surprised! Anyways let's get down to the serious news. I am going to start trying to rewrite the beginning of this story. I am not satisfied with how I did it and I really want to change it. Seriously every time I read it I cringe. Also, I might be changing some dialogue and other things so it fits the story better. So don't be surprised if you see sudden changes. Also, I deleted some characters so there's that. One final thing before I go our one year anniversary is coming up soon and like I said in the last chapter thanks for everything. Seriously it makes my day seeing that you guys are enjoying this so much! Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and Ill see you later nerds! Bye!


End file.
